One and gone
by OtherwiseD
Summary: Series 4 speculation. Working imperfectly from rumours and old shows. Castle is losing Kate. The new Captain wants him gone. The Dragon is watching. A new romance for Castle looms. Alexis is worried. How will it work? Caskett, rest assured.
1. Chapter 1 new

_(This is chapter 1 of the story. Ignore the odd name to the right.)_

Castle left the hospital a defeated man.  
>She had rejected him in no uncertain terms. He didn't want to think, he didn't want to keep feeling this love that ate him up. This love that fueled him. Now that's irony...<br>Not now, he thought.  
>It was too esoteric to hope that all he wanted was her happiness. He wanted more; he wanted her in his arms and in his life.<p>

The whole "family" had been through hell in the last week. They were stunned and even Kate's survival hadn't broken the strange spell cast by her shooting. That and Captain Montgomery's death. Nothing seemed real anymore.

He stumbled as he fled. Her words cutting him. The look in her eyes had almost killed him. She didn't remember his words. What he had declared, as she lay dying a week ago. All she wanted was Josh.

Things had felt good for a while. Her first reaction to him was a broad smile through the tubes and other detritus of medicine. She had squeezed his hand. He could still feel the pressure of that moment on his fingers. A day later, things changed. He could not figure out what had done it.

Alexis had visited, along with his mother. Josh had been several times. Had someone influenced her to make her, what was the word, hostile? Determined?

He was too tired, too broken to care anymore. All he wanted was to get home, pour a drink and sleep.

"_Hey Kate." He smiled as he touched her hand, "How're you doing?"  
>She winced and moved her head slightly. Rather than answering him, she moved her fingers away. There was a haunted look in her eyes as she shifted them from his own. Her whole tone was uneasy. She's in pain, he thought, give her a break.<em>

"_Castle." One word.  
>"What's wrong?" He asked, holding his breath. She exhaled and moved further away.<br>"I have made a decision Castle."  
>Now she looked at him, briefly, her eyes hard. "I .. I love Josh and he has promised to stay with me. Always."<em>

_Castle felt the room begin to turn. He sat down on the bed.  
>"That's.." What could he say but demur? "Wonderful Detective." He felt his heart being ripped from him, he should have taken that bullet it would have hurt less.<br>"I am happy if you are happy."_

"_I know you have feelings for me, Castle, but.. it's not right. We don't fit." She pronounced his sentence in her broken hospital voice, each word a small stab.  
>"If you still want to shadow me for your books.. I.. would enjoy that, we make a good team, all of us together, but I don't want you in my personal life."<br>His mouth opened and closed and his jaws clenched.  
>"I understand Detective. Thank you for being clear."<em>

_She gave him one sad look before smiling a little. "Cheer-up Castle, life goes on and you should be writing again, the world depends on you."_

_After that came incoherent words of small-talk, and then he walked away. _

**The Precinct.**

Captain "Iron" Gates stood in Roy's office. It was late, only a few cops still lurked in the bullpen. She saw Ryan and Esposito doing paperwork.  
>Roy, I always told you that you had to be firmer on your people. Look at the mess you have left for me. She took a last look at the photograph of Captain Montgomery on the desk and then she steeled herself for the changes to come.<br>"Esposito and Ryan, my office!" She barked.

Hearing the new Captain's military-tone the two detectives wasted no time. They had been waiting for that sense of order, that sense of continuity. It had to come, the precinct could not roll on broken wheels for much longer. Ryan glanced at his partner and winced. Esposito grinned and shrugged his shoulders.  
>"Welcome to the new Boss, not the same as the old Boss."<p>

"You two have a new assignment." Gates got into it immediately. She was not the sort of person to mince-words. "From now on you stick to Beckett like stink to a skunk." She glared at them, sizing them up. Ryan was nodding and Esposito was looking a little shocked.  
>"I don't want her alone anywhere. One of you will camp on her couch, if you have to, figure out the shifts."<br>"She—" Ryan began, but Gates cut him off. "I don't care how stubborn she is, there's a killer out there and they know she's alive."  
>Esposito rolled his neck and nodded, "Got ya Boss, we will keep her safe."<br>"I am not Boss, I am _Captain_ or _Sir_. This Precinct is going to snap into shape. Get it right, from now on, every time." Her hard eyes and arms folded before her spoke volumes, but it was her voice that left them in no doubt that her nickname "Iron" Gates was all steel.  
>"And make sure you both wear vests at all times." Came her final order as they left.<p>

"What do you think bro?" Esposito asked.  
>Ryan brushed his hand over his head, "Phew! Tough new Captain. But she's right you know, Beckett is still in trouble."<br>"Yeah. Get your vest and let's get down to the hospital."

Gates watched them leave. She knew they had not left their partner for more than a few hours in the last six weeks, but she needed them scared. She needed them alert and sceptical and ready. They were good cops, they would hold that end. There was another thread that needed sewing-up. Castle.

**The loft.**

Castle was at his desk. A large glass of whiskey sat alongside his closed laptop. He wondered whether he should start smoking, there didn't seem to be a downside. Alexis was going to leave soon, Stanford was calling in the shape of Ashley. She would be all grown-up soon; too soon.  
>He thought about his mother, but concluded that she would start smoking too, that would be just her style. This almost made him smile.<p>

Despite his intention not to ruminate on Kate's words, he had not been able to stop. For a few hours he had bashed-out his feelings in story-form but no clarity emerged. He knew she liked him. He knew she was aware that he liked her. Did she know he loved her? Had she heard his confession?  
>Damn! He took his glass and swigged deeply. I guess this must be love because it hurts so much.<p>

The door to the loft clicked-closed and he heard the familiar sounds of entry.  
>"Dad?" Alexis called. "Are you home?"<br>"In here pumpkin." He responded, quickly opening his laptop and hiding the whiskey on the floor. He cursed the machine for taking too long to wake-up. Her face mooned-into the room, she was cautious and did not enter.  
>"Are you okay Dad?"<p>

"Hello there!" He put all his might into a sudden shift in attitude. He was not going to give her any reason to worry. "I'm fine, been writing."  
>"That's great." She beamed at him and skipped into the office.<br>"What are you working on?" She came-round to stand next to him and held his arm. With his foot he pushed the glass further out of sight.  
>"I thought I'd start a new Heat novel, there are still a lot of ideas running around in my head."<br>"Oh-" She said, and then caught herself. Was that fear he heard in her voice?  
>"I thought you might.. that is, I thought you would.." Her face scrunched a little. "Sorry Dad, that's nice to hear. What will you call this one?"<br>He looked at her, a little puzzled. What would her aversion be to another Heat novel?  
>"What's wrong pumpkin? Are you bored of Nikki Heat already?"<br>"No, of course not. I just thought, with all the recent.. That you might want to try for something new. A new character. A new setting."

He put his arm around her and dragged her into a hug. "Perhaps, but I think one more book will be the charm. I was thinking of calling it Rising Heat. Whaddaya think?"  
>She smiled and hugged-back. "Good title Dad. Are you going to keep shadowing Beckett for research?"<br>Castle dropped his arm, "I might, but not like before. I have all the notes I need right here." He tapped his forehead.  
>She grinned, a little too widely. "I am happy about that, it's too dangerous out there with her."<br>"Don't worry about me, I won't be in any danger." He patted her tummy playfully. "Now, what should we eat!" His eyes sparkled and he rubbed his own with a big grin on his face.  
>"Oohh, pasta of course!" She giggled and scurried-off to peer into the huge fridge.<p>

As she left he thought about what Alexis had not said. She had not asked about Kate, she had not asked why he wasn't going to be in danger any more. Interesting, he thought. Then he went to join his daughter.

**The Dragon.**

"Lockwood and Montgomery are dead. All the loose-ends are tied-up, but two." The tall blonde woman spoke, facing into a dark pool that shrouded a desk and concealed her employer.  
>"What do you want to do about the Detective and her pet?"<br>There was a pause, a breath and a cloud of cigar smoke bloomed into the light that edged the desk. "I will decide soon." A clink of a glass being replaced.  
>"Does that mean we scratch the mission?" Asked the tall woman.<br>"For now. Detective Beckett lives, so does Castle. I have a new game for you to play."

**The hospital.**

"I told Castle..." Said Kate.  
>"Oh Honey! At last." Lanie exclaimed, doing a little jump.<br>"No — I told him it was over." Her voice almost broke. She could keep herself steady for anyone else, but not Lanie.  
>"What?" Came her friend's reply, followed by a gasp. Lanie shook her head. "I didn't hear you right, surely. You said it was over?"<p>

Kate was doing a lot better. In the last day they had removed most of the paraphernalia surrounding her head and she could finally sit upright. All she had to deal with was a drip, which hurt like hell and kept getting tangled in her sheets, and the constant pain in her chest.

She faced her friend, tapped the bed. Lanie sat.  
>"You know me, us. I can't hide this from you." She tried to be Kate, sharp, determined and practical, but this was her girl friend and things had been shared over years.<br>"I won't lie to you Lanie. It hurts me to send Castle away. But.. I love Josh. For sure."  
>Lanie just sighed, her whole demeanour collapsed.<p>

"I don't want Castle to chase the demons of my past anymore and I don't want him in danger. I like him too much, he's a special man. I can no longer pretend that the joy-ride is harmless. He has enough material for a dozen more books. I— I told him to go write them."  
>Her friend only smiled a little, nodding her head.<br>Kate continued, "It's over, it's done. I want you to promise me something."  
>"What?" Asked Lanie.<br>"I don't want you talking to him about my personal life. If he comes fishing, then you rebuff him. I don't want you to mention that Alexis is worried about him. In fact, I don't want you speaking to him at all."  
>"Honey -"<br>"No, Lanie. You know how Castle is. He's a child most of the time. If you give him an inch, he will make an arm from supposition. I want him cut-off from anything that can fire his imagination, especially into the shooter and my mom's past."  
>"I understand." Said Lanie, nodding a little. "I don't like it. I think it's a mistake. I think you are running away, but I understand."<br>"Thank you Lanie." She smiled and gripped her friend's hand. "Now, send in the boys."

Esposito and Ryan filed-in. They were jumpy and didn't leave their backs to the open door behind them. Kate could see the vests beneath their clothing.

"Those things must be uncomfortable." She observed, indicating with her head.  
>"You have no idea!" Said Ryan. "Well, of course you do, but wearing them all day?"<br>"I sweat like a gymnast in a sauna." Said Esposito, looking tired.  
>"Why are you guys so wound-up?" Asked Kate.<br>"The new Boss. Sorry, the new Captain —"  
>"— Sir!" Ryan amended.<br>"Sir, thanks bro, is a tough-case. It feels like the precinct's a military school. I might just head back to the army for some relaxation."  
>"No way!" Said Kate, her mouth open in surprise. "Who is this new Overlord?"<br>"Victoria Gates." Replied Esposito.  
>"Iron Gates." Added Ryan.<br>"Oh shit. Not her." Finished Kate.  
>"You know her?" The two said at the same time; they bumped fists.<br>"I know of her. From the Captain— I mean— from Roy. He worked with her, they were partners."  
>"You shit us not!" Said Ryan. Kate grinned and shook her head, just slightly.<br>"She can't be all bad then." Suggested Esposito, "Has to be some reason why he could stand her."  
>"I don't know enough, but I do know she is old-school and tough. I suspect Castle will find himself out on his ear pretty soon. She does not take much notice of Mayors and their poker games."<br>"Hell yes. No way he can charm his way into that cold heart!" Joked Esposito.  
>"Cold, hard iron heart." Added Ryan, smiling.<br>"Well, you guys better tell him what he's up against."  
>Kate continued, "So why the vests guys?"<br>"Well, it's not like a sniper didn't try to whack you a few weeks ago."  
>"Or anything – you know – serious."<br>"There is that." She laughed. "So you two are my new shadows?"  
>This brought a smile. "Oh yes Detective! You are <em>our<em> muse now." Said Esposito, doing his best Castle eyebrow-roll. Ryan groaned, "Dude? Really?"  
>Kate laughed until her chest reminded her that it still had a hole in it.<br>"Ouch. Guys — I think I need a nap."  
>"Sure Beckett, we'll be right outside the door."<br>"Thanks boys." She sank down a little and closed her eyes.

Under her eyelids she felt more pain than just the physical.  
>Castle. Had he been her One? He had told her of his love, but how could that be? Why would a true lover wait for such a moment? It felt, rather, as if he had said goodbye.<br>No, he was a nice guy, but a bit light-weight. She needed strength.  
>Scenes from their shared past flashed by. She cut them off. And then there had been that visit from Alexis, that look in her eyes that reflected pure horror.<p>

No. Josh was her one and done.  
>They had spoken and he'd promised not to leave her on his long sojourns to foreign countries. He had quit Doctors without borders and was settling into a private practice in the city. He loved her and was making extreme changes in is life and career to be with her. Always. It was her word for it.<br>Castle's word.  
>No. Her word now, for Josh.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**A few weeks later.**

Castle had not been back to the precinct. He had been picking-up the pieces of his mind and his heart by throwing himself into Rising Heat. He had Nikki Heat come back from the dead (a fake-death) to avenge her partner's death.

"You killed Rook? Are you meshug?" Paula spat her shock. "First Storm and now Rook? Are you trying to kill every golden goose you have?"  
>He had ignored her. Something just felt right about the solution. Of course, he was Rook, and he needed to die so that he could rise again in his own life, in real life.<p>

He called the hospital every day, so he knew that Kate had been discharged and was staying with Doctor MC Boy while she recovered.  
>He had spoken to Esposito and Ryan a few times and knew that they were watching her like hawks. He felt fairly sure that the sniper would not have another easy opportunity.<br>This comforted him, even though he could no longer work out where he ended and where Kate began and whether he could find a place to cut the cord. Still, he would give it his best try.  
>Rook was dead, Heat was back – alone and furiously alive. When this book was done, he would be done too. Done with her, for her, but done all the same. He would write her out of his mind, or cover her over with new chapters.<p>

His cell rang. "Speak to me."  
>"Castle?" It was Esposito. "Long time no see man, are you alright? You ever coming down to the station again?"<br>"Hello Detective Esposito, good to hear your voice. I've been finishing my latest novel and watching things from afar. How goes it with my other two partners?"  
>"We're good. Watching Kate around the clock. It's a little tiring. Ryan is not popular with Jenny as a result, but she's a good woman, she understands."<br>Castle laughed, "I can well imagine. I am glad you two are watching Beckett, no-one better."  
>"Listen, I think you should come in on Monday. Beckett gets back to work and we think the old team will help her, us all, get back into the flow."<p>

Castle paused. This was contrary to the recent maudlin weeks. Could he return to the old game? What would Kate say? What would happen to him?

He eventually said, "I .. don't know Esposito. Perhaps I have overstayed my welcome."  
>"The hell Castle? I knew it was strange that you didn't visit Kate. Hell, it was weird that you weren't there every day, getting in our way. Has something happened?"<br>"No detective, nothing is up. Kate asked me to back-off, she is worried that I may get hurt and-"  
>"And what?"<br>"And she has chosen Doctor motorcycle boy. I don't want her to be unhappy."  
>"You loco Castle? She won't mind you being there. We all want you back."<br>"Did Kate say so Esposito?"  
>"Not in so many words.. It's just – ah hell, we know you're good for her. We want you back."<br>"Thanks for the vote detective. It's not like me to dither, but this is about Beckett and my daughter."  
>"Alexis?"<br>"Yes. She is very worried about me. And bad guys. And guns. I can't put myself in harm's way like I have in the past. I have to face this fact."  
>"I understand Castle. Perhaps there is some way to work it. There's also a certain iron obstacle on this end."<br>"You intrigue me detective. Iron obstacle?"  
>Esposito exposited the new Captain-Sir! "I don't think she wants you around, but we won't know the limits until you get your ass down here and test them."<br>"I see. Look, I am still hesitant. I really need to finish this book and — all the other reasons—"  
>Esposito's sigh cut Rick off, "Remember what the Captain, our real Captain, used to say about women?"<br>"Refresh me."  
>"The secret to a relationship, is to just keep coming back. You need to keep coming back Castle, she will eventually notice. And even if she doesn't, you need to do it for yourself."<br>Silence.  
>"Do you hear me Castle? Keep coming back, before you go somewhere else. Somewhere you don't like."<p>

Castle pinched his nose. His head hurt. What the detective was saying was sensible and he knew he should be a better man, but it just hurt so much.

"I make no promises Esposito. I might not be the man I thought I was. Give me a while to think it over."  
>"You got it man, and anything else you need? Just shout."<br>"Thanks." Said Castle, "Cheers."

"Shit." Esposito said as he killed the call.  
>"What's up?" Asked Ryan.<br>"It's Castle man, he's fucked-up."  
>"We always knew this dude."<br>"No, I mean messed-up. In the head."  
>"Still not news."<br>"Messed-up in the heart bro, in the heart."  
>"Shit."<br>"Listen, I gotta get back to the precinct before I head out for my night-off with Lanie. You cool here?"  
>"Sure, Jenny said I'm not to worry about her. I'll see her tomorrow night. You take off — I got Beckett's back."<br>"Just keep me on speed. We won't go out, so I can get here in under ten if you need me."  
>"Hit the road already."<br>"K bro. Later."

To Ryan it was strange at first, being around his boss and Josh, but the two weeks that he had spent protecting her had cranked the weird-dial down a little.  
>Still, it wasn't comfortable like her and Castle. It was kind of forced and dull.<br>To Ryan's mind, Josh had all the personality of a ghost and with his extreme work hours, he came and went like one too.  
>Beckett didn't seem to mind. In fact, he thought, the less Josh was home, the happier she was. Fucked. Up. That's all I have to say about it, he thought.<p>

"Ryan." Her voice made him jump. He looked around to see her walking from the bedroom into the small lounge.  
>They had all holed-up in Josh's new apartment, well-up from the ground and, it had to be said, pretty well defendable. It was, however, small, too small for such long hours in intimate company.<br>Ryan and Espo has spent a good many of those hours outside in the hallway. A new couch had been procured to that end. He still didn't know who exactly bought it, but they were thankful for it all the same.

"Boss, you need something?" He asked her.  
>"Yes, I need you gone. Go see your lovely Jenny. I am fit and well and only three days from going back to work. I have my gun," she displayed her hip, "and I am not an invalid." She scowled her most impressive macho-face.<br>"Sure, and maybe I can go spend some time on Castle's yacht in the Hamptons where I can spend my millions." He joked.  
>She changed colour, just a little. "Don't be flippant Ryan. Seriously, you can stop protecting me now."<br>"Listen boss, the new Captain-Sir has given us orders. If I cross her I will wish I was only writing parking tickets."  
>Kate laughed, touched his shoulder and nodded. "I know, I know. But think about it. There have been no attempts since the sniper. Maybe they lost their nerve, or something else has changed. It's not like there have been no further opportunities."<br>She had a point. They had discussed this to death in the hallway on the long nights when they changed shifts.  
>"I dunno boss. We think the same. Something has changed, but we can't know for how long or even if it has."<br>"Still no leads on the sniper?" Ryan shook his head. Negative.

She sighed and turned to plonk on the couch.  
>"I wish it was Monday already."<br>Ryan would rather stick his hand into a coffee grinder, but he had to ask: "About that. We asked Castle to show-up. Be just like the old days!" He smiled his best Irish.  
>Kate jerked her head up. Whoah girl, she thought. You gotta stop all this hypersensitivity whenever you hear that name.<br>She thought back over the last two weeks, of her and Josh. He was a caring man and he had looked-after her. Not a night went by without him telling her that she was loved and wanted. Nothing to complain about really, she knew. It's working.  
>Then why can't I say I love him back? No. Stop that train. It will come. I am still healing. When I get back into the swing and pick-up my mom's murder-trail, I will start to feel.<br>"Thanks Ryan, it will be nice to see that fool again. I just hope the Gates don't slam down too hard on him."  
>Ryan grinned, "I have twenty on his ass hitting the pavement before noon!"<br>"I'll take that bet." Grinned Kate. 

**The loft.**

It was a nice normal evening. Alexis and Martha were there and they had made another manic supper with only one catastrophe. They had eaten and joked and Castle felt almost human.  
>Since his conversation with Esposito a few days ago he had stopped drinking quite so much. Somehow his urge to start smoking and his malaise had evaporated at about the same time. For this he was very thankful. Was he really going to walk into the precinct tomorrow morning?<p>

"Penny for them son?" Said Martha, cocking her eyebrows.  
>He pulled himself together. It would not do to alarm his girls. And tomorrow was a whole night away. He wished he could speak to Kate. His Kate. But she may not exist anymore.<br>"Boy you have it blue, kiddo." She said quietly.  
>"No nothing like that mother. I am close to finishing the novel and I have a few last details I need to refresh."<br>"In person? Downtown?"  
>"Yeah."<br>"Ah, don't sweat it Richard. You had to go close that chapter sometime. Think of it that way, get your details, say your farewells and then come home to us."  
>He squeezed her hand. "Thanks mother, you have a way with words."<br>"Did you think you got that from nowhere?" She asked, pretending hurt.  
>"Nah, just assumed they came from my Father's side." He grinned as she did a double take and swallowed a vast sip of wine.<p>

"You going to the precinct Dad?" Alexis sounded concerned. He jumped off the bar-stool and grabbed her. For a while it was all tickles and arms.  
>"I am your Father Luke. I will visit the dark-side one last time, just to make sure they know who's boss!" Her impish laughter washed over him and the tension was broken.<br>"Never fear, I will not set foot in a police car and I will get what I need and come home."  
>"Okay Dad."<p>

The door chime rang. "I wonder who that is at this hour?" He asked as he released his daughter and went to answer it. Looking through the peephole he saw a courier. Castle opened the door.  
>"Good evening sir, I have a delivery for a Mr Castle."<br>"That's me, but so late and on a Sunday?"  
>"Sorry sir, I was delayed yesterday. My bike broke-down. I had to do all my deliveries today. If they find out I'll get fired."<br>"Not to worry, I won't say a word."  
>"Thanks. Please sign here." The courier indicated with his finger. "And, if you could, leave out the date..."<br>Smiling, Castle signed and took delivery. "Good night."

"What is it dad?"  
>"A parcel of some kind. Must be from the publisher. Look you two, I gotta get some work done before my busy day, so I am gonna go look at this," he shook the yellow envelope and made a silly face, "and then I am gonna hit the sack. Night?"<br>Alexis smiled one of her full-beam smiles, the kind that reminded him of a sunrise on a strawberry day and the two girls floated towards the staircase.  
>Castle grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and went to study the parcel, waving good-night. His pulse was up, despite his cool performance. The parcel was not from a publisher, it was from Roy Montgomery.<p>

_Castle,  
>Yes, I am dead. Sorry about that.<br>I don't have a lot of time, so listen up. From where I stand, you are the only one who can protect Kate. You can do a lot more, but that's up to the fates.  
>I have sent a parcel to the Dragon. That's my name for the man behind all Kate's misery and her mother's death. I won't reveal who it is because he is deadly and has a long reach. I made my stand to remove a few bit-players like Lockwood and keep Kate alive. I hope it worked.<br>When the Dragon gets my little parcel it should cause him to take the hit off — I hope forever. I hope it, but I cannot be sure. To this end I have included enough information for you to get the whole picture and discover his identity, along with proof for all of it.  
>I know you and I predict that you will begin to dig regardless of my warning. My hope is that it will take you some time. While the Dragon is cooling off and you are heating-up it may give Kate the time to just live a little. I hope it is with you, but this secret will likely pull you and her apart.<br>For this I am truly sorry. Never has a man been more suited to our Kate. Never.  
>If the Dragon makes another move, I trust you will be ready.<br>One more thing, please look out for my wife and daughters. Things ended so suddenly, I fear they will be in financial trouble. I know you have the money, please do this for me as a favour, even though I have no right to ask._

_Oh, and let yourself love Kate. She will hurt you, but remember what I said: just keep showing up Castle.  
>Roy.<em>

"Goddam." Tears sprang to his eyes and his body started shaking. Castle sat in his chair and wept. After unknown time had passed, he poured a drink and opened the rest of the envelope. All manner of evidence scattered across his desk.  
>"Damn you Roy, for playing games, for making this harder than it already is."<br>Now he had to betray someone he loved. It was Kate or Alexis. What father could make such a choice?

**Josh's**

It had been a wonderful evening. She and Josh had relaxed with a movie and some Chinese. Esposito was in the hallway, playing some video game on his phone, a habit that followed Castle around like an infection.  
>"You worried about going back to work baby?" Asked Josh, between mouthfuls of popcorn.<br>Kate stretched and leaned into him, "Not at all. You know me, I can't live without being a cop. I am nervous about the new Captain though."  
>"I am sure he will be a pushover like your last Captain." Said Josh.<br>Kate noticed how he did not know the details. He had not picked-up that the new Captain was a woman, he had not known Roy's name. She knew he spoke to Ryan and Espo, but did he not retain any of the details.  
>Thinking of one who noticed details brought her too close to memories, so she forgave him and put it down to his personality and his tough job.<p>

"Captain Gates will be okay, it's just that she's a stickler for the rules and we have been so used to flexible that I am not sure what it will all feel like."  
>Josh made an uh-huh sound and chomped more popcorn.<br>"I am gonna be busy too. There's that conference coming-up in Quebec, not to mention my new practice. So many patients. It's exhausting."  
>"I know Josh, but you got the chops." She smiled and snuggled closer.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Tomorrow.**

"Castle not in yet?" Asked Kate of the two detectives.  
>"Welcome back Boss!" They chimed as they jumped up to greet her.<br>"Nope, but you know those lazy playboy-types, never up before ten." Came Esposito, by way of defence. He had been sure Castle would man-up and it looked like he was going to be disappointed.  
>"Sure glad to see you here again boss." Said Ryan, shaking her hand – a little nervously, he didn't know how to greet her anew like this.<br>Kate blushed a little to see their happy faces. "Thanks boys. Now, where's my coffee?"  
>"Ah—" Esposito was stumped. "That was a Castle thing, you know. Didn't think to—"<br>"Never mind Espo, I'm jerking your chain. I was getting spoiled by it anyway."  
>"Spoiled? By good coffee? How is that even possible?"<br>That voice. "Castle!" This time a cheer from three throats at once.  
>"Hello my old team mates." His blue eyes danced and his smile was genuine. "I brought coffee and claws all round. But don't get used to it. Wouldn't want to spoil you!"<br>"Oh shutup Castle and hand it over." Said Kate, smiling for what felt like the first time in a month.  
>Behind her Esposito nodded to Castle, acknowledging his courage.<p>

"Detective Beckett." A stranger's voice called their attention. "I would like to see you in my office please."  
>"I have never seen a face say 'gulp'" Quipped Castle, "I must make a note!"<br>"Just you wait Castle, I bet you're next."

Captain Gates greeted Kate as she entered. Her smile was real, but it gave-off no heat and Kate felt the jaws of a vice begin to close on her.  
>"I trust you are recovered detective?" Was her opening salvo.<br>"Yes Captain. The doctor said to take it easy, but I am ready to work."  
>"That's good to hear. I take it personally when one of my own is targetted for murder. I will not remove Ryan or Esposito from your detail and they will continue to watch your back. To and fro, detective, for as long as it takes."<br>"But Captain, they are getting tired – it's hard work – and I am fit and armed. Do you think it's necessary? No new attempts have been made."  
>"I will make that call Detective. It's not up to you. What you can do is some explaining."<br>"How so?"  
>"How so, <em>Sir<em>. Or _Captain_. I won't tolerate insubordination detective."  
>"Sorry, Captain, I —"<br>"I know you are used to Roy's style of management, but he's not here, I am. Suck it up detective."  
>"Yes Sir." Screw her, Kate thought, it will be Sir not Captain. She hasn't earned anything from me yet.<br>"Hmmm." Said Gates. She waved for Beckett to sit.  
>"What I want explained is what happened in that warehouse and why Roy Montgomery is dead." She fixed Beckett with a gaze like a lance and screwed-down the Jedi mind powers. At least it seemed like that to Kate. Jedi mind powers? Why would I think that, it was so. Castley?<br>"Sir, I have filed a full report already. Before I was shot."  
>"I know detective, I read it. I want to hear it again."<br>This is going to be a long day, thought Kate.

"What's keeping them so long." Castle was drumming his fingers on his customary chair. The coffee he had brought for Kate was getting cold. The other two were wondering the same, but keeping their heads down. Castle went to bug them.  
>"What the deal with this new Captain?" He asked them.<br>"Shhhh. Not so loud Castle. Geez." Ryan said, waving him to silence.  
>"Oh this is gonna be a long day." Said Castle.<p>

It took an hour and almost a battery worth of Angry Birds before Kate emerged from the office. She waved limply at the others and kept going. "Need coffee." Was all she said.  
>"Mr Castle." Came the Voice.<br>"Ho ha! It's my turn." He said aloud, closing his phone and leaping up. "Coming Captain."  
>As soon as the door had closed, Gates asked: "What are you doing here Mr Castle?"<br>"I am here to lend support to the team and gather the final notes I need to complete my new novel."  
>Gates ground her teeth. She so badly wanted to enforce the 'call me Sir' line with this man, but he was out of her range. That was the whole problem really, he was a wildcard, an oddity. Out of place.<br>"I have been informed by the Mayor that you are to be encouraged to remain attached to this precinct, Mr. Castle —"  
>"Just Castle is fine. Or Rick." He smiled.<br>"— but, I am not interested in what the Mayor wants. If he doesn't want me running this show, then he can replace me. I want to hear from you why you think I should not kick you to the curb right now."  
>"I stopped a dirty bomb." Said castle, showing his palms.<br>"You — C'mon. Just because you had a lucky break or two does not mean you are a cop. How do I know you have not put my people into more danger than normal?"

It was a legitimate question and one that Castle did not have a ready answer to. He felt guilty enough about dragging Kate's demons into the light and about his pending betrayal of one of his girls.  
>"I don't know Captain Gates. What is known about the future? All I can say is that I have done no harm and I have been involved in much good."<br>Gates chewed his words for a while. She sat down, waving him to do the same.  
>"I am not unaware of your accomplishments here. I know that the NYPD has never been so popular in the public's eye since you joined with your media-circus behind you."<br>Castle beamed. It wasn't his circus, but whatever worked.  
>"I also know you have saved the lives of each of those fine detectives out there. Furthermore I know that Roy trusted you. Frankly that last one is the biggest thing you have going for you right now."<br>"I trusted and respected Roy, Captain. He was a fine man and I called him my friend." Castle was frank and steady, this was only the truth.  
>"However," Castle sighed and sat back a little, there had to be a but.<br>"I am informed that there is an oppressive sexual component at work. You seem to feed off innuendo and mischief, Mr. Castle. I won't have it."  
>"Please bring any accusations you have against me Captain. I am honourable and I have not touched a single staff member in any inappropriate way." Well almost, he thought, but I'll save that story.<br>"I have nothing specific Mr. Castle. I tell you this so that you are on notice. If I see or hear you employing innuendo or anything approaching sexuality with anyone in my precinct you will be gone so fast your ink won't dry."  
>"Is that all Captain?" He asked, feeling more than pissed, but controlling his face.<br>"No. There is one more criteria. You are not to go out on cases. I repeat: you are not to leave this precinct in the pursuit of duty. Whatever you do will be done here, at the murder-board, in these offices, but you _will not go out_ with my officers."  
>"Yes Ma'am." Castle had to agree.<br>"It's Sir or Captain to you Mr. Castle!" She erupted.  
>"No, I don't think so Ma'am. Not for a while at least." He got up and left.<p>

Despite her big words about the Mayor, he could see that her hands were tied. She was setting him up for a fall, looking for a formal way to wash her hands. He would not give her one.  
>Anyway, he thought, it's probably better for me not to tease Kate like I used to. It will only hurt too much. Perhaps a new kind of relationship is in order.<p>

"So?" Said the stares of the three as he walked into sight.  
>"I am grounded, but I can stay." He smiled. They all cheered, and then hushed quickly.<br>Even Kate smiled a little bit. That really made his day.  
>Esposito made a sign with his fingers, rubbing them with his thumb. Kate and Ryan groaned and quickly paid his winnings. Castle cocked an eyebrow.<br>"I knew you would stick around." Was all Esposito said, pocketing the cash.  
>"How are the vests?" He asked the boys.<br>"Don't go there Castle." Said Ryan, looking grim.  
>"Castle, a word?" Kate said as she made for the break-room. He straightened his tie, took a breath and followed.<p>

Rather than say anything and have it all come out wrong, he got busy with the coffee machine, not really wanting another cup.  
>"Thanks for coming back." She started, as she fished for an espresso cup.<br>He was about to say "Always," but he censored himself. This was going to be like writing — he would have to edit his words to fit several criteria: not to poke at Kate about their non-relationship and not to supply any ammo to the Captain.  
>"It's a pleasure detective, I am working on a new novel and I can use some fresh research."<br>"Oh!" New books by Castle always hit her inner-child. "That sounds really good. A new Heat novel I presume?"  
>All the while she was wiping the cups and staying a healthy distance from him. Castle fiddled with the machine a little, stealing a glance now and then.<br>"Yup. One more Heat novel, at least."  
>He paused, then added, "You won't have to worry about me getting in the way. I have pretty strict orders from the Captain and I am aware just how scared Alexis and my mother are. That sniper put a bullet into all of us."<br>Kate exhaled.

"You okay detective? Still in pain?"  
>"Not much. It twinges a little."<br>Castle made a face and pushed a button. "Coffee in-coming."  
>"So, are you going to tell me what the Captain said?" She asked him.<br>"It's pretty simple. I am not to go out on cases with you guys. My sole use is inside."  
>He turned a little so that he could face her. "I am really glad you're alive Beckett."<br>He cut-off the moment. Before, he would have eye-talked to her; beaming his love and devotion into her brain. Now it was more than he could spare. It would rip the last of himself out and hurtle it into an unwanted orbit.  
>"So am I Castle." She almost touched his arm, but stopped-short.<br>"This is weird." She said and then smiled sheepishly. "Did I say that aloud?"  
>Castle gave a short laugh and then got back to the coffee machine.<p>

"Boss! A body has dropped!" Came Ryan's voice from the door. Kate's eyes lit-up and she whisked around Castle and into work.

"So our vic is a retired woman who was killed in what looks like a home-invasion." Esposito was relaying the information as the team gathered their gear.  
>"The body was found by her daughter, it's actually not far from the station."<br>Kate snapped her gun in place, tweaked her hair and said, "Let's go. Road trip Castle."  
>Castle made a show of sitting in his chair.<br>"Uh, right." Said Kate, glowering a little. "We'll bring you all the news. I guess."  
>He watched them head for the elevator. Esposito looked back and shrugged. Castle waved.<p>

How the hell am I going to do this? It's like trying to juggle with one arm. I get half the picture, I am only going to be half as useful.  
>After an hour of Angry Birds, Castle was just as angry. Kate had texted him a brief description of the scene, along with a photograph, but after that it was silence. He knew it was too much work to encode what the senses can imbibe into a text message. He didn't blame them for not trying too hard.<br>Frankly, he felt defeated and tired. Seeing her had been much harder than he had expected.

"Castle, are you doing anything useful?" The Captain had stopped near his chair.  
>"Angry Birds?" He asked by way of reply. "You gonna find innuendo in that?"<br>She glared at him and left.  
>Screw this. He stood to go. Looking at the empty bullpen he saw the past and the future that might have been. A sadness alike to the one that consumed him as Kate lay in his arms bleeding, threatened to suffocate him.<br>Might as well make one last symbolic adjustment and then get out of here.  
>He moved his chair from the side of Kates' desk to the front, so that he would not be alongside her any longer. Seems appropriate. His thoughts were bitter. He gave it another five and then left the station.<p>

Later, at the loft.  
>"This isn't gonna work is it Castle?" Came Esposito's voice on the phone.<br>"Not looking that way." Replied Castle.  
>"Look bro, we need you on the scenes. You gotta find a way to get around the Captain."<br>"I am open to suggestions."  
>"Kate had a little melt-down when we got back and you weren't there. She was keen to fill the murder board and involve you." This hurt, he could picture her disappointment.<br>"I am sorry that I hurt her. I should have thought about that."  
>"And don't think we didn't notice the chair.. This is not like you Castle. Snap out of it man."<br>"As I said, detective, I am open to suggestions."  
>"How about you have a word with the Mayor. Get some clout behind you."<br>"I don't like to push my privileges with the city, but I will speak to him. Thanks Esposito."  
>"Good. Tomorrow?"<br>"Perhaps." 

**Kate's**

"You look a lot better, but I can see that you are pissed." Said Josh as he came into the apartment. He shed his coat and stashed his briefcase before he turned to envelope her in his arms. Kate fell into his chest and tried to be strong. She was having more and more trouble facing her feelings. She had gambled a lot of emotional cash on this first day back at work healing a lot of wounds. She had lost.  
>For some reason everything seemed to be slipping away; her feelings, her life.<br>"What is wrong with me Josh?" She asked, tearing-up and clutching him.  
>"I don't think there's anything wrong with you, baby, you are perfect. Give yourself some time to heal." His voice was soft and his attitude was full of love. Somehow this made her feel even more wretched. The wound pulsed and she wished the bullet had just killed her.<br>She let go and wandered into the lounge.  
>"Ryan is on duty tonight." Josh indicated with his thumb, "I think I better get him some food or something. Let me get changed."<br>In what seemed like typical Josh-fashion, he did not notice her quiet sob as she curled on the couch. He was off to sort other things out. That's not fair, she thought. I am such a bitch.

**The loft.**

He had not gone back into 'work' the next day. He had received no texts or calls from his team either. They were all pretending that nothing was wrong. Castle busied himself cleaning the loft. Tonight was poker-night and Bob was coming, along with Judge Markaway. Only a few hours to go and I will lay all my cards on the table, he thought. I hope they aren't holding good hands.

The doorbell chimed at seven on the dot and Castle let the Mayor in.  
>"Hello Bob, you feeling lucky?" He greeted his old friend, taking his coat.<br>"As if I'd tell you Castle," smiled the Mayor. Castle chuckled and went to get him a drink.  
>"Listen, there's some advice and maybe a favour I want to ask of you later." Castle handed him a whiskey.<br>"Yeah?" Asked Bob, taking a swig.  
>"Let's not get into it yet. Not until I have you on the ropes."<br>Bob looked at him, his eyes seeming to say he already knew where this was going, but he only raised his glass and said cheers.

Later they were into the game and Castle was not doing well. The Judge had the largest pile of chips and he puffed at his cigar contentedly.  
>Castle glared at him, but felt no real animosity. These two men had played poker with him for so many years that he was entirely comfortable, whatever the current fortunes.<br>"And I fold." He had to say, with a hang-dog expression. He slapped his cards down.  
>"Looks like you ain't gonna get me on the ropes tonight Castle." Said Bob.<br>"Look that way."

"I think I know what's on your mind." He continued, folding too. The Judge smirked and pulled the chips to his vast pile.  
>"Yeah, what's up Castle, you look downright maudlin?" Said Markaway.<br>"Okay, I'll bite." Said Castle, leaning back and lifting his glass. "What do you suppose it is Bob?"  
>"Well, for one it's love and love lost." He said, measuring his words. Castle was not prepared for that and he went a little pale.<br>"For another it's a certain iron gate that has closed on you."  
>"Very perceptive, as ever, Bob."<br>"Ah, Gates." Said Markaway. "Even I take a different corridor when I know she's in the building."  
>Bob acknowledged this with a nod. "She's not a bad sort, but just like her name there is no give and take in her soul."<br>"You want me to intercede?" He asked, looking at Castle with pity.  
>"I don't know Bob. I don't want favours. You already did me a huge one just getting me into Montgomery's precinct three years ago."<br>"Way I see it Castle, if I had told you nay, you wouldn't have met that detective and your life may be whole lot simpler now. Maybe I didn't do you a favour."  
>Castle sighed and took another swig. He eyed the Judge's cigar in a forlorn manner.<br>"Thinking of starting?" Ask Markaway. He missed nothing that one.  
>"I have not been at my best and I find vices entice me these days." Castle admitted.<br>"Well, you don't have to make me feel bad about it." Sulked the Judge.  
>Bob scoffed, "Ah, we all have a vice or two. Spice of life and all that." The Judge smiled and took another puff.<br>"Leaving Ka— the detective out of this, I find that I am unable to finish my latest novel without access, full access, to cases. I would like to rewind and get back to where we were before she got shot."  
>"You writing again?" Asked the Judge.<br>"Yes, a new Heat novel. It's more dire than the others, but what writer can divorce experience from their work?"  
>"Look Castle, you have made the NYPD real to the citizens of this town. You have brought so much good will-"<br>"And donations." Markaway interjected.  
>"— to the force that we find ourselves in your debt."<br>"And then there was that little dirty-bomb matter. The one that did not explode." The Judge tossed-it in, like a lazy card. "Just sayin'."  
>Castle laughed at their blasé interplay. He enjoyed these two earthy men and their wry observations.<br>"While I can suggest things to the force, I can't order them to be done." Bob was zoning-into the problem. "Still, my suggestions carry weight and Captains who want to be employed tend to heed them."  
>"I don't like to do this." Said Castle. The whole thing had a nasty flavour.<br>"Me neither," agreed Bob, "but it's the only way I can see to get the iron to bend."  
>"What if I give her a time-line?" Asked Castle, "A limit. I need say three or four cases more — with full access — before I will have enough and I can close the show."<p>

He was in a bind. Another poker game was happening here. "Very meta", rolled across his memory, bringing a wan smile. He was playing for a full return to the old status-quo. He was playing for the resources he would need to investigate the Dragon and save Kate. He could not let the others see all of this, so he was trying to get a foot in the door.  
>He was gambling that a few cases would become a few cases more, if he could charm the new Captain; prove to her he was useful.<br>At the same time he was busy betraying Alexis. He was actually trying to get himself into danger again. He didn't know why, not with clarity. He knew one thing for sure, if he lost Kate or Alexis, he was done. He would not recover.

"Perhaps that could work." The Mayor was saying. "You'd get a chance to influence her, work your charm." Bob saw to the heart of it as usual.  
>He continued, "And as the Mayor, I happen to know the Governor. It would not be bad pool for me to ask him to lend you a hand. A phone call should do."<br>The Judge put his cigar down and said, "Are you sure you want to get back into this Castle?"  
>"Why so Judge?"<br>"It's a messy business. We are going to be leaning on folks to force this issue and all it's going to get is you back into trouble. Are you telling us everything?"  
>Damn, that man was even more perceptive than Castle had figured. He had to hold his poker-face now and convince these men that all he wanted was to finish the book.<br>"I am, actually." He sighed and allowed some of his pain to show. "I have lost Beckett. That's done. It's my problem. To get back on my feet I need to close the Heat series by finishing this novel. I am looking for one or two genuine moments or plot-points and that's why I need to shadow the team for a short while. I won't pretend that inspiration won't strike and further novels may start to write themselves, but right now I am aiming at closure."  
>"You won't open the case of Beckett's mom?" Asked the Judge, looking stern.<br>Now why did he ask that? A flash of panic hit him, but he kept his face sombre and a little pained. "As I said, Kate and I are through. All I caused was pain, and not a little death by digging into those graves. In that regard, I have learned my lesson."  
>His two friends looked satisfied at that. They could see he was hurting, they knew what Beckett had meant to him.<br>"Writer," said the Mayor, "I believe I can get the Gates to open for a while. Just don't get your fingers trapped when it slams down."  
>"Thanks Bob, I owe you, again."<br>"Forget it Castle, we are in your debt, remember? Just get what you need and get out."


	4. Chapter 4

**Tomorrow.**

"Castle not in yet?" Asked Kate of the two detectives.  
>"Welcome back Boss!" They chimed simultaneously as they jumped up to greet her.<br>"Nope, but you know those lazy playboy-types, never up before ten." Came Esposito, by way of defence. He had been sure Castle would man-up and it looked like he was going to be disappointed.  
>"Sure glad to see you here again boss." Said Ryan, shaking her hand – a little nervously, he didn't know how to greet her anew like this.<br>Kate blushed a little to see their happy faces. "Thanks boys. Now, where's my coffee?"  
>"Ah—" Esposito was stumped. "That was a Castle thing, you know. Didn't think to—"<br>"Never mind Espo, I'm jerking your chain. I was getting spoiled by it anyway."  
>"Spoiled? By good coffee? How is that even possible?"<br>That voice. "Castle!" This time a cheer from three throats at once.

**Gate's office**

Victoria sat, a thundercloud parked above her head. The phone looked at her, mafia-like. She had never been quite so angry in her life. The feeling of being pinched and extorted was intense.  
>The injustice of it hurt like a physical pain. Castle would get his way, she knew this, but she sure as shit did not have to like it.<br>If it got out of hand, if she was not respected by those above her in the food-chain, she would resign. Right now, she would let the old-boys club have its way. She was nothing if not patient.  
>To add salt to the wounds, Castle knocked on her door and popped his head in.<br>"Morning Ma'am." He said. Oh, it was _on_.  
>"Castle." She indicated for him to enter. "You have done a cheap thing and I won't forget it. You'll get your way for now." Her eyes blazed and she thrust her finger at him to punctuate, "But let me trip you up even once and I will press charges, if I can, or I will throw you out of the building. If all that fails, I will resign. My career is not worth this kind of corruption."<br>Castle's mouth hung open. He did not realize quite how ethical this woman really was. And he felt like the dirty, betraying rat he really was. He wanted to trust her. He wanted to get this bad karma right.  
>He thought about bringing her onto his secret mission, but it was too soon. What if she was involved? He could not risk that. For now it would have to be bad blood and shame.<br>"I understand Captain." He would give her that much. Respect was important.  
>Gates nodded, noticing the shift. She flicked her eyes at her door. He left.<p>

**The team**.

The first thing he did to change patterns was forgo the traditional coffee and claws. He clamped-down on any stray hint of sadness and concentrated on building a new rapport.

"Morning team." He was going to use new words too.  
>"Hey bro!" Esposito bumped his fist. Ryan gleamed and shook his hand.<br>Kate looked up from her stack of paperwork and smiled, "Morning Castle, we missed you."  
>"Sorry, been distracted by writing. What happened to that home-invasion case?"<br>"Solved that one, don't need you around after all." Quipped Kate. Castle grinned, despite feeling like a Salvador Dali portrait had come to life and everything that was known was now unknown. Perhaps he had stepped-into an alternative reality?  
>Shutting off the weird he said, "Let me guess, it was the CIA after all?"<br>The three made their horror know with a groan. Oh yeah, he was back.

Kate noticed that there was no coffee. Briefly, she glanced at his char. His chair? Really? How am I going to recover if I can't stop these defunct feelings? She made the quip about him not being needed and for a moment she saw a bottomless agony in his eyes. Oh Castle, have I hurt you that much? Then he recovered and she could not say whether it had been her own mind playing a trick. Well, back to work I guess.  
>"New case. You got here just in time." She declared.<br>"Yeah, this is a weird one." Said Ryan, floating over on his chair, Esposito close behind.  
>"Loco crazy man. You gonna love it."<p>

And so it turned out. There had been some tension when he joined them on the scene and he had to explain that he had jammed the Gates open for a time. To questions about the how, he refused to answer. He told them only that he was in this for a short period and was looking to finish his last Heat novel. Was it an illusion that Kate blanched when she heard this? No, he cut that off. No time for mind games and second-guessing. She was his one and gone.

The case was scoping into something bizarre relating to the art world. A painting was under the body of the vic, an identical copy stood on the floor, and Castle was not at all sure he liked the frame.  
>"This frame is wrong." He said, eyeing the excrescence.<br>"What's your thinking?" Kate asked him.  
>"Not sure yet. Doesn't it strike you as too large for the canvas? Like the frame is more important than the art."<br>"And that fake under the vic?"  
>"And then there's that."<br>"Go on Castle." She knew he had these almost savant insights into crime scenes and was willing to hear him out. Also, she was enjoying their return to some kind of normal.  
>"Well, couple this.. horror.. with that horror," he pointed from the frame to the body, "and you have a kind of symmetry." He got that far-away look in his eyes.<br>"I wonder..." He strode to the painting. It was resting on the ground, leaning on the wall. He pulled it forward to look at the binding. There was no sign of tampering. If someone had just replaced the original with a fake, the binding would be different, but it looked as old as the surrounding tape and nails. Then there was the canvas itself. He could not place it, but it was off.  
>"What if they replaced the entire thing? Fake painting and—"<br>"Fake frame!" Kate finished his thoughts. Jolt of pain. Clamp it down.  
>His blue eyes sparkled and she could not help but feel a deep satisfaction. They were so in tune; he was her tune. Nope, stop that.<p>

"But this is the original, surely?" Said Kate, looking at the painting rather than him.  
>"Maybe. I admit, it's a stretch."<br>"And this Joe," she thumbed the vic, "who was holding tape and other eccentric art supplies could not have removed the original."  
>"Yeah, weird. Why break-in to a gallery with the tools you need to remove a painting and replace it with a potential fake and then not actually replace it with a fake?"<p>

"Cameras caught something last night." Said Esposito, approaching them. "You gonna want to see this one."  
>As they turned to head for the little office, the door chime rang and Castle looked-up. A stunning blonde entered and looked around. She saw the cops and made a bee-line.<br>She was tall and looked like a super-model. Ryan gave a low whistle. Kate got her trademark irk-line on her brow. Castle just felt detached from reality as he swam in the golden light of this creature's splendour.  
>"Close you mouth Castle." Said Kate. She was boiling. Castle was looking like a goddess had just kissed him, this did bad things to Kate's stomach. She wanted to shoot him.<br>"Uh." He said. It was eloquent.

"Hello, my name is Sandy Walker. I am an Art Insurance agent and this gallery is one of my clients." She held her hand out to Castle. He took it and shook it gently. It felt like a little bird.

"Detective Beckett." Kate muscled into the introduction. She quickly reeled-off the names of the others. "And disregard Mr. Castle here, he is only observing."  
>"Oh, right." Said Sandy, taking Kate's hand quickly. "I have some information for you."<br>She turned to see the victim. "That is Gerald Fauve, he was the owner."  
>"Well damn." Said Esposito. "Guess that makes life a little easier. What was he doing with that painting?"<br>Sandy indicated the one against the wall. "Unless I read this wrong, Gerald was trying to replace the original with a fake. It's something we Insurers have to watch out for."  
>"How much was that painting insured for?" Asked Kate.<br>"Five hundred thou." Sandy replied.  
>"Whew!" Said ryan.<br>"It's too tidy." Said Castle, shaking his head. He bounced back to the original against the wall.  
>"Someone killed him before he could get here," he indicated the distance from the body, "then they took this down from the wall. Or Gerald did. And then back to there where he got killed."<br>He lifted the painting, "I think this entire thing is a fake. A substitution for the original. Frame and all."  
>"Two fakes?" Asked Ryan, looking confused.<p>

Sandy crossed to Castle and knelt down to look at the canvas. Oh, those knees and that little mini-skirt. He could not stop himself from the fantasy that played across his mind.  
>"-astle? Mr. Castle?" She was trying to speak to him. "Uh, sorry, go on." Good recovery.<br>He felt like a total wretch, being attracted this blonde stranger when he was still covered in the Beckett onion peels. Well, bugger it. Perhaps part of my mind is finally letting-go.  
>"This is certainly a fake too." She did an eyebrow thing that made his knees weak as she peered at the surface. "How strange."<br>"And now would be a good time to watch the footage I found." Esposito interjected. "If you could all spare the time."

It showed Gerald entering, carrying the first fake. After he fumbled all his tools into the store, he closed the door. Seconds later, while he was crossing the room, the door burst open and two men in hoods ran in.  
>The murder was over in a flash, it looked like a knife to the back of the head. Gerald fell like a haunch of meat onto his fake.<br>The men went directly to the painting on the wall, took it down and then a third man entered with what transpired to be an exact duplicate. They removed the one on the wall, and then an alarm sounded. Leaving the new fake they took the original and fled.

"Goddam." Said Kate, not leaving the invective. "So many questions."  
>"I know, right?" Said Castle, smiling at her. She gave him a death-ray look in return, and was a little startled to see it make no impression.<br>"Alright. Mrs. Walker-"  
>"<em>Miss<em> Walker." Sandy corrected.  
>"Right, can you come down to the station so we can get a statement?"<br>After that, they took what they could and headed back to the precinct. Castle made an excuse to go home and they waved him goodbye.  
>"See you a little later." He called.<p>

With a spring in his step, Castle beetled back to his loft. Not willing to feel an instant of regret, he simply enjoyed the ideas that presented themselves viz-a-viz Sandy Walker. Sand. Walking. Ity-bitsy bikinis.  
>It was nice not to feel heavy for a moment. He was home to catch Alexis when she returned. He wanted to reassure her that he was being good, and reassure himself that he was making the right decision to investigate the Dragon. Although, he mused, if this Sandy creature distracts me I may just forget about that too...<p>

**Back at the station.**

Castle got back well after lunch. The murder-board was littered with clues and the team was arrayed before it like birds on a wire. He sidled-up and joined them.  
>"Sorry, had to go see Alexis. Gimme the short story."<br>"Two crimes. One murder. Connected? We don't know yet." Kate began.  
>"We assume the owner, Gerald, would have erased the tapes when he was done with his little insurance fraud."<br>"If it was fraud." Said Castle, "He may have been trying to protect the painting and himself by using a fake."  
>"Point." Ryan.<br>"Anyway," Kate continued, "the killers seem to have been watching the place with similar intentions. They see Gerald open the shop and they act."  
>"They kill him, retrieve the original, get scared by the alarm and bolt." Esposito.<br>"But why would they leave the other fake," Asked Castle, "for all to see?"  
>"Yeah, that's burning me too. That fake started us thinking about, well, fakes. And why didn't they try to destroy the video feed?" Kate.<br>"Maybe they panicked? Or they are amateurs?" Ryan.  
>"Maybe they didn't see what Gerald was carrying."<br>"C'mon Castle. It's huge and right there." Kate.  
>"But didn't a tech have to swab blood off it before we could id it? Maybe it was covered too quickly and then by his body, they didn't care to study it."<br>Kate stretched and walked around her desk for a change of pace.

"Alright, we have two crimes. One hurried and brutal. One maybe not so criminal."  
>She sat down at her desk, momentarily glancing at Castle's new chair.<br>"Whatever was going on in there, I think we need to look for traces of drugs, " Castle said as he took his seat. He tilted the chair back with his knees against her desk.  
>"What are you thinking Castle?"<br>"It's just a hunch, but we should trace that painting's provenance. I am willing to bet it's newly into the country. And what other uses could such a large, horrible, frame be put to?"  
>"Hey hey!" Said Esposito, "To hold heroin, Johnny Vong style."<br>"Indeed." Said Castle.  
>Kate gave orders, the dog-work began.<p>

An hour later, a small hush broke-out in the pen and Castle looked-up from his cell phone to see Sandy Walker approaching from the elevator.  
>Beckett looked-up at about the same time, but she watched Castle. She was already irked by his behavious earlier that day.<br>She kept having 'Hampton' moments, and then had to run through her mental checklist of facts: one, I love Josh, two, Josh loves me, three, Alexis.  
>Well, she thought, I can just add another. Four, Castle is fickle and unfaithful. Somehow it didn't sit right, but she left it on the list. Anything to keep her temper.<p>

"Detectives, I hope I am not late?" Said the woman. Castle leaped to his feet like a bottle-rocket.  
>"Never fear, it's always nice to see your face." He twitched his eyebrows and generally did his playboy puppy dance.<br>"Down boy." Shot Esposito. Castle leered at him, "Aw, but I want to keep her. Can't I Daddy, please?"  
>Sandy blushed a little but gave a crystal-sparkling laugh. "Mr. Castle you are too much. Now to whom do I speak to?" She looked directly at him, "And not you."<p>

Kate took her off to a side office, throwing back, "Stay."  
>Castle watched them through the glass. So absorbed was he that he didn't notice the two detectives looming up behind him. Esposito put a large hand on his shoulder and he twitched into the moment.<p>

"Dude, a few things. You gonna get your ass handed-to you by the Captain if you keep up the sexay."  
>Ryan followed, also holding Castle down by the shoulder, "And you are gonna get yourself beaten by two anonymous cops if you don't stop hurting Beckett."<br>The two spoke evenly and quietly, their postures were calm and their grips on Castle looked like camaraderie. He saw all this and felt the icy air of sober threat. They were really angry with him and doing what these two did best, they were protecting Kate.

It took him a moment to get angry too. He liked these guys and they had faced death together, but a line was a line. He pushed up with all his strength to batter their hands from him and whipped-around to face them. He was about to speak, when Esposito said, "Not here bro."  
>The detectives marched towards the steps down to Lanie's domain. Castle took one more look at Sandy and one reluctant look at Kate and followed them.<p>

"What am I supposed to do, hmm? What do you want from me?" He launched into it as soon as he saw them waiting in the dark corridor.  
>"Respect, bro. She deserves that." Espo.<br>"Like hell. She knows how I feel. Felt. She turned me off like a tap. She put me through the best years of my life, and the worst." He stopped to breathe, his shoulders shaking from the emotion.  
>Ryan's eyes were like globes. He had never seen Castle like this, usually the writer was so creative, speaking in what sounded like pre-written sentences.<br>"If I can't move-on then what options do I have, eh? You tell me?" He waved his hands around, pacing.

"That's partly why I'm here guys. To to finish the novel. Last of the Heat series. I'm here to close the chapter. To save myself. Kate is happy with Josh and even if she isn't, she just cannot be happy with me. No matter how often I have made it easy for her to.. Ah, why bother!"  
>He slumped to the floor, his back against the wall.<br>Esposito spoke softly, "I get it bro. I hate to see it happening, but it looks like Kate and you will never be. Man, that really sucks." He also slumped down the wall, to crouch on the floor.  
>Ryan joined them on the other side of Castle. "Castle, its been a ride with you. You breezed-in here and made us all better detectives. You brought Kate out of herself and you healed many wounds. I am sorry too, man."<br>Castle muttered something they could not hear.  
>Ryan continued, "I can see you like Sandy, and I can understand you wanting to do anything to move away from the pain you must be feeling. It's just—"<br>"What, Ryan?"  
>"For old love, for respect, give Beckett a break. Don't flaunt it here. If you must, just go home and call that woman out of sight. For us?"<br>"Jeez. I know you are right. I have been an asshole. Again."  
>"We know, bro. If you say your name just right it's 'astle' — so this is not news." Came Esposito's sombre conclusion. "Don't sweat it."<br>Despite himself, Castle gave a yelp of laughter. His eyes almost regained their sparkle. "That's a doozy Esposito, you want a job?"

After that, the three stood and made friends again. They filed silently back up the stairs. Deeper down the corridor a certain ME pulled her ears back into her morgue. "Very interesting."

**Kate**

Even though Kate was entirely disposed to hating this blonde bimbo, she found Sandy to be intelligent and direct. She had a snarky sense of humour and she did not push any of her usual buttons. It was hard not to like the woman. Damn.

"Do you have any idea who those thugs in the masks may have been?"  
>"No detective, scary buggers the lot. The way they killed Gerald. So quickly and without pause." She looked at Kate, "was horrifying."<br>"Do you think Gerald may have been legitimately changing the original for a fake? Perhaps to protect the painting from theft?"  
>"That's an old line in my business. On the whole, we want fewer copies floating around. Forgeries make our lives difficult. Gerald's contract was clear, he was not to make a copy. He was up to something."<br>"What do you think that could have been?"  
>"Hard to say. He might have been trying to sell it. Twice, if you know what I mean."<br>She raised her eyebrows at Kate, who had to laugh at the silly expression. It reminded her of Castle somehow.  
>"And the second fake? That's just weird. The frame and all. What do you make of that Sandy?"<br>"Ah, that's a poser. Imagine if Gerald had done his switch earlier, then those thugs would have faked a fake! It's a mystery." She paused and then said, "Speaking of mysteries. What's a mystery writer doing pretending to be a cop? Dish."  
>Kate had to smile again. This woman had aspects of Lanie and Castle, she was pretty much irresistable.<br>"Oh, Castle's been a fixture hereabouts for three years. He started doing 'research' into real crimes and how we tackle them, but I think he stays for the sheer romance of it all. You know, bored playboy, too much money, mad imagination. He's been a real help to us, but also a real pain too."

The three returned to the pit and saw Kate and Sandy giggling like school chums.  
>"Makes up for the hard day she's had." Esposito said.<br>"Seems like they get along. I wonder if they are laughing about you Castle?"  
>Castle, who was too close to the raw edge of emotions simply shrugged.<br>"Think I'm calling it detectives. See you tomorrow. Ish."  
>They watched him leave, the girls still laughing in the conference room.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**The loft.**

"Hey my girls." Castle shut the door and joined Alexis and Martha at the kitchen table, "How was your day?"  
>"Hi Dad, it was nice to see you at lunch time. Did you solve the case?"<br>"Not yet, but it got weirder. Tell you about it later, I'm starved."

Just then his phone rang, he flipped it open, saw an unknown number. "Castle!"  
>"Hello Mr. Castle, it's Sandy from the gallery?"<br>"Oh yes, Sandy Walker if I recall. What can I do for you Miss Walker?" He punched the air with one arm and did a little turn and dashed to his office.  
>"Now who do you suppose that could be?" Asked Martha, from the lip of her wine glass. Alexis lifted her shoulders and dropped them. "A new girl?"<p>

"— remembered I was a Miss? You seem to be good with the details Mr. Castle."  
>"Please just call me Rick, and yes I admit you made an impression."<br>She laughed, a clear tinkle, "Well, I aim to do that, but not everyone notices."  
>"You must be aiming at blind bats then Miss Walker, your charms cannot be, ah, missed."<br>"Please, you call me Sandy."  
>"I will, what's your number?" Another laugh.<br>"Look, Rick, I'm not calling you about the case. I spoke to that nice detective Beckett and she assures me that you are available for dinner. I thought you could pick me up at seven and take me out."  
>Well, well. How refreshing. "I happen to think that's a fine idea Sandy, see you later."<p>

"Sorry girls, change of plans. I'm having dinner out." He spoke quickly as he raced for the door. "No time, have fun. I plan to." He leered at them as he ducked-out.

"Your father. Sometimes I wonder where his mind is. You mark my words kiddo, this is gonna end badly."  
>"Aw gran, I think it's positive. He isn't mooning about lovesick for Kate. That's got to be something right?"<p>

**Going out.**

His Ferrari hummed loudly as left the parking. They had coordinated by text and he was off to fetch Sandy from her apartment. It wasn't too far from the gallery where the crime scene was still taped-off.  
>He felt an air of ease, as if the pressure of the last few years was loosening. Part of him still whined, that traitor within who had decided that Kate was the one. He didn't want to spoil the moment, so he put the squeeze on and crushed all thoughts of her from his mind. Tonight would be all about fun.<br>He got there on time and she was waiting just within the glass doors to the lobby. She stepped out as he opened the passenger door. She was stunning, draped in a little red nothing that left everything to the imagination.

"You make me quite dizzy." He greeted her and kissed her hand. "Dare to step in?"  
>Sandy laughed again, that easy laugh and climbed into the car.<br>"Fancy car, writer, but ouch."  
>"What's wrong?"<br>"I would have thought, you know, at least seat cushions? Maybe some leather on the dash?"  
>"Yeah, these models are a bit spartan inside." He had to admit. Perhaps a cushion would have been a good idea.<br>"Spartan? You can see the wires that roll the window up and down. And they are connected to a.. Is that a handle? A window winder? My head may explode."  
>He was enjoying her delicious ladling of the irony of sybaritic paucity displayed by Ferrari. This girl was really something.<br>"Well, if you do 'splode, just lean back so you don't mess up my suit."  
>"Oh, eww. I protest. My brains not good enough for you?"<br>"On the contrary, they seem quite nimble. It's that I prefer them inside your rather attractive head."

They bantered to and fro while he negotiated the evening traffic towards the restaurant; a little eclectic place that had no theme but served startling food. It was his secret weapon when it came to dates, not that he had been on one for a long time.  
>As the lights strobed over the car, a beam of light would wash across Sandy. She leaned forward to do something exotic to her shoe and he caught a glimpse of a neat tattoo down her long, distractingly naked, back. It snaked all along her spine.<br>"That's a fine tat you have there, what's the story?"  
>"Oh-ho. Already gathering details writer?" She winked coyly.<br>"Always." He said, and choked a little. Better to avoid that phrase.  
>"It's just something I fancied when I was younger and a lot dumber. Tattoo's are for life, and the young should never be allowed near them. Still, I am glad it's tasteful and in a place that won't suffer from wrinkles."<br>"It begs the questions though, going down your spine like that.."  
>"Where does it end?" She raised her brow and smirked.<br>"Hoo-boy." Change gears, turn wheel, drive car. Focus Castle.

The dinner went well and they found easy conversation. He told Sandy all about the adventures he'd had in the last three years. She shared a few art insurance stories, scams and forgeries.  
>After their meal they got a light desert and just sat back to finish their wine slowly. The restaurant had a fine fire-place and was fairly empty, so they took the time to relax as if in their own world.<br>"Tell me about Beckett." Sandy asked, in a lull.  
>"What's to tell? I've related a few cop stories already."<br>She dipped her eyes, "Castle, sorry, Rick— I can see that you keep a coal burning for her."  
>"Is it that obvious?" He asked her, amazed by her insight.<br>"To me, yes. I also spoke with her earlier, remember? It's what she didn't say that made the connection."  
>Castle felt a little of the old guilt and sadness return. "Please Sandy, I don't want to talk about her. You have insight, but it's all too painful. I'm trying to move on."<br>"I'm sorry Rick." She leaned-across and kissed his cheek. It sent a shiver through his body.  
>"You are some kind of woman Sandy Walker. Don't blame me if you replace every other thought in my head."<br>"As if I could do that, Mr. Writer. I'd be happy with my own little chapter."  
>"Well, I think one has started." She came back in again and they touched lips and for a while Castle really couldn't think of anything else. At all.<p>

**The loft.**

He got back at eleven that night, after dropping the delectable Miss Walker back home. She had played the old 'coffee?' line, but he had declined. Not for lack of will, but for lack of something he could not explain. Lingering love perhaps.  
>Sandy had seen it immediately and she had given him a chaste hug, whispering into his ear that it was honourable to not start another fire until all the coals where out.<br>He had watched her slink back into her building in dumb silence. Maybe there _was_ life after Beckett.

He also had a burden; his task, partially self-assigned and partially unloaded by Montgomery: he spent a couple of hours every night on his own murder-board with Kate's case. Something was tickling the back of his memory.

He kicked off his shoes and poured a light drink. Then he swung his huge screen out and fired-up the board. With a set of gestures he could move items around and control their placement.  
>It suited him better than Kate's favourite old analogue approach — this way he could hide it quickly. It was also encrypted so that it could not be stolen, the backups were too.<br>For a while he simply flicked through the images he had. Roy had supplied the initial set, but Castle had been scavenging where he could to supplement them. Nothing clicked. What was the memory? He knew it would eventually be a fluke or perhaps a dream that brought it to the surface, so he let it go and moved-on.

Familiar faces were pinned to the board. Lockwood, Coonan, McCallister, Roy.  
>He opened Coonan's tree and another board appeared, populated by everything he had since found. Among the images where military paraphernalia, guns, knives, vests, shots of the Middle and Far East, dogtags, that sort of thing.<br>He had discovered a connection to Dubai in Roy's muddled evidence, culled as it had been of anything really useful. Bank names and flight numbers. He knew that the Dragon was either located in Dubai, or was fluent in moving between there and New York.  
>More images appeared. He filtered for anything to do with heroin, with poppies, with Afghanistan. Under Coonan's folder, this was not hard to do. The monster had built a drug empire from there, under the cover of social welfare and education. He shuddered to think about the evil of some minds.<br>Why was he thinking about heroin? Oh yes, the current case. That frame. He somehow knew that it was hollow, well the original was, and stuffed with heroin. If anyone asked him how he knew this, he would have said that's the way I'd write it.

The writer's mind moves in mysterious ways. Just like Sandy's neat body, tall and lanky with that sultry tattoo snaking— that was it. Where had he seen it? He knew what he was looking for.  
>Quickly he thumbed back through the parade of images until he came to one of a soldier in some dusty unit. He was standing with Coonan and had one arm raised. Coiling around that arm was the exact same tattoo.<br>Castle felt cold and he was sure there were eyes on him for the walls themselves had started to close-in.

Surely it was a coincidence? That design must be cultural or popular in some way. Well, one way to start: Google images.  
>He fired-up a terminal and made a proxy connection to a dummy server he kept in Germany. With a few commands he had another proxy from there running an encrypted session backwards so that he could hit the Internet with something approaching real anonymity.<br>He had asked his somewhat shady pal, Mike, to set this up and so far it was secure. After that it was off to the search engine. It was a little tough to think of search terms for such an odd design. After another hour and many false trails, he finally honed-in on a fertile batch of results.  
>He found the tattoo on the tenth page and his finger stopped-short of clicking through to the site. His neck-hairs were standing upright. The tattoo wasn't singular, there were others that matched it in style, but the one he noticed was laden with creepy connetations. Ancient rites, a secret society, New World Order, that kind of crap.<p>

This stuff always ends in some crackpot's head, he knew. It would go down a rabbit-hole of conspiracy and madness, ending on a few youtubes with really bad effects and long pans of nazis, ufos and starving children. A bit like the Discovery Channel, he winced at the thought.  
>Clicking on the link brought him to a website that looked old, Geocities old, 1990 old. Interesting, the site's on the Wayback Machine, not on the live-web. It was captured by some automatic sweep and has been preserved. It looked like the original site was not intended to be available.<br>It was the typical flavour of that early web-era: a single column of garish text against a backdrop of impossibly animated, hyper-chromatic graphics – designed to be a few clicks, he managed to dismiss some of the egregious styling.

It was as purple as he feared. It told of a shadow-group of soldiers formed during the second World War that became a tradition and survived through Vietnam and into the more recent conflicts in the Balkans, Africa and now the Middle East.  
>The text told of a trail of murder and intimidation all controlled from a C&amp;C within the military. Their motto or name was <em>Fiat F<em>_idelis_. Let there be Faith.  
>The tattoo was their symbol and it always stretched along a length, an arm, a leg or the spine. Sometimes it wound around the skull, covered by hair. There was speculation about its iconography and symbolism, but it all sounded ad-hoc. A small detail, terminating the linking helix design, was a small Christian cross, surmounted by a knife.<br>He would not give this kind of thing a moment's notice, but for the photographs of soldiers, in grainy black and white, sporting the tattoo. Scrolling down, the information became more modern, but more sketchy. Towards the bottom of the page there were only images of what looked like Afghanistan, Iraq or Pakistan. At the very bottom was one strange shot of the symbol as a logo set discreetly on a wall. Beneath it the caption read: "Dubai?"  
>Castle saved the website to his computer and returned to Google images. He wanted to see the variations on the tattoo. He found several that were indeed popular. Most of them stemmed from Germany, where they were a kind of symbol for the underground clubbing fraternity. There were also mutations in the UK and other European cities. It was a kind of 90's hippy thing, free love in the ecstacy and condoms era.<p>

He was actually relieved when his suspicion of Sandy lessened. It was a fluke, she must have roots in Europe and was a bit of a bad girl a few years ago.  
>Smiling at the thought of the delicious blackmail he could now employ, he closed the tab and sat-back.<br>It was a lead. There was a connection from Coonan's fellow-soldier to the tatto, back to this Fiat Fidelis group. There was even a fragile line to Dubai.  
>After a sip of his whiskey, he opened a tab and looked-up the group by name.<p>

That was when it got scary.

**The next day.**

He only slept for a couple of hours. Keeping him awake was knowing one thing with alarming clarity: Kate was not safe.  
>Neither was he and that meant Alexis and Martha were also targets. Any one of them could be taken to bring all the rest into range. He had to append Esposito, Ryan, Lanie and Jenny to that list too. Goddam, this was bad.<p>

He sat up, legs over edge, rubbing his head.  
>Kate. Might. Die.<br>He felt devoid of emotion. The to and fro of her in his imagination resisting him; her in real life doing the same. Her endless capacity to run away. It left him burned-out.

And Sandy? What was that? He thought about it.  
>She was beautiful and smart. She was all the kinds of things that attracted him. He had only had such a pleasant evening with her because he had been willfully detaching Kate for almost two months.<br>How much hope did any new relationship have if he could only enter it by repressing his heart and blunting his feelings? Witness the fact that the woman had sent him home with compassion for the obvious bind he was in. If others could see it, then he was surely deluding himself.

One and gone? It may be so, but will I be a servant to this thing? Is it perversion to divert myself away from her? Recalling his moments with Kate, one of his most treasured collections of memory, a kind of joy kindled in his chest. It was a fragile warmth of blushing smiles.

Oh what a nonsense this heart of mine! He flopped-back on his bed, stretching. He was not in control — Kate had marked him somehow and all he could do was ride along, taking it a moment at a time.

Breakfast with his girls was as short and pleasant as he could make it. He let nothing slip, cut it short with the excuse that he had writing to do, research to perform. He was out the door before eight, leaving a well-hugged mother and daughter at the kitchen counter.

On his way to the precinct, he thought about the future. He needed to secure his extended family. The invisible parole they were on could end at any moment. He felt a twinge of terror that his sleuthing may have tripped an alarm.  
>I need a bolt-hole, somewhere unknown and secure. And, I need help.<p>

So wrapped-up in his thoughts, the warm fire of kisses still in his chest and what he would say to the team, Castle did not notice that his body had gone auto-pilot.  
>He entered the bullpen and only came-to when he was before Kate's desk. With some surprise, he saw his hands placing the traditional coffee and bear claw near hers. She was looking at him in mild shock.<p>

"Oh." He said, "I tuned-out for a while, guess old habits die hard. Enjoy detective."  
>He quickly turned away, heading for anywhere else. Wow, that was strange. His smile went unnoticed, stretched across his face like a banner.<p>

Kate watched him shuffle-off in a daze. She looked at the coffee, back to where he had gone, back to the coffee. What the hell?  
>Before she could engage her mind to go speak to him, she saw Esposito dash into the break-room. Better to leave them be, she knew.<br>She sipped her coffee instead, it tasted of memory and friendship. It tasted right, the most perfect cup of coffee she could recall.

"Castle? You, um, been cloned by the CIA?" Esposito asked the man's back. He was standing at the coffee-machine, toying with the levers.  
>Castle turned to face him. "Heh, I have been thinking so much I left my body to come up here on its own, guess it's muscle-memory or something."<br>"So, not a clone, right?"  
>"Knock it off Esposito, I need to speak to you and Ryan, stat. This thing just got darker."<br>"What thing Castle?"  
>"The Dragon."<br>"Come again?"  
>"Kate, her mom, killers, snipers. That thing."<p>

Esposito's eyes drew to slits and then expanded, "You been digging bro? Was that wise?"  
>"That is the question. I am really not so sure. I know we—"<br>"Castle?" Her voice caused them both to jump an inch. His coffee nearly broke the lid off the cup.  
>"What's going on in here?" Esposito turned to face her, and there she was with arms folded before her in classic Beckett interrogation style.<br>"Ah boss, I was just making sure that Castle wasn't a zombie."  
>She glared and shifted to look at Castle. "Are you?"<br>"Eh?"  
>"A zombie, Castle, are you one?"<br>He deformed his posture, bent his head to the side, held his arms out and said, "Braaaiiins."  
>She smiled a little, but quickly shut him down, "Where where you just now? You haven't brought me coffee and claws since.." Her scowl masked a hint of pain that stole in, a truant.<br>"Ah, right. It's no big deal Ka—detective. It was. It was because I had a great date last night and I'm feeling happy." It cut him to say, but he had to keep her out of this.  
>"A date?" She asked before she could edit the words.<br>"You know, Sandy, the art insurer? We had dinner. There was a fireplace. It was relaxing." He could not resist a little payback, "I haven't felt relaxed in months."

This struck Kate on many levels. Jealousy flared. That triggered rage. Then she felt pity for Castle's state of mind. Then she recalled Josh and their new domestic life. All of these conflicted and rendered her neutral.  
>"Boss? You the zombie now?"<br>Castle followed, "It's going around. I'd call the CDC but I'm a zombie too."  
>He resumed the pose and lurched across the room. Esposito grinned and noticed Kate smiling too.<br>"Castle, you are such a child," she said and left.  
>"Meet me, uh, where's a private place?" Castle asked him. Esposito blinked, shifted his gaze back to the writer who was sobre and looking worried.<br>"The roof, I guess."  
>"Get Ryan, be there in ten."<p>

Kate was not fooled. She knew a distraction when she saw one. Castle was hiding something, something that he wanted to talk to Esposito about.  
>Her own inner-life was stretched-thin. As the wound in her chest healed, she felt the wound in her heart grow. Her feet took her down the steps to the morgue.<p>

"Lanie, you in there?"  
>"Hey my girl, come to visit the corpses?"<br>Kate entered and closed the door.  
>"This must be serious," Lanie said as she put tools down and began snapping her gloves off.<br>"I need to talk."  
>"I know you do."<br>"Your place, tonight?"  
>"Of course. I'll send Espo to the Haunt."<br>"Thanks Lanie." Kate fled the room, afraid she might cry.

Castle's feet took him upstairs. The elevator had delivered him to the top floor, where two more stairs led to the roof. He bumped the old door with his shoulder and it creaked open. He was alone, so he walked to the nearest edge to look at the view.  
>Within a few minutes, he heard the two detectives on the stairs.<br>"Castle, what's this about?" Ryan sounded worried.  
>The writer remained gazing at the view. Then he realized that they were visible from below. He strode back until the edge eclipsed them.<br>"I don't know how to save my family."  
>"Whoa. Rewind." Said Esposito.<br>Castle began his story.


	6. Chapter 6

**The gallery case.**

Having talked with the two capable detectives and sketched-out a blueprint, Castle felt a little more human. The initial tack was business-as-usual.  
>To whit, the gallery case.<p>

"What did CSU find?" Castle asked her as he leaned against the desk before the board. He refused to filter himself so he took his old position right next to her. It wasn't that he wanted to speak body-language, but that he was too fried on the subject to care.  
>She tensed for a moment before relaxing. He jabbed her with his left elbow.<br>"There was a remote trace of heroin, but so tiny that it could be anything— like a junkie admiring the art sometime in the last week."  
>"If I was writing this story," Castle began, "I would have the second gang taking the original because it was stuffed with drugs, or something valuable. I would have Gerald doing the shady thing but unrelated."<br>"Maybe not so unrelated." Kate mused.  
>"Maybe the second gang knew he was going to-"<br>"Move the original-"  
>"Or open it-"<br>"And find the drugs!" They chimed.  
>Ryan looked at his partner and shrugged. The weirdo-twins were back, on a temporary visa.<br>"So what?" Asked Esposito, "How does that get us any closer?"  
>Castle frowned, he looked down at his shoes.<br>"Maybe," said Kate, walking to the board, "we can find a link. If Gerald was being watched.."  
>"On it boss." Ryan whipped around to his desk.<p>

"Esposito, have you found any cameras on the street?"  
>"No. It's a run-down kind of place, no other shops worth protecting."<br>"Damn."  
>"Just because we don't see any camera, doesn't mean there aren't any." Said Castle, opening his phone. "Webcams anyone?"<br>"Huh?" Said Kate.  
>"I noticed that the ground floor of the building opposite is the offices of a certain, um, adult Internet agency. These establishments are simply packed to the roof with webcams. If one of them wasn't pointing at the street I'll eat my last novel."<br>"Adult agency? I hope you are not talking porn Castle."  
>He shrugged, "Long nights, lonely writer, huge bandwidth. Among other things." He rolled his eyebrows.<br>"Just when I start liking you a little, you go and spoil it." Kate punched him.  
>"Ouch."<br>"Esposito, visit the,er, establishment and get their footage."  
>"No need," said Castle flourishing his phone. "I have Raunchella Redhead all lined-up and hot for a chat! Well, she was hot that night, this is a video now, not a feed."<br>Kate grabbed his phone, hesitated and pressed play.  
>"Raunchella?" She actually rolled her eyes, Castle nearly stopped breathing.<br>Loud heavy moans erupted from the speaker. "Oh baby, press me there.."

"Detectives!" Gates arrived like a Balrog in a cloud of black smoke, instantly there. "You better have a good explanation for this-" she waved at the phone, but she stared at Castle, the start of triumph etched on her face.  
>"Sorry to dodge the tumbrel Captain, this is not what you think. We are looking for a camera onto the street that night. This might be it." Castle explained, rather quickly.<br>The Captain deflated somewhat. "Turn it down!" She hissed.  
>Kate complied, a mischievous look on her face.<br>"Why did you pick this one?" She asked him.  
>"Look at the curtain in the back, see that window?"<br>"Not what I meant, but, wow. How the hell? No, don't tell me. I don't want to know."

She called Ryan, "Can you get this video to the techs, I want a close-up of a section?"  
>"And me boss?" Esposito asked.<br>"Despite the video, there may be witnesses. Go visit that porn palace and find me someone who saw something."  
>"On it."<br>"Good work Castle," said Gates. "But don't let it go to your head." She departed.  
>"Do you smell sulphur?" He asked Kate.<br>"Funny man." She elbowed him playfully.

"Really, how did you know?"  
>He looked away. "I am not superman detective. I told the truth, I am lonely. Sometimes that gets the better of me and I do – sad things."<br>She was startled to hear him speak so honestly. Wasn't this the man that wove stories and played with his money and slept all over town? Why would he need a seedy website like that? Lonely? Her heart beat rose. No, he had said goodbye to her.  
>"Thanks for the truth." She said, it was neutral and it closed the book.<br>"I'm off to lunch with Josh, it will take a while for these new leads to pan out."  
>"Have a nice time detective."<br>"Please Castle, for God's sake, call me Beckett or Kate."  
>He stared at her back as she shot out of the station. He grinned like Jabba the Hut.<p>

It didn't take long for Ryan to find a shot of the gang's van stopping outside. The resolution was not enough for a plate, but they could id the van by its distinct markings. Before Kate got back from lunch, they had an APB out on the vehicle.

"I also pulled the employee record. Meet Esther Wong, secretary and unaccounted for."  
>Ryan held-up a scrap of paper. "We are running her id, will have a photo soon."<br>"Maybe she tipped-off the gang." Said Castle.  
>Gates appeared suddenly, "Detective Ryan, why are you standing around here?"<br>"Sir?"  
>"I just saw Detective Beckett leave the building. Did I or did I not order you and your partner to shadow her?" Ryan gasped.<br>"Oh shit."  
>"Indeed. Kindly pursue."<br>Ryan shot-off like a gang of Leprechauns were after his gold.

Castle made a mental note not to leave Kate alone. He would remind the detectives before Gates could. He wondered whether Esposito was even now on the phone to his military contacts. If anyone could help them, it would be they.  
>As for himself, there was money stuff to do. He wanted a sizeable amount to be available in cash because people on the run can't use credit cards.<br>He pulled out his phone and contacted his ex, Gina.

"Rick, how have you been? You writing?" Her mind always went to the money.  
>"I have Gina, but there's something kinda unusual I need your help with."<br>"Is it serious Rick, do you need a lawyer?"  
>"No Gina, I need cash."<br>"Oh dear. Well," she paused, "you came to the right place." 

**Kate's lunch**

As Kate settled-into the diner seat her phone rang. Josh scowled slightly. He had moved mountains to get time for a simple lunch and he was not keen on her being called away.  
>"Beckett."<br>"Hi Kate, detective." It was Alexis.  
>"Oh hello Alexis, what can I do for you?"<br>Josh's head snapped a little. Castle's daughter calling Kate was too close for him. Was there still something there, he wondered?  
>"I — I wanted to thank you for looking after Dad." Kate drew a breath. "He almost seems like his old self these days." Alexis, "He's writing and he even went out on a date!"<br>"I am very glad that C—your dad is doing better. I know the shooting was hard on all of us. Rest assured that, while your dad has pulled some strings, I am keeping him on a short tether."  
>"Pulled strings?" Came the teenager's voice.<br>"You know him, he can't bear to hear 'no' and that's what our Captain," she couldn't call Gates 'Sir' to Alexis, "tried to do. So your dad must have leaned on his friend the Mayor."  
>"What was the result of all the leaning?"<br>"He gets to play cop again and come to the crime-scenes. But don't worry, I am going to make extra sure he listens to me."  
>She could hear Alexis' skeptical tone, "That was not what we talked about detective."<br>"I know Alexis, I'm sorry. What do you want me to do?"  
>Alexis sighed and went quiet for a moment. "I can't deal with this Kate. I can't live with knowing that Dad could get hurt at any moment. I can't live with trying to control his life either. I can't stand being a wedge between you two."<br>Kate's turn to exhale and pause. She looked at Josh who was fiddling with the menu.  
>"Listen Alexis, I will re-double my efforts. Now is not a good time, but when I have done what I know I must do, then you will know it. Alright?"<br>Alexis felt her heart breaking. Who was she to hurt such amazing people? She was only a child and knew nothing of adult love. She adored Kate and even more, adored the way her dad glowed from the love of her. More and more she was asking herself if it was not better for her dad to love and die, than for him to die for lack of love.  
>"I feel wrong Kate. This feels wrong. It started-"<br>"I know Alexis."

"—with wanting to protect him, but what if protection is worse than the disease?"  
>"I don't know what to say darling."<br>"Forget I called Kate, I am sorry." She hung-up with a sob.

Josh touched her hand, "What's up baby?"  
>All she could do was shake her head, the emotions were too dense to voice.<br>"Let's order."  
>Just then her phone rang again. "Can't you turn it off?" Josh sparked, a little angry.<br>"Beckett." She tried not to glare.  
>"Boss, where the heck are you. The captain nearly tore me a new one for losing you."<br>"Sorry Ryan, I forgot." She related the address of the diner.  
>"Now, can we eat?" Asked Josh.<p>

"When are you leaving for Quebec?" Kate asked him, between mouthfuls.  
>"Let's see, it's Wednesday now, so Friday night."<br>"A week alone," she sighed, "well at least it's not four months."  
>He smiled at her, "Never that long again. I promise." He put down his fork and dug around in his pocket. "I have a small gift for you."<br>He produced a velvet box and casually placed it before her. "It's nothing drastic, I just wanted you to have a little something. I can afford it after all."  
>"So this is not a-"<br>"No, not yet. You'll know it when it is." He smiled.  
>She opened the box to see a delicate necklace within. "Oh thank you Josh, this is beautiful."<br>"Glad you like it, I thought you might like to replace that old one you are forever wearing."  
>Somehow this did not go down too well. Kate touched her old necklace for a moment, looking confused. Ah, I really play my cards close to the chest don't I? He has no idea about my past. I wanted him for the future, not for the dark places.<br>"Thanks Josh. I am rather attached to my old one, it was my mother's"  
>"Oh, I am sorry baby, I didn't realize." He fumbled his food for a moment, afraid she might take to anger.<br>"Don't be. It's sweet. I can start trying other things, eh? I could wear the new one on special occasions."  
>Josh looked relieved and they held each-other's hands for a moment. Even as she sat their in companionable silence holding her lover's hand, she felt like the worst sort of traitor because all she could think about was how Castle never would have got this wrong.<p>

**The precinct**

Castle had finished his call to Gina and without telling her anything of substance, he had gotten a promise from her for one million in cash within the next two weeks. The tricky bit was that some of it was his forward on the latest novel and he had not written even a quarter of it.  
>He knew he could put the loft up for sale, or perhaps the cottage in the Hamptons. This would net cash, but was up to the fickle winds of property sales.<br>Still, a good step forward. If things kept falling into place, there was always hope.

He spent half an hour on his cell playing games before Esposito walked in, sat down and rolled his chair to join Castle. "You eaten yet?"  
>"Come to think of it no, but then the appetite has not been there."<br>Castle leaned closer and spoke softly, "I have secured cash. It will take a week or two. Any news from your end?"  
>Esposito looked around briefly, "Let's not get casual and talk just anywhere. If Kate gets wind, the gigs up. But yes, my pal Sipho is on the job."<br>"Sipho? Unusual name," prompted Castle.  
>Still looking around, Esposito answered, "He's originally from South Africa. A good friend. He and I go way back. Now, enough talk."<br>"Gotcha." Castle made a zipping motion.  
>"You find a witness?" He changed subject.<br>"As a matter of fact I did. Interesting place you frequent Castle. Research?"  
>"Gimme a break, detective. Like you never visited a website or two that would make Lanie blush."<br>"Hey bro, not cool. Don't even joke like that!"  
>"It's okay, I got your back," said Castle, patting his shoulder. "The witness?"<br>"Oh yeah, turns out at least three girls saw the van that night and one of them took photos with her cell. I got statements and pictures."  
>"Excellent, how about we get some prints and I'll add them to the board while you go run the plates?"<br>"If we can see the plates, but yeah, beats waiting around."


	7. Chapter 7

**The afternoon.**

"There's another thing that needs doing." Castle was speaking to Esposito after the plates were in the system and they had retired to the board.  
>"We need to get a look at Coonan's body. Do you know if it was cremated?"<br>"Not sure. It might have been sent to a training hospital, or harvested for organs."  
>"Damn," said Castle, clutching the desk. "I need to see if he had the tattoo."<br>"That Fiat Fi thing?"  
>"It could have been on a limb, his back or around his skull. Do you suppose Lanie might know?"<br>"I could ask her, but that'd get back to Beckett." Esposito said quietly, "I can go dig around in the morgue, but you would have to distract her for a while."  
>"Let's go."<p>

Castle breezed into the morgue. Lanie was, mercifully, cleaning her hands. She looked like she was about to leave.  
>"Heading to lunch?" He asked.<br>"Hey Castle, yes. A girl's gotta eat."  
>"Why not eat here, you know like Perlmutter?"<br>She shrugged, "that man's a one-off. Me, I prefer warm company around food."  
>"You want some of my warm company?" He smiled at her.<p>

Lanie paused. Kate had pretty much ordered her to stay away. On the other hand, she liked him and could see his plight.  
>"Fine, but no funny-business or Espo will hurt you." Her eyes twinkled.<br>"You are quite safe Lanie, I have this bad reputation but it's all rumour."  
>"I actually know that Castle. You are a rare gentleman. Shall we?"<br>They left together. Esposito snuck into the office from his hidey-hole.

He tried the old filing-cabinet first. Despite innumerable tv shows, the police did not have everything on a fancy computer that could read your mind. Paper and files and staples did all the heavy work.  
>Flipping through the files, he found 'C' and then 'Coonan'. He pried-open the stack to leave a gap for later, and pulled out the file. A few pages in he saw the photographs of the body, none showed an obvious mark.<br>One, of his back-view from above, showed that hair had been shaved-off Coonan's head. Against the nape of the neck was the remnant of a tattoo, a cross of some kind. Esposito opened his phone and took a close-up pic. Then he replaced everything, put the file back in the gap, ruffled them to even them out and bailed.

**Lanie and lunch.**

"Castle can I be frank with you?" They were sharing a bench outside, burgers on paper napkins sitting on their laps.  
>"Prefer it if you just made stuff up really."<br>She looked at him, with that "Imma smack you boy" look. Castle assented.  
>"Better," she said, taking a bite.<br>They both ate a while, the sun was pleasant and the pigeons didn't bother them too much.  
>"I heard you talking to the boys."<br>Castle looked worried, she could imagine why. "I heard your pain and I know Kate has pushed you away."  
>"Oh.." He said, relieved that she did not know the larger picture.<br>"I am gonna break a confidence." She poked her food nervously, "Kate asked me not to speak to you about her. But I know that you love her Castle."  
>"Is it that obvious?" He sighed.<br>"Oh please." She rolled her eyes at him. "And besides, I was with you when you told her."  
>Castle almost cried. That memory was not one he wanted to revisit. Lanie gripped his arm and tutted.<br>"I'd like to tell you that I know for sure she loves you, but I — I can't read her anymore. I thought she did, you know, a few months ago."  
>She fell silent. Castle tried to take a bite of his food, put the burger down, lifted it again, put it down.<br>"All I can say is that she is not trying to hurt you. It's not spite or anger or something hateful. She cares about you, she's trying to protect you by pushing you away from this whole shadowing thing."  
>"She cares about Alexis too," continued Lanie, "what that girl says, Kate hears."<br>Castle looked at her, "I know. It's one of the things I love about her."  
>"Love about who?"<br>"Both of them. I can't tell them apart sometimes."  
>"Oh poor man." She touched his arm.<br>"What does Alexis have to do with this?"  
>"Oh, I think you know. She is worried that you'll get killed."<br>"I do know." He said it with such discomfort.  
>"Look, I don't get the whole Josh thing. I never did. As far as I could see she only hooked-up with him to mess with you. Then again, she's a complicated person and which of us knows our own minds, let alone our hearts? She might be with him but not want to <em>be<em> with him."  
>"Wisdom is an M.E. with burger in her teeth." Said Castle.<br>"You are such a charmer."  
>"She told me once, in that radiation tent, that she kept one foot out the door with Josh. But now? To be with him for so long, to let him care for her, she can't be that cruel or that clueless about her own feelings."<br>"Don't confuse period with passion, Castle. She may still have one foot out the door. I know she angsts about hurting Josh, so that tells me she's not fully committed."  
>"But Lanie, she told me we are done. She said she didn't want me in her personal life — she made that quite clear."<br>Lanie sighed, brushing crumbs from her lap. "Quite the conundrum. My frank assessment?"  
>"Go ahead."<br>"She is able to love, perhaps even you, but right now she is running on memory, fear and guilt. Her mom's case is the worm in the apple. She is going to do to Josh the same hurt she's done you. It's not that she sets guys up to knock them down like it's some fetish she has, she's only trying to stay alive and sane."  
>Castle nodded. Her words gave him insight that he should have seen.<br>"Word, Lanie. Thank you."  
>"I hope I'm right. I hope my girl comes alive and soon."<br>"Me too. And I won't mention this talk, thanks for your trust in me."  
>"I know Castle. One more thing?"<br>"Yeah?"  
>"Do you love her? I mean really love her?"<br>He had to think. As far as he could tell it was real. It was like asking if he was himself , or is the sky above you? On the other hand, maybe it was all madness and he could cure himself by simply not showing up any more.  
>"I think so. I would say unequivocally, but part of me is trying to escape the.. burden."<br>Lanie nodded, she could understand that.  
>"I have loved her for over a year now, you know? And the more I feel, the more I show it, the faster she runs away. All reason aside, all arguments around the thing, all talk and strategy abandoned, all I am left with is that this is unrequited and I have to protect myself."<br>"Don't give up too soon, Rick."  
>"Don't do that-" He choked, "Don't tell me that, Lanie. I'm not invincible— Just a man, a child really; like she's always telling me."<br>"C'mon Castle, let's feed these flying rats and git."

They left a few fat pigeons and walked back to the station. Castle figured it had been more than enough time for Esposito to do his snooping. He saw he was right when the detective winked at him. Esposito hugged Lanie, a chaste mini-hug, as she went down to her office.

As they turned to enter the pen, the elevator opened. Kate and Ryan stepped-out.  
>"Any leads?" She asked, quickly on track.<br>"Actually quite a few." Said Esposito. He waved to the pen. "I got the trace on the van's plate and Tech has isolated that video for us."  
>"Nice work Esposito, Castle. What have we got?"<br>They quickly got into the nitty-gritty. The APB on the van was updated to include the plates, which the witness had photographed.

"You know, we need to find this Wong woman." Said Kate to the air.  
>"To find the wong woman." Castle giggled, "Go look in all the wong places."<br>She nearly rolled her eyes, but stopped the motion. After the talk with Alexis on the phone, she was super-wary about herself. She did not want to send signals to him, did not want to be at ease. She felt a deep hurt at denying herself that simple pleasure, and with Castle it was simple and it was a pleasure.  
>Instead she snarled, "Who might know her?"<br>Castle perked-up, "Sandy Walker."  
>"Why?"<br>"She is the agent for that gallery, she knew Gerald. She must have dealt with the secretary."  
>"Get her in here Ryan." Said Kate.<p>

"We got a hit on the van boss." Esposito spoke from his phone, one hand covering it.  
>"Okay," said Kate, getting up and checking her gun, "Esposito, you're with me."<br>"Can't I go?" Asked Castle, looking hurt.  
>"No, you stay here. Esposito has the vest." With that she dismissed him and the two raced for the elevator.<br>"Well, _I_ have a vest _too_." Muttered Castle to her back, "It says Writer."

Sandy came to the station twenty minutes after Ryan called.  
>"That was quick." Remarked Castle.<br>"An excuse to come visit you? You bet I moved fast." She smiled. "Actually, I was nearby, we have clients all over this town."  
>"Well, glad my celebrity can attract such devotion."<br>"You wish. So, why am I here?"  
>Ryan asked her, "We need to trace the secretary, ah-"<br>"Eshter Wong." Sandy supplied.  
>"You sure you're not a cop?" Asked Castle.<br>"Quite," said Sandy. "Esther is an odd bird. I know where she lives."  
>"We do too," said Ryan, "but she's not there."<br>"Well, she told me she likes to hang-out in a comic shop. Perhaps she'll be there?"  
>Ryan made a scribbling motion and took out his pad.<p>

After Ryan had scooted to visit the shop, Sandy came to sit on the table. She towered over Castle who was in the chair. "So?" She asked quietly.  
>"Did I forget to do something?" He asked.<br>"No, just wondering if you missed me?"  
>His heart beat a little faster. "It's been a trying few days to be sure. I would like to get back to relaxing-"<br>"By a fireplace?"  
>"With some wine." He finished.<br>"Sounds perfect. I could pour it over those coals of yours."  
>"Thursday night." Said Castle, surprising himself at how easy he was.<br>She laughed and touched his arm, "It's a date."

He could still feel the blush in his chest, his new-found tentative hope that Kate might come around. Why was he storming off in another direction? Lanie was so right about us not knowing our own minds.

It was getting close to day's end. Kate and Esposito might be a while. He wanted to see what he had found, but it would hold till later. He decided to go home. As he was leaving, Captain Gates caught him.  
>"Castle, a word?"<br>"Yes Captain." She went into her office.  
>"I got mail this morning. From Roy."<br>He was stunned. What would this do to the situation?  
>"Um, why are you telling me Captain?"<br>"Because it was very short. It said only, 'Trust Castle.' Roy always was brief." She was looking at him strangely. "Now, why would I receive a post-dated letter from a dead cop with such content?  
>"Captain, I can't tell you."<br>"Oh but you must. Or I will-"  
>"Yes, I know, you will come down on me." Castle started pacing. "Listen, I am actually very glad to hear you got that letter, but would you mind if I saw it for myself?"<br>She looked pissed for a moment, but handed the envelope over. It was real. It was the same stationery that Roy's original letter came in, the same pen, the same hand. The letter did say what she had related. She had left out the, 'Sorry, I missed you.' bit.  
>"Allright. I trust you now." He stated.<br>"So, tell me."  
>"Not yet. I am – words fail me here – it is a solace, a reprieve to have you in our corner, but I can't afford a mistake. Soon, Captain. Okay?"<br>She regarded the writer for a moment. She regained the letter, folded it and placed it in her purse.  
>"Very well Castle, but don't think I won't chase this if you take too long."<br>"You won't have to Captain."  
>He left feeling like there must be a god looking out for him. At least a minor-deity, perhaps one that liked authors.<p>

**Lanie and Kate.**

"Come in girfriend." Lanie held her apartment door open for Kate.  
>"How was your day?" Asked Kate as she stepped-in.<br>"So-so." She would not mention the lunch with Castle. It wasn't lying, it was just selective omission.  
>"It's been a strange day," Kate moaned as she headed for the couch.<br>"Tell me in a moment." Her friend said as she divested her coat and went to make tea.  
>"Get me something stronger Lanie." Kate called.<p>

Moments later they were settled and Kate sipped a beer.  
>"Esposito's?" She asked.<br>"Yes, of course. Who else?" Kate smiled.  
>"What's it like Lans?" She asked.<br>"Uh, some context?"  
>Kate blushed. "Sorry. I mean, what's it like with Javier? How do you know you love each other?"<br>Lanie leaned back a little. This was oddly like her talk with Rick earlier. How did she know? Really? Good grief, what do people know about themselves or others at all?  
>"I feel it." She said simply. "I feel it from him in a thousand little ways. It's not always verbal or physical, sometimes it's just the little nice things he does, the effort he puts into the mundane. You know?"<br>"I guess so. I don't have that sensation from Josh."  
>"Look for the little signs. The toilet is clean." She laughed, "The little chocolate after a meal, specially bought for you. The door gets opened. You reach for something and it's there. I dunno. The little things."<br>"Well, he gave me a necklace at lunch. It's beautiful," she fished in her bag, "here look-"  
>Lanie admired it for a moment. "Now that does something for me," she said solicitously. Kate giggled at her brazen envy, "Hand it over, nice and slow." She aped her detective-mode. Lanie slapped her hand, but returned it.<br>"But really Kate, one necklace does not a bond make. How do you really feel about Josh?"  
>Kate let out a big sigh. "This is.. I.. Castle brought coffee this morning. Do you think that means something?"<br>"Yes, he loves you."  
>Her eyes widened, "No Lanie, that's not it. I meant, is he trying to goad me or test me or something? Is he character fishing for his last Heat novel?"<br>"You know he isn't, girl. You are such a dummy when you put away that badge."  
>She jumped to her feet, then positioned herself on crossed-legs on the couch. Took a long swig of her beer.<br>"Don't think I didn't notice you avoiding my question about Josh." Lanie pried.  
>Kate did her laser-beam death ray. "Ho-girl, that don't work on me."<br>"Didn't work on Castle either, when that Sandy woman was in the room."  
>Ah, the infamous Sandy. Lanie had wondered who she was when she overheard the men talking.<br>"Sandy?"  
>"Connected to the gallery case."<br>"Oh yeah, the guy with a hole in his neck. Messy."  
>"She seems to have enchanted Castle right out of his blues." Kate clenched her beer.<br>"Girl, how can you avoid Josh, get jealous about Castle and pretend you don't know exactly what's going on — all at the same time? It beggars the imagination."  
>Kate scowled. Lanie sipped more tea.<br>"Lans, here it is: I heard what Castle said to me.. that day. I guess I have known it for a while now. But."  
>"But what?"<br>"But he dumped me for Gina and after that he blew hot and cold."  
>"You mean, he tried again with Gina, not knowing you had left Demming and then he just blew hot and hotter for a full year. I hear your words, girl, I see a mouth moving, but that don't make you accurate."<br>Kate pretended not to hear. "He said he loved me as I was surely expiring from a bullet to the chest. I mean, c'mon, why not just send a letter saying "Bon Voyage"?"  
>Before Lanie could interject some sense, she plunged on, "But that's done. I mean it when I say that Castle is not.. for me. Okay?" She looked imploringly at her friend.<br>Lanie blinked. She could see the doubt beyond the steel in Kate's eyes.  
>"Whatever girl. You know at some point you gonna lose me. It's like a twisty movie plot or something."<br>"Alexis came to me in the hospital Lanie."  
>"Oh.<p>

"_I am glad you are awake, alive.." Said the teenager.  
><em>_"Me too Alexis. I, uh."  
>"Don't say anything Kate. I have to tell you something that you may not want to hear."<br>Alexis looked to the door nervously. "I don't have a long time," she whispered.  
>"What's?" Said Kate around the breathing tube.<br>"Kate," she seemed to steel herself, "I want you to let my dad go."  
>Kate's eyes widened and the heart-monitor beeped faster. "Alexis.."<br>"No, let me speak. It's simple. You, bad guys, guns, bombs and dad. I don't want that mix. If you said you would leave the force, go live with him in the Hamptons?"  
>Kate shook her head slightly.<br>"I didn't think so. I don't blame you. I know you need to solve your mother's murder. I would do the same." For a moment they were of one mind.  
>"But he's my dad, you know? You don't understand."<br>Kate squeezed her hand limply, her fingers not really responding.  
>"I'm sorry to hijack you in.. this place.. like this, but I can't stand the thought of him running headlong into a sniper, or worse. Please-"<br>"Let him go?" Kate said.  
>"Yes." And she looked down.<br>Kate tested her eyes. There were no tears. It may be the drugs, or all the shock but she could not cry. This was a good thing.  
>For a moment she felt the elation of that moment when he had spoken those words, she let it linger. Then she let it go.<br>It began to turn-around in her mind and take selfish overtones. Maybe it wasn't all that tender after all, maybe there was an element of cowardice in it? Maybe he had said it then because he didn't really feel it before? Maybe it had been 'good bye'.  
>"Okay Alexis. I will let him go."<br>"You will?" She looked-up, her own eyes full of tears.  
>"Yes. It's not like I had him. I love Josh you know?"<br>"Oh thanks Kate!"  
>"I will see that he leaves the station as soon as I can swing it." A lot of words for a very sore throat. "Can you get me an ice-chip please?"<em> 

Kate told Lanie, an edited version. Edited? Why would her mind supply that word? It was exactly how she recalled it: Castle had acted like a coward and had said good bye. She loved Josh. Alexis wanted her father back and so Kate had complied.  
>"So she flat-out asked you to leave?" Lanie.<br>"Leave what? There was no 'us' to leave. I think she was brave to intercede for her dad's very life. You know a sniper, a sniper!, tried to kill me — and all because we opened my case. Castle will be stopped by a bullet too, unless I stop him first."  
>"Oh Kate, I am so sorry." Lanie was sobbing now. "This is all so messed-up."<br>"S'okay Lans, I'm alive and Castle will be history very soon. He'll finish that novel and go out with Sandy, or whatever playboys do, and things will adjust."  
>"I know you think that's what will happen girl, but you don't factor one important element into your neat little picture."<br>"What?"  
>"Castle."<br>"How come?"  
>"He loves you."<p>

**The loft.**

Alexis had been strangely quiescent all evening. Her lovely strawberry face showed just a hint of puffiness from crying. He tried to chide her into talking to him, but she slipped around his approaches like an eel. A little strawberry electric eel.

"Well, I got some writing to do." He declared after the silent supper. Even his mother had not been her voluble self.  
>"Me, I've got some plays I have to assess, for my many students in waiting." Said Martha.<br>"Is that what you call students who have not signed-on yet?" He asked, with cheek.  
>"I'll have you know that my new school is swamped, simply swamped with applications. Who could resist this face?" She made a frame of her head with her elegant hands. Castle smiled, "That's my girl."<br>Alexis grumbled something about homework and tore-off up the stairs.  
>"Hormones, darling. Ignore her and she'll calm down."<br>"Right.. Right! To work!"

In his office, his cell rang. "Castle!"  
>"Bro, first chance I've had to call you. I'm at the Old Haunt, but it was busy for a while."<br>"Is Ryan watching Kate?"  
>"Yep, she's with Lanie right now. He's in the car outside."<br>"Good. So, what did you find?"  
>"Castle, is it wise to use our normal phones to talk?"<br>Esposito had a good point. How deep did the rot go and how powerful were their foes?  
>"I think I fancy a beer or three, give me five."<br>Castle slipped-out of the loft and swung-by a dime-store where he purchased five burner phones and pay-as-you-go airtime. Then he hoofed-it to the Haunt.

"A beer, at my usual table." He said to the barkeep as he walked past.  
>"Detective." He greeted Esposito. He sat down and they instinctively withdrew into the shadow-side of the seats, against the wall.<br>"I got you a burner." Castle handed over one of the phones. Let's get all the numbers into all these, eh?"  
>For a few minutes they filled address-books on all the cells.<br>"Right, what did you find?"  
>Esposito flipped his phone open and showed Castle the photograph of Coonan's neck."<br>"That's it. The cross, that's the one that suffixes the pattern."  
>"But where's the rest of the tattoo?" Esposito asked.<br>"Dunno, looks like it would have been around his head and he must have had it removed. Maybe that last part could not be erased."  
>"Odd," said Castle, "Two thoughts. He tried to get out or he was hidden even deeper."<br>"Either way, what was he when he killed Johanna? Fiat Fi or basic Drug Lord?"  
>"Good work, Esposito. Beam that pic over to my burner will you?"<br>"Beam?"  
>"It's a Star Trek thing."<br>"Aye aye Captain Shrek."  
>"Kirk."<br>"Whatever."

Esposito got fiddling with buttons. When he was done he told Castle that his military contacts were oddly overdue getting back to him, but that Sipho had called him earlier.  
>"They met a few questions, so they went low-key. These guys know the drill, and camouflage in politics is the same as the desert."<br>"It's imperative they're not seen."  
>"I know. They know. We will get a trickle of information over time."<br>"Give them your burner, let's get this whole sub-case off our usual comms."  
>"Gotcha. I'm gonna head-over to Lanie's and relieve Ryan. It's sucks because I'll just get to her and then I'll have to follow Kate home instead." He sighed, "At least Ryan will get him some Jenny time." He winked.<br>"And you get some hall-couch time. With Angry Birds."  
>"Yeah, we never did find out who got us that couch. Josh said it wasn't one of his."<br>"Oh you might find it was delivered specially for the job. Comfy isn't it?" Castle was grinning.  
>"You, bro?"<br>"Can't have Beckett's minders crippled on the job."  
>"Thanks Writer."<br>"Thanks for looking out for her." Said Castle, meaning it. "Night detective."

He remained in the bar for a while, nursing his drink. Lanie's words still rang in his ears. Kate was confused, Kate was running. Kate was blah blah blah. Maybe anger could smother love and if it managed then love would be revealed as lie.  
>I had a relapse, that's all. I fell into ease and joy, back into the old pattern of me and her, but it won't be the same from now on. I am going to distance myself properly.<br>There's Alexis', who was mute and simmering all evening, and my health to consider. I am going to see this thing through. I will free Kate from her past because I owe it to her, but I am not going to wait for her any more.

With his decision made, Castle finished his drink and went home.

**Kate.**

She left a while later. The two friends had switched to other topics, rounding off the evening with a raunchy bit of speculation about Internet "establishments."  
>Esposito had returned and relieved Ryan who sympathized with him about the geographical misfortune of the sit., and then he took-off home.<p>

Kate drove home, followed by Esposito. She simply pretended he wasn't there. The shadows had become part of her life now, and she trusted them both anyway.  
>Lanie's basic message was not lost on her. She knew she remembered things in a selective light, but you do that for long enough and with enough stubborn-will, then those memories will in fact change. They were malleable and would eventually fit your preferred outlook.<br>She knew that she probably did not love Josh, that he was only comfort, eye-candy. What it said about her as a loving person was less pleasant ground. Maybe I should get one foot out the door again? Maybe that foot has always been outside, it just got so cold I can't feel it anymore?

She drove home to spend a last night with Josh before his trip to Quebec, feeling every kilometre like an interrogation that she was losing.

**So, what do you all think? Should I hack on? Comments are writer-fuel :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thursday**

Castle didn't want to arrive early, but he was keen to see what happened on the gallery case. He put on his armour, preparing for Kate's eyes when he started playing Mr. Cool. Stray thoughts of Sandy helped him along, a little jolt of desire and wonder. I am fooling myself, but fool for long enough and you change. Yeah, you become a fool, said a little part of his mind — still blushing with warm kisses. No, you become something else and then you can wise-up again.

"Castle." From Kate.  
>"Detective."<br>Esposito and Ryan looked at each other like gophers on a mound. Castle was early and eerily calm, as if he had left any hint of his inner-child back home.  
>"Rysposito."<br>They grinned and nodded to him. Nope, it was still there, just hidden.

"Did you ever trace that painting's provenance?" Castle asked the air.  
>"As a matter of fact, Sandy has been of great help in that dept." Kate.<br>"It's from a private collection sold on auction in France. The artist is an unknown, I forget the name, but his paintings are starting to carry weight."  
>"So, he's dead then?" Castle observed.<br>"How did you know?" She asked.  
>"It's an art thing. Alive, artists are not worth their paint. Dead they can't possibly lose value. Sad old world."<br>"She told me that it was a hurried auction. The owner was desperate to sell, he even took a massive cash hit. Some Sheik in Arabia."  
>Castle suppressed the chills he felt. "Arabia?"<br>"Yeah," said Ryan, "Dubai."  
>This better get killed right here, "Well, if there was dope in that frame then the narc boys can slog all over the face of the planet, how are we doing on the thugs?"<br>Kate picked it up ,pointing to the board, "We found the van ditched under an old bridge, out of the city. You were right-"  
>"Heroin?"<br>"Yup, heavy traces. And we found the frame, or bits of it, down-river."  
>Castle beamed. "I rule. Have I mentioned this to anyone yet? Cos, you know, I might not have."<br>There was a general groundswell of pity for the fool.  
>"So, prints on the frame, the van? That kind of thing?"<br>"Oh yes," Kate was happy, this was the work she loved. "We got plenty. Some of them even impressed with heroin."  
>"And," Esposito drawled, "we got a lead on Esther Wong. The comic shop guy said he knew her well, she had been in the day before. We got a guy watching the place. Might get lucky."<br>Not to be outdone, Kate said, "We also looked-into the galleries financials. It looks like the place was on the verge. It seems Gerald was in serious need of capital."  
>"If I was writing this story-"<br>"Go ahead, Castle." She settled back on her desk. The boys took their seats, pretending to eat popcorn.  
>"- I would have Gerald and Esther in a devious plot to double their money on that painting. They schemed to fake it, have the painting 'stolen' to collect the insurance-"<br>"—and then sell the original." Kate finished.  
>"If it was ever recovered, the fake would have to be good enough to fool anyone."<br>"But what about the second fake? The robbers?" Ryan asked.  
>"Well, clearly they knew where the drugs were. This implies orders from upstairs and an Interpol, not our, problem. But they knew where it was and what was in it."<br>"It makes me wonder if the 'original' painting was really an original at all." Said Kate, making scare-quotes.  
>"Good point. But wouldn't Sandy know all about that? I mean, she — or her company — insured it after all. They'd watch for a switch between the auction and here."<br>"Well, we are close to something, whatever it is. I am gonna finish some paperwork and hope we catch a lead."

They broke up and went to their stations. Castle took his seat before Beckett's desk. A few minutes later, he noticed that Kate was dithering.  
>"Your mind not in it?" He asked her.<br>"Not really." She looked away, "There's something I have to talk to you about. Break room?"  
>He followed her in and she shut the door.<p>

Kate paced back and forth, her arms folded. Her face looked grim. Castle tried to still the discomfort this caused in his gut.  
>"Remember what I told you in the hospital?" Was her opening.<br>"I will never forget." He said directly. She winced.  
>"I meant it Castle. That coffee yesterday brought it back." She would not tell him about Alexis, that was private.<br>"Anything else churning the Beckett oceans?"  
>"What do you mean?"<br>"It was only the coffee and claw? 'Cos that was me being some place else and going auto-pilot. I didn't mean to upset you."  
>"Yes, it was enough." She lied, "Well, I suppose you also got a little close now and then, but that's all good work-related comedy."<br>"It's a real box-office hit, for sure." He said bitterly, regretting it. She winced again.

"Look, detective, let me set your mind at ease. These are the facts:"  
>He held up his hand to tick-off fingers. "I am your friend, same as I ever was. I am not romantically attached to you. I am glad you have found your one and done with Josh."<br>Kate was alarmed when he mentioned that. Where had he heard that expression? How could he know? And no Dr. Motorcycle boy?  
>"I have nearly done the last Heat novel, soon I start some other series. I will not be here for much longer, perhaps a matter of one or two more cases."<br>Why was her heart beating so fast? Why was she feeling a loss as if someone was dying?  
>"I will not be gadding-about leaping at bad guys and disarming bombs."<br>Did he really intend to quit? For Castle to miss the adventure meant he was serious.  
>"I will not be looking into your mother's case, because you have NY's finest looking after you and, hell, you are NY's finest. You will close it."<br>He does mean to leave! He's smoothing the way. It was Castle who started that case again. He saved me from Lockwood. With a kiss..  
>"And finally, I will be seeing the <em>delectable<em> Sandy Walker. For whom I have a particularly naughty alternative to her surname. Try this out—"  
>Here he paused to draw parenthesis in the air, "Sandy Bottoms". He grinned, "Yeah? I'm thinking my beach house in the Hamptons, some suntan oil—"<br>"Thank you Castle, I get the picture."  
>She had stopped pacing and was holding herself. It took her a beat to notice and she let-go her arms.<br>Why couldn't she hate this man, it would all be so much easier? Even his most ridiculous innuendos made her laugh. To hear him speaking about another woman, to _her _like they were only _chums_, brought a species of panic up from the lower reaches of her soul. How could this fool — not true, a complicated man — set her off without even trying?

She returned to pacing. She waved at the machine, an island of certainty in a shifting life, "Coffee." He instantly began to tinker.  
>"Okay, I think we are clear both ways. I had to be sure."<br>"I understand detective."  
>There was that coolness again. Calling her 'detective'. It was a formal distancing and she didn't like it. Come here. Go away. Come back. I don't need you. I need you. Wasn't that a pop-song? She felt guilty of that, had she been jaywalking all over Castle's heart?<br>"Well, then okay. I will be sad to see you go, but it's for the best. Alexis will be relieved." I did not just mention Alexis? I did?  
>"I know." He knew. Of course he did.<br>He turned back towards her, "Listen, you know how much these three years have meant to me. I can't thank you enough. We won't be strangers, I'll pop-in now and then. This is just about my second-home."  
>"Yeah, we'd like that Castle." She said, knowing neither of them meant it. Feeling overwhelmed and frustrated that the conversation had not remedied her, she wandered out, leaving Castle behind.<br>He immediately turned-off the coffee machine.  
>"Goodbye Kate."<p>

After a few minutes, or maybe it was months, Castle left the break-room. His armour had been pierced in several places and he could feel his heart bleeding.  
>As strong as he had felt the night before, he was like a newborn in the face of her irrational mystery.<br>He wanted to hate her. He wanted to love her. He wanted to get the hell out, but he knew he had to play it cool. Let her see his resolve to part. If he scurried home whimpering, like he really wanted to, all his bravado would come to nothing.

"Team." He announced as he came back to the board. Kate was talking to the other two. They looked busy, something had shifted. "What's up?"  
>Esposito explained, "Just got a call from our man on the store. Wong walked in five minutes ago."<p>

"With me Ryan!" Kate snapped and they raced-out.

"Rough talk?" Esposito asked him as the elevator doors closed.  
>"Aren't they all?" He grimaced.<br>He fished in his pocket and took out one of the burners. "Don't know why I forgot to give this to Ryan last night. Get it to him?"  
>"Sure."<br>"One more thing. That Sheik in Dubai." Castle looked around and spoke low, "Get his information, but quietly."  
>"I can speak to vice," Esposito thought aloud, "but it will be noticed."<br>Castle thought.  
>"Go to the Captain. Tell her I sent you. Tell her I will spill it all soon."<br>"Gates? You jest."  
>"No, she's solid. I am glad to have her with us."<br>"Better than not." Agreed Esposito. "You sure? This is a turnabout."  
>Castle nodded affirmative. "Your funeral bro. Oh— sorry, bad taste."<br>"Listen I have to get back home to do some work. Just got a really good flash which will get me through a chapter."  
>"Sure bro, you know where we are."<br>"That I do," said Castle.

**The loft.**

No one was home, and he was glad for it, he was spent. He sloped-into his office for some liquid courage. His second whiskey was up and a fine sulk was rolling when he remembered that Sandy was due that night. Strangely, this lifted his spirits and he turned his mind back up towards the surface.  
>There were still many hours to kill before he'd see her, so he decided to clean up and get some work done. The recent scenes with Kate had actually given him some good material for his novel.<br>Heat needed some raw emotions to back-up her hunt for Rook's killer. She was still playing dead and he was struggling to give her motivation enough to continue. The frankly teen-like angst he had been granting her was getting thin.

Six hours later he saved his work. Two chapters had flown from his fingers and he felt good. It was cleansing to write that well, to flow that smooth. He grabbed a coke from the fridge and then set about updating his murder-board. He had Coonan's semi-tat to add now, as well as that sketchy information about the painting and the seller in Dubai. It may be a coincidence, but compounded with that tattoo it added-up to something. Is Sandy all she appears? I really hope so.

He dialled her number, she answered on the second ring, "Sandy awaiting a relaxing."  
>He had to smile, "Castle awaiting same."<br>"Time for said?" She batted it back.  
>"Seven, same car, same fireplace."<br>"Sorted."

Martha waltzed-in soon after that. She was festooned with fake animal skins.  
>"What on Earth? Cruella De Vil?" He quipped.<br>"Darling! I have had the most enchanting day. Oh, you mean these little things?" She did a turn as if on a runway, "Just scraps really, cast-offs. Rags." She winked and hammed between every pause.  
>"I am afraid to ask—"<br>"Hello Dad! You're home before me!" Alexis ran over and gave him her tiger-pounce hug. "Pumpkin!" For a moment joy was the universe.

Later still, he was in his Ferrari heading for Sandy's place. He was happy that Alexis wasn't angry. She had said nothing by way of excuse, but he was not in the mood to dig.  
>Sandy was waiting as last time. Her dress this evening was demure, and covered her back, not being any less ravishing for it.<br>"I _miss_-ed you Walker." He waved her into the car.  
>"Ooh look, a cushion. You <em>are<em> Mr. Detail." She rewarded him by wiggling her bum into it and moaning. He had to close the door quickly to hide his instant response.  
>"Why'd you run away from my little show?" She asked innocently, her lips glossy against her naughty eyes.<br>"A circus came to town and started setting-up," thank-you synonyms, "tent."  
>She burst out laughing. "All for little old me?"<br>"Little old you indeed. Now cease your endearing sultriness while I redirect the blood to my brain so that I can drive."  
>She laughed some more and fussed with her little handbag. He could feel her eyes washing over him as he started-up the Ferrari.<p>

"Off we go!" He called.  
>"Oh yes — get me off!" She shouted.<p>

Oh lordy lordy lord, thought Castle.

"A quid for your thoughts?" She asked him.  
>"Eh— oh, just lost there, sorry. No reflection on present company."<br>The tattoo and the mystery Sheik had been festering beneath his bonhomie. He wanted this magnificent woman to be clean, untainted by suspicion. He also knew he had to be careful, the stakes were too high.  
>"You hail from Britain?" He asked her. "Quid?"<br>"Oh yes, spent my wretched childhood there. You know, a ragdoll on the cold streets. Stealing things for Mr. Fagin."  
>He smiled, "I can picture it. It's like a movie in my head."<br>"Sure, guv'ner I grew up 'ard you know? Took wot oi loiked when oi wannid it."  
>He smacked the wheel, "That's rich. When did you transform?"<br>"Come again luv?" She maintained the cockney accent.  
>"You know, from ragdoll to Goddess?"<br>"Oh-ho, that's more like it! The adoration befitting me. It's about time." She blinked her long lashes at him. Time slowed as he watched them swatch over her glistening eyes like velvet drapes closing around a bed —  
>The car swerved slightly. "Whoa. You know, they should ban sexy blondes along with drunk driving."<br>Her laugh was a constellation of tinkling bells in an Alpine breeze.  
>"Just get me to the Church on time," she said, taking a teeny-tiny bit of the heat off.<p>

The restaurant was completely empty. Castle had seen to that. The fire was roaring and all the tables were covered in roses. A basket of fresh olive-bread waited on a low table before the fire, along with a dark bottle of something sinful.  
>"Wow. Now you're turning the tables on me," she breathed, "It's my job in the evolution department to steal your senses."<br>"Oh this little thing? Just scraps. A mere whim." He stole Martha's approach.  
>"I am determined to relax. Hey, isn't that a contradiction?"<br>She picked-it up, "It could be, but how relaxed can you get if you don't set your mind to it?"  
>"Well, witness my setting of mind." He waved at the room.<br>"Oh I can see that."  
>"Dinner, a snuggle?" He asked her.<br>"You bet." 

As the night slid on, he could barely recognize his other self; the one who had called Sandy a 'perversion' of his true course towards Kate. He could not drag-up the energy to be anything but intoxicated by her and he didn't even try.


	9. Chapter 9

_(I seem to have a kind of rough plot now. It happened, much like shit does.  
>This story is going somewhere and I will keep hacking until it's done.<br>And don't worry, there will be a consummation devoutly wished.)_

**Kate.**

Last night had been sweet. Josh was tender in proportion to his hour of departure. Poor Esposito had to sit outside and was ignored for long, passionate, hours at a time. She blushed like a marsh-rose every time she popped-out to bring him vitals.  
>To his everlasting credit, he made not one knowing remark or gesture. He was the perfect gentleman, even though he must have been thinking about his own cuddly Lanie throughout.<p>

In the morning, Josh parted from her with what seemed like real reluctance. Of course it was real, she reflected, he actually had two feet in the room. What the hell is wrong with me?  
>"See you early today? So I can say ciao before the flight?"<br>"Yeah — I don't see much happening today. Unless a—"  
>"Body drops. Yeah." He grimaced. Even a surgeon didn't enjoy their black cop-humour.<br>Kate shrugged. He felt a tingle run down his back. She was just about the most perfect woman he had ever met.  
>"See you then, baby." And he was off.<br>Outside she heard Josh apologizing to Esposito for rousing him.  
>"Should'a been awake man, sorry."<p>

She glanced around his apartment. It was still a strange place to her, even after recovering from the chest-wound and all the, one-way, love that had transpired there.  
>It was still a fiction, a kind of rumour, that people could actually feel for other people. To Kate, Josh's love was a thing on Temptation Lane. It was a flurry of words and a meeting of bodies now and then. An up-beat on the beat.<br>How could anyone seriously endanger themselves by — opening?  
>She had been open, back when her mom and dad joined her decorating the tree, when they joked and shared meals at night. What was the worth of such inroads into the soul? All it brought was immense pain. She almost shuddered as the thoughts conjured all her old fears.<br>"Screw this. To work." Work _was_ Kate and she was all about the job.

**Castle.**

Last night had been bliss tinged only with a faint spectre of sadness. Sandy had been surprisingly playful and he blushed to think of how they had abused the little restaurant's benevolence. He would be paying for that soon. Still, it had been worth it. He suggested to the proprietor that he could use the slogan "Castle's playground" on his marketing now. It had not really gone over well.  
>He had dropped-her off in the wee hours of the morning and returned for a nap before it was time to face the day. I should be bushed, but I feel like a kid this morning. He could not stop smiling. It made shaving a beast.<p>

"Morning dad." Alexis greeted him from the kitchen.  
>"Hey baby-shoes, what's on your plate for this fine day?"<br>She blushed, "Nice date dad?"  
>He did a little dance, and gyrated his eyebrows, "So-so." He said, in total opposition to his entire being. Alexis made her "Eww" face, but she was happy. He could see it.<br>"I guess my exams will be over soon. I am looking forward to the break."  
>"I can well imagine. Well, I have to imagine." He said as he sidled-up to her, "I was never at any of my exams."<br>"Oh dad, be serious." He fluffed her hair. "You are the best thing in my world, you know that right?" She smiled sheepishly.  
>"Oh yeah! Okay. The world is made anew and all the stars are shining." He capered to the cupboards to fish for breakfast.<p>

"You going into the precinct again today?" She asked, off-handedly.  
>"Yup. It's the close of the fake fake faking of the fake portrait. Hey, that rhymes."<br>"Well, don't go getting shot or anything, okay?"  
>"Never fear, it's all benches and boards for me these days. I have not been out on a scene since — Monday, was it?"<br>"How-come?" She asked, looking down into her bowl as if the rice-pops needed watching.  
>He didn't want to stress his best thing in the world, so he made light, "Kate asked me to watch the new Captain. Suspicious old beast that one."<br>"C'mon dad!"  
>"No, it's true. We think she's in league with Sauron."<br>She waved her spoon. "Poke her in the eye!"  
>"That's the spirit. All we need is a ring." Holding his hands to his chin, Sherlock-fashion he asked the air, "Would a handcuff do?"<br>"One ring and she's done." Said Alexis, "Bang boom!"  
>He almost reacted, but held it.<br>"Something like that pumpkin." He poured his milk. "Listen, don't you worry. Kate is keeping me away from bad things. She's the one in danger. Rysposito are following her, all bandaged in bullet-vests. I know what's good for me! I go north when they head south."  
>"Oh— I didn't know things were that bad." Her mouth made a lovely oval of pink.<br>"Close it or catch flies." Martha's voice came from the stairs. "Good morning my illustrious family."  
>Alexis smiled and looked at her, "Morning Gram. Did your coat-of-many-critters nibble your toes last night?"<br>"I'll have you know they're all as fake as a preacher's poverty, my darling. They don't bite because they never did."

His cell rang. "Castle!"  
>"Rick, I got that Trust set up like you wanted."<br>"Thank you Gina. And some cash-flow for them in the present?"  
>"Yes, all ready and cleared with the IRS."<br>"I knew there was a reason I married you. They will be so happy. At least I hope they will."  
>"Proud people Rick, don't go stomping in there playing the Knight."<br>"What do you suggest?"  
>"I rigged-it so that it could be anonymous, with a kind of light coating of something Police-like. I think a simple letter to Evelyn with instructions to meet a financial advisor will get them going."<br>"Don't let them know who is behind it?"  
>"No, because Roy <em>was<em> it. You would not have done this for just anyone Rick."  
>"True. Thanks again Gina."<br>"And on the other matter.."  
>"Oh, yes."<br>"I can't get a million in cash. I _can_ get a million in gold bloody bars. Go figure. Best I can do is 100k per week."  
>"It will do splendidly."<br>"What's going on Rick?"  
>"Ask no questions, hear no lies."<br>"Gotcha. Watch your back. Hell, watch your hands, they write the books that write my alimony cheques."  
>"You're all heart Gina."<br>"And don't you forget it." She rang-off.

"Tell no lies, dad?"  
>"Hm? Oh nothing darling, just yanking Gina's fine chain."<br>"Listen my favourite ladies, I have a busy day. Can I get permission to depart the Presence?"  
>Martha did a Queen's wave and chucked her head, "You may leave."<br>Castle bobbed-into his office. He had some writing to do before he braved the precinct.

**The precinct.**

Kate and Esposito were in first.  
>"Ryan must have had a busy night with the Jenny-nator." He smirked.<br>"Shush, let him be. You both deserve a raise and a year off duty."  
>Esposito fairly glowed from this rare praise.<br>"Well, let's see what the cat dragged-in. Check the results of those fingerprint ids."

It took a few hours, but they finally had a trail on one of the suspects in the van. Ryan had floated-in after nine. To much friendly ribbing, of course.  
>It was shaping-up to be a normal cop day, Kate was overjoyed that it was so normal. Not Castle-normal, because he had not showed-up, but cop-normal. They took to the road, to go collect a bad guy.<p>

"She's in interrogation right now. Our suspect is a charming specimen of the species. Actually, can I opt-out of the species? With creeps like that, I want to belong to the sharks." This was delivered by Ryan to Castle as he arrived in the elevenses.  
>"Morning to you too detective." Castle smiled. "It seems you've been busy."<br>"We do what we do, you know," Ryan rolled his hand in the air, "all the time."  
>"Can I watch?"<br>"Sure, you know the way."  
>Behind the glass he beheld the suspect. Why describe a wreck of a man? Suffice to say, he thought, "Urgh."<br>"I see what you mean, makes me want to join the lawyers too."  
>Ryan made a confused face. Castle did a fin-thing with his hand and sang the Jaws theme.<br>"Ah. Too right."  
>Kate was bearing down. Castle almost felt sorry for the thug. He knew she was steel sheathed in tungsten, wrapped in voodooinium and all set in the aspect of Khan. It wasn't long before the big angry criminal was bleating like a school child.<p>

"He gave us all his fellow thugs." She had a wide grin on her face as she related the story back in the pen. Even Captain Gates was listening-in.  
>Castle went over to her. "Fierce isn't she?" He looked at her admiringly.<br>"She is that Castle. One of the best."  
>"Oh yeah. Roy made sure of that."<br>"When you gonna come see me Castle?"  
>"Oh, didn't know you cared Captain."<br>Her set mouth stopped his levity. "Oops, chalk me up. One demerit."  
>Gates hmmed and left. Is "hmmed" even a word, Castle wondered?<p>

"Why you so cheerful today bro?"

"Yeah, the humour, the aspect, the ..." Ryan ran out of words.  
>"The poise?" Suggested Castle.<br>"Yeah, that." Ryan scowled.  
>"Had a da-a-a-a-ate last night." Sang Castle. Even Kate glanced round.<br>"Oops! Sorry." He waved an imaginary audience of millions to silence.  
>"Must have been something." Esposito marvelled.<br>"Oh yeah. An arty something." Eyebrows up.  
>"She who Walks?"<br>"She who Walks in heels on carpets of sensational Sand." Castle was on a roll.  
>"Hate to interrupt your perv-session boys, but we do have work to do." Kate had spun in her chair and was laser-beaming them.<br>"Hey, she did the Exorcist!" Castle exclaimed. "Watch out for the vomit!" He flew below the line of the desk leaving the other two staring perplexedly between him and Kate.

She had been hoping to lighten the mood. Was feeling bad about shutting Castle down quite so hard yesterday and this crazy behaviour was welcome. The thought of Sandy doing lascivious things to Castle made her queasy, but she had almost given-up trying to track her own internal state.  
>Maybe I am a mystery to myself too. Even Castle said he would never figure me out. The memory of that almost-night in L.A. suffused her. What might have been? She shook it off.<p>

"Castle? If you are quite finished peering-up my slacks from under the desk would you mind wiping the board. A new body might drop."  
>He bounced-up, "You are so right. Oh gods of Antiquity, hear me! I beseech thee. Murder someone for our pleasure—"<br>"Dude." Said Esposito. "Taste."  
>Castle grinned again, mumbled apology and attacked the board.<br>"That woman must be something." Said Ryan to Esposito.

Castle finished cleaning the murder-board and packed away the various shreds of evidence. He was thinking about how he could look-into Judge Markaway without causing ripples. He had nothing hard, only that twinge of suspicion that had struck last week at their poker game.  
>Perhaps it was overdue to bring Gates into the thing. She was already running the mystery-Sheik to ground.<p>

Before he could decide, the Captain came over to them.  
>"Good work on the gallery case people. I don't know how, but with Castle in the mix this thing actually worked out."<br>"Thanks Sir." Said Kate, not even her disdain for the Captain could break the good mood. Thanks sounded all round.  
>"And it all turned on a webcam from that "establishment", we should pass a hat and raise fifty bucks for Castle so he can go celebrate — online."<br>"Is that innuendo I detect Captain?" Asked Castle with the slightest hint of a leer.  
>"Not at all, hard work deserves a hard reward. Or is that what they tell the girls online?"<br>The team burst-out laughing. Kate went as red as a tomato. Castle thought it particularly fetching.  
>The Captain strolled off a ways and beckoned him.<p>

"Yes Captain?" He was in her office, the door was shut.  
>"I was asked by Esposito to look-into someone."<br>"Our Shady Sheik. What did you find?"  
>Gates sighed. She was between a rock and a pile of boulders with a castle on top. She had extended trust to this man on the word of a dead partner. She had just witnessed his role in the team and his uncanny powers of sleuthing. She also had no reason to like him because of the way he had abused power to be here at all.<br>"Look Castle, I don't like you much, give me time. Why do you want this information?"  
>"Captain, it's about— no, I can't tell you yet."<br>She stared. Hard.  
>"Tit for tat, Castle."<br>"It's not a game Captain. Lives depend on discretion. I hope you were quiet about looking-into this Sheik?"  
>"I was as quiet as I know how to be." She said sternly. Castle hoped it was enough.<br>"Captain, I need to know—"  
>She relented; raised a scrap of paper, clutched tightly by her thumb. Castle gingerly took one end, but could not pull it free.<br>"Uh, Captain." One last penetrating stare and she suddenly let-go. He staggered backward a step, she smiled a small victory. He quickly glanced at it.

"Not much was known. I got his company from the interview with Miss Walker. There was a chain of them before I got to the top. After that I used an old friend in Interpol to dig."  
>She indicated the paper, "That's his name in Dubai, a moniker of some kind. We don't know who he really is. There is a light pencil line from him to New York and some distressing rumour about military fiefdoms."<br>He was impressed by her summation. He looked at the name on the paper.  
>"Al-teneen?"<br>"Nearest we can translate, it means Dragon."  
>Castle caught himself and diverted his double-take into a controlled vibration that travelled down his legs.<br>"I can see that struck a nerve. Curiouser and curiouser." She said.  
>"Thank you Captain. And, soon. I promise."<br>"Promises apply when people try Castle. Vamoos!"

The day wore-on with nothing else exciting happening. Not long after lunch he excused himself to go write. Even Kate asked how the book was doing and he could tell her that it was rolling out of him because that was the truth. She seemed pleased.  
>The rest of his day, and deep into the night was spent doing just that, fueled by long thoughts of long legs and long sighs.<p>

**Kate.**

Although the day had been long and mostly boring, the fun they'd had that morning was contagious and she carried that mood away. Ryan was shadowing her and she waved at him in the rear-view a few times. She could see his mock-serious Irish face processing each time before waving back. He was a real gem, but so easy!

Her mood dissipated as she approached the building. A deja-vu of strangeness replaced it. Was she really going back to Josh to send him away for a week?  
>Rationally she knew this was a far-cry from four months in some swamp on the other side of the world. Emotionally she was being abandoned, again.<p>

She was early, for a miracle, and changed before waiting on the couch. The way she sat on his furniture reflected her conflicted state — she perched. Who perches on a couch, for crying out loud? Suddenly she wished for her old comfortable loft and the stupid joy of banging-out a tune on her guitar. "Move that ass, uh uh." She started grooving side to side. The front door opened.  
>Josh caught her act for half a bar. He was smiling quizzically.<br>"You movin' that ass?" She blushed and stopped dead, like a teenager caught with their hands down their pants.  
>He laughed and finished entering. "Sounds like you had a good day."<p>

She wanted to say, yes and bang an exclamation mark onto the end. She wanted to leap up and enact Castle's mad Exorcist parody. She wanted to explain how potent she had felt as she reduced a monster of a man to a whimpering boy. What came out was foreign to her wants.  
>"Yeah. You?" She blinked in surprise at the banality.<br>"Great. I had a good day. Saved some lives, sent some bills." He moved-off to change.  
>"Oh joy." She muttered. She had a clear flash of wondering what the Castles were up to at this moment. It involved laser-tag and ridiculous movie quotes.<br>It may also involve tall blondes and very little clothing. Great, now my mood is officially ruined.

Josh came back out. He had put on his 'duds' as he called them, a kind of tracksuit affair that did him no favours. He sat down next to her and reached for a hug. It sort of happened, but Kate would not swear to it.  
>"You interested in a little farewell recreation?" He actually asked, in as many words.<br>Cold water and Elephant porn might have been more of a turn on. She felt herself go rigid and tried to shake it off. She didn't want to upset him before a long journey.  
>"Or not." He said, sensing her mood.<br>"Sorry babe," she said through a thin smile, "dunno what got into me."  
>"Not the first time." He said, removing his arm.<br>Blink. Flare. Stop the press! Contain it Kate.  
>"I was in a situation with an unpleasant man in the interrogation room today." Now she was just making it up, whole cloth. She would put Armani out of business at this rate. "I am feeling jumpy."<br>"Not as jumpy as before I arrived." He blurted, realizing he may have crossed the line. He quickly jumped-up. "Look, you're right, I gotta get packed anyway."  
>He gave her a placating smile, touched her shoulder and rewound to the bedroom. She heard him snap his suitcase open and a moment later the shower sounded.<p>

"Great Kate. Just great." She chastised herself. "Way to ship."


	10. Chapter 10

**Friday Night.**

It was late around eleven, when the front door sounded. Who would disturb them so late? All his regular friends knew not to wake his family up after hours. Slightly irritated, Castle hurried to the door to prevent an encore. 

Looking quickly through the peep-hole, he saw Sandy ballooned by the fish-eye. It brought her geography to a dizzy proximity. So absorbed was he, the bell sounded again.

"Shit," he exclaimed as he swiftly let her in.  
>"Hey lover!" She said coyly, resting on the door-frame. "Asked the nice man downstairs to let me surprise you."<br>Castle made a mental note to bang some heads, but looking at Sandy he could not imagine resisting her either. He put his fingers to his lips and made the shh sound. They paused as he listened for signs from upstairs, then he dragged her indoors.  
>"My family is asleep."<br>"I'm sorry, I didn't realize."  
>"You don't have to apologize for anything. Well, perhaps for being intoxicating without a licence. Is that a thing? It should be."<br>"Oh, it's a thing."  
>Her lips caught his.<p>

The impromptu passion moved swiftly to Castle's office. So heady was her scent that Castle was simply not available to the world of reason.  
>As they kissed their way into his chair, a remote part of his mind was screeching alarm, a killjoy siren of attention. He was forgetting something. With reluctance he parted from her lips and pulled her into a hug.<br>Fogged by the animal, it took him a while to realize he was looking at his big screen. It was glowing, casting sibilant colours onto her low-cut dress. He traced a finger down her spine, following a tattoo that he couldn't quite see.  
>In the last shreds of sanity, the screen — again. Attention. Rather than figure it out, he switched it off. And then things just blissed-out.<p>

"Where have you been all my life?" He asked her a while later, meaning it.  
>She smiled, "You say corny things that I can't fault."<br>"Well, from where I'm recovering, you sure took a long time to get here."  
>Her answer was another long kiss.<p>

"What am I gonna do with you?" He asked, looking at her face.  
>"Pretty much whatever you can imagine, writer."<br>"Oh that's a given, but I meant tonight?"  
>"Your room? Or is it, let me guess!" She turned from seductress into imp, quixotic and perky. "It has a mirror on the ceiling. A disco-ball."<br>"A thick white rug." He supplied.  
>"Barry White on-tap."<br>"Naturally."  
>"Video camera, on a tripod."<br>"VHS, only the best."  
>She laughed, a tinkling wind.<br>"So that's your thing!"

What was love? He really wondered. Could it be this simple connection between people. This easy sense of a lifetime of knowing supplied by illusion?  
>How did this moment compare to what he had felt for Kate? He knew there were depths there, he could predict the intensity of something like this with her, but magnified by their actual history, their actual companionship.<br>However, that would take more than he could spend right now, as Sandy switched back to sultry and returned for seconds.

A lot later, they found the need for nibbles and milk. She didn't bother to cover-up and looked even better under the intricate lighting in the main loft area. Her gait was lithe like a predator's softened by the glow of intimacy. He admired her from behind. The tattoo actually pulled her shape into ever more exotic ideas. It shifted as her vertebrae shifted, it moved with her muscles.  
>He poured her a glass of milk; she drank like a hungry animal.<br>"Yum." She flickered her tongue. "Kitty like milk."  
>She was in full light, from above and down her back. Castle's eyes travelled along the tattoo and down her cleft. There, just before it reached the curves of her bum it turned to drape the image of a cross across her left cheek.<br>And surmounted upon it was a little gun.  
>Like a light going out his ardour fled.<p>

He touched her back, "I'm tired you lethal thing."  
>"Awwww." She pouted. "Kitty want more."<br>"Kitty has to go." He gave a moue, "Me old man."  
>"Ugh?" She played along.<br>"Ugh." He agreed, fingers under armpits.  
>"Sigh." <p>

He saw her down to the parking and into her car. As she drove off he felt his heart implode for the second time in two months. How much would it take, he wondered, to just drop him dead right there?

**Saturday.**

Another night of almost no sleep. He had more than survived the last one, but this time something extra had drained him. Betrayal. Conspiracy. He felt a fool for thinking a dream like Sandy could be real. He had been played like a young stallion barely out of the paddock.  
>Another part of his mind kept insisting that he was imagining the worst. It had to be innocent. The tattoo had to have an explanation.<br>Yet another part of him — and how many parts make a whole? — was telling him that he had betrayed his Kate, his one and done.  
>He wanted to call rot on all of them. The most attractive option was to satisfy himself that the tattoo was not the harbinger of all evil that he supposed.<p>

Frustrating was four hours of scouring the web and not finding anything useful. He barely talked to his mother and daughter when they trundled down for breakfast. They quickly learned to leave him be. Morning Grumpy.  
>It only served to rediscover the same details as before. Sandy's tattoo was definitely on the harbinger side. I need more expertise, he realized. Time to pay a call to Alice.<p>

**Alice.**

On the road, the wind blew a lot of his worries out the window. He buzzed along at a good clip to a little shop from his past called Ink and Lace. He had befriended Alice while doing research for one of his early novels.  
>The door made the customary ka-chinggg as he entered. It was dark and crowded within. The walls lined with designs, posters, older models of tattoo needles and the dross that any subculture collects over time.<br>"Richard Castle, as I live and bleed."  
>"Merry meet Alice."<br>He could not help but smile at her cryptic appearance. If she stood naked in a room with paisley wallpaper she would be invisible. Her tattoos covered every cell of her body. She'd probably do her eyes if she could figure it out.  
>"You look complex." He said.<br>"Ha. You look empty, Castle. Dull."  
>She approached and gave him a little hug. "What blows you to my door after so many years?"<br>After catching-up some and explaining he was working with the cops now, he came around to his purpose.  
>"Ally, I need confidential information about a tattoo. It's the kind of question that can get one killed. I want you to think very carefully about how, and if you will answer me."<br>This struck her; she took a little step back. "You're serious aren't you?"  
>"Never more so."<br>"Right, so let me get this. You want to ask me about a design. You want me to hear you and then decide whether to answer or not."  
>"Yes."<br>"And seeing this design can get me killed?"  
>"Yes, well asking about it, being overheard."<br>"And if you describe it to me, won't that be past the point of too late?"  
>"Err— I guess. I mean, you might know it and be bound to kill me on sight. I think I can risk that — if you're also in this conspiracy then I have no chance with my baker!"<br>Alice gave a throaty laugh. "Same old Rick. Okay, lay it on me."  
>"Thanks Ally. Here it is." He took out his burner-phone and flipped to the images.<br>"Burner, Castle? It does look serious. You hiding?"  
>"Will be. Hiding my steps before the other hiding starts."<br>"By ink and skin I swear not to rumble your game Castle."  
>"Okay, this one Ally, think on it." He showed her the image from the web.<br>She whistled through her front teeth, "That's hardcore man."  
>"Do you know it?"<br>Alice avoided his eyes. She wandered into the back of her store. He followed. She crouched and started digging through a scabrous pile of Ink magazines.  
>"Got. Something. In. One. Of. These. Some place. Ah!"<br>She produced an ancient copy of a tattoo fan-magazine. It was obviously hand-made on an old Xerox machine and stapled. The date on the cover was 1965.  
>"Darn Ally, this thing must be a collector's item by now."<br>"Meh." She said, sagely.  
>He opened the zine, but Ally slapped his hand closed. "You were right. This is scary stuff. Go home. Don't flash this around."<p>

He took a moment to hold her. She had always been on-edge and prone to the arcane and the bizarre. This made her nervous. Or was it the other way around?  
>He had sailed-in and upset her but, like a trooper, she had helped him yet again.<br>"Name a favour Ally, let me give back."  
>"Maybe Castle, when I can think again."<br>He left her his email address and, "Merry part."

On his way home, the zine tucked in his pocket, he pondered upon all the twists and turns that had brought him, them, to this point.  
>It was in no small measure his fault; for ignoring Kate; for opening graves. He didn't really see an honest way he could not have done it. She was trapped in a coffin of her past. She was a songbird in an ugly cage and he had instinctively sought the key. Somewhere during his search he had fallen for her — for a time, in a way.<br>Truly had he called her a mystery he would never solve. But he never expected to still be digging around the base of the mystery. He had imagined a swifter assault on her keep. Some tangible progress.  
>Frustrating is Kate Beckett. <p>

Back in the loft, he found a note on the fridge. Somehow Martha had talked Alexis into going to the new school. Will wonders never cease?  
>Within moments, he was at his desk with the tatty old zine in front of him.<br>It flipped open and stayed that way, so it was easy to browse flat. He was glad because the state of the paper was not enticing. Besides the years and the rot, there was the matter of human fluids across decades.  
>His writer's imagination supplied gushing arteries, misused tattoo needles, the little magazine lying there open on a design, its face being showered in— He shook his head.<p>

The design reminded him of those old Crumb comics. The whole thing was hand-illustrated with only a few photographs, for the complex tattoos. Paging through it was a strange distraction, an acid-trip into his mother's youth, but so far it was all normal, for variable values of normal.  
>When he got to the centrefold, he saw the tattoo that graced Sandy's back.<p>

After digesting the article, he made some scans and opened his murder-board. Something about the placement stopped him. He was sure he had been re-visiting the Coonan layouts last night, before that erotic hijack.  
>He thought back to the morning. He had hit the web, but that was in a browser. It ran its own window and would not have touched the board. The board was now showing data about Roy. He knew he had not been looking at that.<br>With a cold feeling of sobriety he felt the last butterflies of hope leave. Sandy had been at this board last night. They had not been together all the time, there were toilet breaks, kitchen runs. She had rifled-through his board and — who knows — taken a copy via USB? Anything was possible.

He was suddenly glad that he had not included any data about Sipho or Esposito's other connections. Nor had he included anything about their own plans. It was a murder-board, and it focussed on the evidence, nothing else.  
>Okay, not much has been given away. And we have learned something in return. We have a lead. We have Sandy. She is involved somehow. She may still be external to the Dragon; may be an agent opposing him, but it was something.<p>

The basic invasion of his privacy and the hurtful manipulation of his trust led him to think about how he could protect his family, the whole family, cops and all.  
>If this was the fatal leak, the tip-off that would start the killings he needed to work fast.<p>

And then Castle had an idea. It was such a light-bulb, his face lit-up.

**The Old Haunt.**

"Morning Boss," greeted him as he sauntered through his bar. He tipped his hat to Hemingway, sly old dog. At the end of the bar he found the hidden catch and released his trapdoor.  
>The thing could have been installed by Hemingway, but it was all down to prohibition and a certain Mayor Walker. The place was not empty, but the few patrons were in the front, so Castle cracked it enough to slip downstairs.<p>

Down in his domain, which he visited too infrequently, he sat on the couch and took to studying the little room. He looked up the staircase and pondered how gas grenades would make this area very uncomfortable. We'll need a solid metal door.  
>He kind of wished the whole room was on a lazy-susan that could rotate around to present a solid wall where the doorway had been. Ah well.<br>He got up and slid the shelf across. He recalled how he and Kate had struggled to move it. The gap was visible and a coolish breeze blew in from the tunnels beyond. The ancient door beyond was tough, but age made it redundant. He passed-through, shuddered at the shotgun that had blasted Donny.

The ambience was everything he recalled. Eau de Rodent. He grabbed a torch and pushed-on. A two-way tunnel presented itself. He knew left went to the old Mayor's stash, but he had never turned right. Right it was.  
>After a short tunnel he came to a larger open area. Here there were five other tunnels that led away likes spokes from a hub.<br>This will do, he thought. Couple a hundred grand and it'll be Fort Knox. He jogged back to the office, closed the shelf and consigned himself to the fantasies of a little boy building a secret fort.

**The Dragon.**

"Is he still digging?"  
>The Dragon's voice was not deep or any kind of cliché, but it wasn't a comfortable sound. Sandy tapped her fingers on the laptop. She had a secure audio connection to her boss.<br>"It's hard to be sure. What I saw may have been from the previous investigation; he may be using it for his novel."  
>"Did you make copies?"<br>"Yes, on a stick. But—"  
>"I don't like buts, Lieutenant."<br>"His drive is heavily encrypted, I did not have time to study the layout. What I have is useless."  
>"Frank and efficient as usual, I forgive you."<br>She sat in silence, awaiting orders. Sounds of the cigar puffing and paper rustling.  
>"Very well. Continue your mission."<br>"Sir." This was the only response she was allowed to a direct order.  
>"I will deploy a small Fiat team to your area. They will be watching you as well as the primaries."<br>He was saying she would be punished if she did not perform.  
>"Yes Sir, acknowledged." The Dragon cut the connection. <p>

Sandy sat back on the wooden chair. She was a soldier in the Fiat Fidelis. A member of a team so secretive she had only met one other operative. Lockwood had been her idol, a man capable of anything. Her training, five years in Southern Arabia, had been at his hand with Al-teneen guiding it.  
>She did not know how large their organization was, but she knew it spanned the globe with tendrils into militaries and governments.<br>She had been saved by Al-teneen from a life of sexual-slavery on the streets of London. He had seen potential and formed it. He had given her purpose and pride, and she thanked him by becoming one of his best soldiers.  
>So, why do I feel like what I am doing to Rick is so wrong?<br>She could not answer.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sunday**

Alexis came down, rubbing her eyes. She was in her light blue pyjamas. Castle watched her from the kitchen, enjoying the sleepy spectacle.  
>"Morning pumkin. You sleep well?"<br>She did that smile that just made everything worthwhile; padded over to hug him.  
>"Not saying anything?"<br>"Bleh, too early dad. You?"  
>He went to make her a cup of tea. "Here, melt yourself." He placed it before her.<br>"Hmm, thanks dad."  
>They sat in companionable silence while the sun warmed-up and the city began to rouse. Castle was acutely aware that the Dragon could be on the move. It was too soon, he was not ready. He looked at his daughter, feeling inadequate.<br>"When do your exams finish?"  
>After a sip, "On Wednesday, I can't wait."<br>Another silence. He wanted to put a team of guards on her. Would that signal chaos, or protect her? He decided to warn her instead.

"Da—"  
>"—umkin."<br>They giggled. "You go," he said.  
>She started rotating the tea-cup while she gathered her thoughts.<br>"Dad, I have been foolish." Was she crying? "Darling. What's wrong?"  
>"I'm sorry dad!" She almost dropped the cup to whip him into a hug. She sobbed against his chest and he held her.<br>"What's this about pumpkin, you can tell me anything you know?"  
>Gradually she calmed. She pulled away, a peanut's smile across her pink face. She took her seat and lifted the cup again, still rotating it. He waited.<br>"I have been f-foolish and selfish, a-and hurtful." She gripped the tea cup.  
>"Dad, I went to Kate in the hospital. I asked her to reject you." Her head bowed low.<br>"I know, sunshine."  
>"You do?" Her eyes snapped to his face.<br>"I suspected. The way things rolled after the first time I spoke to her." He didn't want to hurt Alexis, "I don't know when I figured it out, it sort of happened over time."  
>"I had to dad."<br>"I know you did."  
>"I am sorry."<br>"What for pumpkin? Kate chose another man. Your plan to have her kick me out, to keep me safe — well it worked, but it's not what has broken us apart."  
>"Really?" Her eyes wanted this to be true.<br>How much of it was true? It was back into the Beckett onion again. This layer, that one. This intention, that feint. This moment, that outcome.  
>He sighed. "It's complicated."<br>"Tell me about it." Alexis mock-laughed, holding her cup against the table.  
>"I could tell you I know for sure how I feel. I could lay it all out. Kate feels such and such for these reasons. I feel here and here. See the chessboard?" He waved at the counter, "The strategy and moves, the intentions and deeds, all laid out?"<br>"Not really dad."  
>"No me neither."<br>She nodded her head. "I see."  
>"I had a wish, a hope. A fragile thing. I wanted to love Kate. I wanted her to love me." He rubbed his face, "We don't always get what we want, and there's never a single line backwards to explain what went wrong."<br>"But I know I love Ashley, and I know he loves me."  
>"You are more talented than I. Don't take it for granted because, believe me, it's a rare thing."<br>She covered his hand with her little fingers, "I won't dad, I promise."  
>"Wise, pumpkin. I'll even try harder not to scare him off." She smiled a little.<br>"Now, you promise me something dad."  
>"Anything."<br>"Let yourself love Kate."

Silence again. Her simple words should have slammed like a train to his body, but they slipped-up and tickled his heart instead. For a moment he flashed onto Kate and she was smiling, reaching to hold his hand. Together they dived—  
>"Oh my daughter, you are amazing." Was all he could say. He looked at her and realized his own eyes were crying. She hugged him again.<br>"I don't mind anymore if you get killed dad. I mean, it would be bad, but if you don't have love then what's the point?"  
>He just cried against her as the sun slanted through the windows and bathed them in welcome.<p>

"Richard?" Martha's voice from the stairs.  
>He sniffed one last time, gave Alexis a squeeze. "Thanks my one and only." Spoken into her eyes, a finger-poke to her little nose.<br>Martha came closer. She knew some catharsis had happened and years had given her wisdom. She made-light and the family began their morning banter-routine around coffee and pancakes.

"Mom, Alexis, I might not get a chance to speak with you in time. There's something important you need to know."  
>He gathered them close, getting their attention.<br>"Despite my best efforts to keep you safe, we may all be in danger soon."  
>"Oh Richard! What is it this time?" Martha exclaimed.<br>"Nothing trivial, I assure you." This silenced her.  
>"I want you both to be careful. In a very few days we will be leaving for a safe place, I can't say where just yet. Come and go as usual, but do so in straight lines."<br>He looked at his mother, "No shopping trips."  
>To Alexis, "No visiting friends. Ashley can come here. Go to your exams and come directly home. Don't allow yourself to be drawn away from that course."<br>He looked at them, "Both of you. Spend as much time here as you can, you are vulnerable outside."  
>Alexis took it well, she swallowed, "But my exams."<br>"I think you will finish them. I can't see my plans being ready before Thursday."  
>"What's this about Richard?"<br>"Kate's shooting. The killer is still around. Kate and I are targets, you are collateral and potential bait."  
>"Oh how terrible." Martha stood. She looked both worried and irritated. She pulled at her dress, looked around. "Really, I never—"<br>"Please trust me you two. I have a plan and I have help from the police. Just do as I ask, this once. Please."  
>"We will dad," said Alexis, looking sternly at her gran.<p>

"Ryan?" Castle called on the burner.  
>"Hi, who's on Beckett-duty?" Castle asked.<br>"Esposito today. He relieved me midnight."  
>"Kate okay?"<br>"Josh and her had a fight, nothing big, but he left on Friday night in a bit of a mood."  
>"Left?"<br>"Yeah, some doctor's conference in Quebec, for a week."  
>"So Kate is alone?" He wondered what was going on in her mind. Did she feel conflicted and confused like him? Or was she what she always seemed on the surface, confident and sure?<br>"Yeah, with Esposito on the door."  
>"Okay, I need some help Ryan."<br>"What's up?"  
>Castle gave him a basic sketch of the situation. Then he told him about the Old Haunt.<br>"I'm calling it The Bunker." Ryan could hear the smile in Castle's voice.  
>"I'm sure you are."<br>"So, I need some muscle. People who are good with tools, building things and supplies."  
>"I know a few," came the Irishman's response, "Let me call around."<br>"Can they be trusted to remain silent? One casual joke in a bar about the Bunker under the Old Haunt—"  
>"These are guys I have known from childhood, they're hard and they know the code. When a friend asks for silence, especially when there's trouble, they clam-up like chastity belts."<br>"Nice simile, but those things have keys you know?"  
>"They won't betray me Castle."<br>"Good enough."  
>"What do you need to start?"<br>"An internal wall upstairs to hide the trapdoor. A steel door at the base of the stair to prevent gas attack. During the next week, work on the tunnels to clean them up fit for humans; block any entrances from the other sewers."  
>"And plumbing, some kind of kitchen, beds, that sort of thing?"<br>"You got it. I am going to move my family down there very soon, and by family I mean you and Jenny, Esposito, Kate, all of you."  
>"Damn Castle, this thing is getting scary."<br>"Stay on your toes Ryan, I'll speak to you tomorrow."  
>"When you gonna talk to Kate?" Ryan asked the million dollar question.<br>Castle paused.  
>"Soon." They rang-off.<p>

**Gates to the loft.**

Castle got a few hours of writing done, then the door interrupted.  
>"I'll get it." Came Martha's voice.<br>After the surprise on Friday night, Castle had forgotten to speak to the security downstairs. He jumped up, "Leave it mother!"  
>"Oh, I say." She tutted as he swept past her.<br>It was Captain Gates. "Come in Captain."  
>"Hello Mr. Castle. Who is this?" She looked at Martha.<br>"Captain Gates, Martha. My mother."

"Charmed, my dear."  
>Gates looked ruffled. Martha, who had been working herself up into a steam since the talk, suddenly erupted. In a shower of arms and pearls she dramatically gestured at the Captain and said, "Maybe you can tell us what the hell is going on? Why is my son being chased by a deranged killer!"<br>Gates looked at Castle, dead-pan, "That's what I'd like to know."  
>"Well— of all the— Help of the police. Police protection. Ha!" Martha stomped off.<p>

"Forgive my mother, she only heard some of it and only a few hours ago."  
>"I know how she feels." The dead-pan remained.<br>"My office." He strode away and she followed.  
>"Sit." He pointed at his chair. Castle began to pace as he thought about how to start.<br>"Just start Castle." He looked at her.  
>"Okay. Kate's sniper is a finger on the hand of an organization that is run by Al-teneen. The same people killed her mother years ago to cover-up something. We are not sure what, but there might be a military connection."<br>Gates nodded him to continue.  
>"Lockwood was one of the fingers. I suspect Sandy Walker may be another. Beyond that I have a hunch that Judge Markaway is involved."<br>She gasped. The Judge?  
>"Do you have any proof Castle?"<br>Castle paced more rapidly, waving his arms. "Proof may come as dead bodies Captain. We don't know who is compromised, we can't trust anyone."  
>"What do you have?"<br>He calmed down, looked for a chair and pulled it over.  
>"We have some leads, some papers, some photographs. We have all the evidence that Kate and I gathered — that led to Roy being killed and her being shot." Pain struck his heart again to picture that moment.<br>"We have that name, Al-teneen, the Dragon. Roy told me that the Dragon is behind it all. There's more to tell, but we don't have a lot of time."  
>"Tell me."<br>"Sandy Walker duped me. I was — I was trying to move away from Kate, she.. Never mind, not worth it. I was involved with Sandy, starting to like her. She got in. You know?"  
>The Captain's eyes softened. She had heard the rumours of Castle and Kate and she had seen his attraction to Sandy Walker. "I do, continue."<br>"Well, I was a fool. A woman like that? I should have known she was too good to be true. She was here on Friday night, she went through my murder-board," he pointed at his screen, "and she may have stolen a copy."  
>"Does this means we are compromised?" Asked Gates.<br>"I don't know. There was no information about our plans, but it may rouse them from their slumber."  
>"I see." Gates shifted in Castle's chair. She wished she could get one of these for the precinct.<br>"So you have warned your family I take it?" She motioned the door and the room beyond.  
>"Yes, this morning. I told them to come and go quickly and to try stay here."<p>

"You want me to arrange protection?" She asked.  
>"That's the thing. This case is paranoia mixed with conspiracy. To have you and my team involved is more than we should risk. Anyone may be eyes and ears."<br>"It has been my experience with dirty cops, that the good ones far outnumber them. Conspiracies rarely hold-up to the light of day."  
>"I know, but— Kate was shot. Roy was shot. Other cops killed. Johanna, Raglan, McCallister. A mixture of good and bad and innocent."<br>Gates folded her arms, "Worth being discreet then."  
>Castle nodded, resting his arms on his legs.<br>"What's your plan?" She asked him, as if from a great distance.  
>Castle started talking.<p>

**A body drops.**

Castle and Gates talked for almost two hours. The Captain was good and she cut excess from his plan. They agreed that the Old Haunt would be the perfect hiding place. In plain sight was her term for it.  
>She was worried about Kate and the other detectives, and worried about Castle's family, but agreed that a few more days of normalcy was their best chance of catching a break. She was about to leave when her phone rang.<p>

"Gates." She listened intently for a minute and hung up. Her posture shifted and he thought she'd suddenly got cold.  
>"A- a body. Ah shit." She wiped her eye. Castle rose, "Captain?"<br>"Crime scene, my sister." 

He drove with Gates. Before they left he instructed Martha and Alexis not to leave the loft. He spoke with security and gave air-tight orders. He left them white-faced and almost saluting.  
>They hurtled through the Sunday traffic, saying nothing. The siren wailed for them instead. The location was a night club, cops littered the entrance.<br>Gates hit the ground running, but Castle saw Kate arriving and went to see her.  
>"Kate!" He cried, his whole Mr. Cool demeanour forgotten.<br>Beckett's memory was not so fragile and she didn't yet know who the vic was. She glared at Castle as if he had offered her a cup of coffee.  
>"Castle. Calling me Kate again, eh?"<br>He pulled-up. Awkward. No time, "Captain Gates' sister is the vic."  
>He need say no more. Beckett knew that kind of pain. She softened and led him into the club.<br>"Where's Esposito?" He asked.  
>"He was right behind me, but I lost him. Don't worry, he'll catch up."<p>

They crossed the dance floor, littered with bottle caps and effluvia. A knot of cops stood around the DJ station, yellow tape was being stretched around it.  
>"My baby sister was a DJ." Gates was saying to another cop. <p>

Castle and Kate negotiated the throng until they could see the scene. A young black woman lay behind the DJ station. She had been strangled and placed carefully. All her clothes were missing and her body was decorated in fluorescent club paint. She would look entirely different under UV light.  
>"3xK?" Castle wondered aloud.<br>Kate shook her head, "Different M.O."  
>"How did they id her so fast?"<br>"Dunno, hold on." Kate departed to go speak to anyone who could shed some light.  
>"Bro," Esposito tapped his arm.<br>"Ah, glad you're here. This," He waved down at the vic, "is Captain Gates' sister."  
>"Shit." <p>

Kate spent some time getting the facts. She spoke to the cleaner who had found the body, a small woman who worked for a cleaning service. The body had been found exactly as it now lay, all that changed was that she'd lifted the driver's licence that had been placed on the victim's stomach. The woman had called 911. 

They saw someone taking Gates by the arm and leading her away. Castle wanted to go to her, but he was stuck to the scene like a magnet.  
>Kate came back and shared her information.<br>"The killer left her id prominently placed. He wanted us to know who he had killed."  
>"Definitely a he?"<br>"Seems so, strangulation takes a lot of strength, but the M.E. is still on the way."  
>"She is here." Came Lanie's voice. She looked longingly at Esposito for a moment and then beetled over to the scene.<br>"Yep, she was strangled. I won't know if this was post or peri until I get the body back to my lab. My estimate for TOD would be after midnight."

She looked up, "The usual waivers, terms and conditions apply." Then she called her people over and started the job of moving the victim.

"You okay Castle?" Kate was asking him something.  
>"Uh—"<br>She touched his arm. An electric shock ran through him. Stunned he mumbled again.  
>"You okay?" Now she was closer and worried.<br>"Yes, detective. The Captain was at the loft. We were— never mind. It was sudden."  
>Kate pondered that. What would Gates be doing visiting Castle on a Sunday?<br>"Why was she there Castle?"  
>"Not important, it was another of her warnings to me, is all." He cricked his neck, the tension getting to him. "Then this call, out of the blue, out of all imagination."<br>"I know the exact one." And she did. For a moment he was only Rick and she was only Kate, the girl who had lost her mom. He gave her a small hug.  
>"Don't go there Kate."<br>"Thanks Castle."  
>They let-go and stepped apart. He didn't stare at her, thank god. She could take anything but his eyes.<p>

She sent Esposito and Ryan to knock on doors and find answers, but they all knew this was one of _those_ cases. The weird ones. The tough ones. Castle was in no mood for a complication like this, not one that could distract Gates so utterly.


	12. Chapter 12

_(Thanks for all the nice reviews and messages. I take heed and weave suggestions in where I can. This thing has its own momentum and I am kind of just hanging onto the pen as it writes itself. Weird.)_

**Kate**

There was nothing more that she could do on the scene. Things wrapped-up late. Even Castle had gone home. He had looked worried, his usual ebullient face was haggard. Kate felt a little jolt of alarm — what could be eating him?  
>Ryan had taken him home and she saw them fall into an intense conversation as soon as they were in the car.<br>Esposito came over, "Home boss. We'll solve this, but we need some rest."  
>"Yeah."<br>Back at Josh's apartment she insisted that Esposito catch some sleep on the couch inside. "I'm tired of this shadowing crap. The sniper isn't coming back and you guys can't spend the rest of your lives protecting me."  
>He didn't argue.<p>

Kate lay awake. After her strained farewell to Josh on Friday she had slowly been going mad, cooking in this small apartment, unable to leave and with no goal. She could visit Lanie, but why torture Esposito?  
>So, she had just sat. Some time went into reading, but her heart wasn't in it. She chaffed that the sniper had not tried again. As much as she feared another bullet, she hated this incomprehensible lull.<br>Where the hell was the killer? Why shoot her at all if they didn't care if she was alive? It made no sense.  
>She wished she could go to Castle and brain-storm like they used to. There were a lot of used to's these days. He used to bring me coffee. He used to call me Kate. He used to look into my eyes in that steady, confident way.<br>He used to tell me always. I'm not going away. I'm right here. You are exceptional. My muse. It seemed, wherever she turned, there was a universe of moments with him that used to be.  
>What had gone wrong?<p>

Sleep came late without reply.

**The car**

"Castle, I'm gonna need some cash to secure supplies." Ryan began as soon as Castle's door shut.  
>"I got that sorted," said the writer, "you'll have one hundred K tomorrow."<br>Ryan whistled. Castle smiled, but it didn't last.  
>"Hell of a day." Ryan sympathized.<br>"Yeah."  
>"I recruited three guys. I know them all. They know the score and will be doing all the work, shopping and hauling included, by themselves."<br>"That's more than perfect Ryan, thank you."  
>The detective drove on a little.<br>"You said Jenny too?"  
>"Yes. Kate and I are the targets. Anyone else could be used to get to us."<br>Ryan nodded.  
>"Have you got some plans, or drawings?"<br>"No. Your guys will have to work from the site. Use the entrance to the Haunt— I'll put up a sign saying we are starting renovations. We gotta keep it all looking normal, legit."  
>"What's the deadline?"<br>"Thursday or Friday I should think. Get Jenny ready. Don't tell her anything she might spill."  
>"She's good."<p>

**Monday**

Castle shared breakfast with his girls. Their mood was sombre after the events of the day before. No one much felt like cracking jokes. Martha kept-up a pace of deep sighs and Alexis wouldn't stop glancing at her father.  
>"Cheer up my girls. You two are my whole world. I won't let anything happen."<br>Somehow this didn't instil the sort of confidence he had aimed for.  
>"Dad, I have to go write an exam today. Is there any chance you can drop me off and fetch me?"<br>For Alexis to ask was a clear sign that she was afraid. Her independence was her most valued possession — that's why she had reacted badly to his little GPS stunt a while ago.  
>"I can't afford to change my routine too much darling, but I can call Paula. She will look after you."<p>

"Paula?"  
>"Hey Rick, you nearly done? I was thinking, we have a slot on Friday night, we could announce the new book."<br>"Yeah, I'm close now. That might work out. Get back to me."  
>"So, why are you calling me? It's usually the other way around."<br>"I need a favour."

**The precinct.**

Kate and Esposito arrived very early. It was so much better to be here than holed-up in that apartment. She felt whole again. She knew the CSU results would not be ready, if they had even started, but she began to prep the murder-board.  
>Captain Gates was the next in. She looked, if anything, colder and harder than before. Snagging Kate with a curling finger, she went into her office.<p>

"Yes Sir?" Kate felt fickle for clinging to her little vendetta.  
>"I want your team, Castle too, on my sister's case."<br>"Goes without saying, Captain, I already started the board."  
>Gates smiled; a little short smile.<br>"She was only twenty you know? A late-comer. I'm twice her age."  
>"Did you get along?"<br>"Not very well. I'm a cop, a lifer. She was always a kid to me. She only got out of college a few years ago, then she got into the club-scene — we were not impressed, but she seemed happy."  
>"Did you ever hear her sound?"<br>"No, it never came up on our rare weekends together. Cops and normal people don't really live in the same world." She deflated.  
>"I've seen a lot of death in my time. A lot of sickness. I thought I had faced the worst that could come my way, but Ellie?" She trailed off.<br>"We will not pull any punches on this Captain. I can't promise, but if we fail it will not be for lack of will or effort."  
>"Thanks Detective Beckett, I am glad you are on my watch. Roy was right about you."<br>Kate felt it best to leave, she turned for the door.  
>Victoria spoke, "It's not my place, but—"<br>"What Captain?"  
>"My sister, dying like this. It- So sudden. No second chances. No try agains. I am going to treat those I love like they are more precious than the air I breathe."<br>Kate could feel the woman's conviction. She didn't know if she had the same capacity.  
>"In that spirit, I urge you detective, to open your eyes and notice."<br>"Captain?"  
>"Notice those who love you. Get an instinct about it and sharpen it. You have a dangerous job. I look at you and I see my younger self."<br>Her words were making Kate feel awkward. They hit close to home, to the way she felt about Josh and the way she kept the world out.  
>"Yourself?"<br>"Yes, I was like you. My speed, my wits. They kept me alive. Being a cop was everything and I knew, I just knew, that I was going to live forever. There was always time ahead for the difficult conversations. Always time for risks of the heart."  
>She looked directly into Kate's eyes. "But that's bullshit."<br>Kate gasped.  
>"There is no time. There is only chance. You could have died at Roy's funeral, you were hit in the chest for god's sake. You don't have time. None of us do."<br>"Wha- what are you saying Captain?"  
>Gates sighed. This woman was stubborn because she was damaged.<br>"I'm saying when someone loves you and everyone else can see it, then you should too."  
>She waved dismissal.<p>

Kate went directly to Lanie. She needed her interpreter, her Speaker For the Heart. Castle was already there, she stopped when she heard their voices.  
>"How could you Castle?" Lanie was whispering, but her temperature was up.<br>"Sandy? C'mon Lanie, we had this conversation."  
>"I know, and I told you not to give up yet."<br>"And I am not that strong."  
>"She doesn't really love him you know."<br>"How can you tell?"  
>"Oh, the little things."<br>"It doesn't matter anymore Lanie, I have failed and—"  
>"Bull. I don't want to hear you whining. You're a grown man and you know better. Your heart is bigger than this city, give her time to notice."<br>Kate's head was spinning. What was happening here? She had told Lanie not to speak to Castle, she would not betray her. This must be about that Sandy woman. Flash, imposter! Flash, harlot!  
>She couldn't just walk-in now, so she tipped-toed back a bit and took out her phone. She flipped it open and spoke loudly, "Right, be there in ten." Then she marched into the morgue, visibly closing her phone.<br>"Lanie, talk to me." She greeted Castle with a nod. He looked flustered. Well, serve him right, squeezing her girlfriend for tips about banging blondes.  
>Lanie looked a little guilty, but smoothed her hair aside and turned to the slab.<br>"Vic was certainly strangled, by hand."  
>"Prints?"<br>"I'll get there if you let me." She did her little pupils-up head-down thing.  
>"The killer's hands were large, definitely male. He wore gloves, not unlike these." She made a show of snapping her's on. "She was taken from behind, you can see his marks on her throat."<br>"But, before you have a stroke, we _did_ find one print on her breast. It seems the killer, or some other pervert, could not resist a little feel."  
>"TOD?" Asked Kate.<br>"The window is now between one and three on Sunday morning."  
>"Anything else I should know?"<br>"The paint is— weird. Castle hit the lights."  
>She turned on her UV lamp and swung it over the body. Castle took a moment to find the switch and snapped it off. The body glowed in a wild array of purples and dull orange colours. Overlaid on it all was a diagram in vibrant yellow.<br>"It's an Ankh." Said Castle.  
>Trust him to know something off the wall. "A what?" The girls said.<br>"An Hieroglyph, it symbolizes eternal life. It's all over Egyptian tombs."  
>"Why would it appear on a dead body in the 21st century?" Lanie asked.<br>"It's been adopted over the ages, most recently by the Goths, a musical sub-culture that was spawned from Punk during the 70's."  
>Kate tried to picture Castle as a Goth, it brought a smile to her face. She'd had a flirtation with the scene as a teenager, but preferred motorbikes to the moping about darkly crowd.<br>"Why paint a symbol of life on a corpse?" She asked him.  
>"Who knows? Life, death are intimate." She could see his hands pressed together as he flipped them to and fro to illustrate, his nails glowing white-blue in the light.<br>"Okay, get the lights again will you?" Lanie asked.  
>"Any signs of sexual assault?" Castle asked as he crossed to the door again.<br>"None. And no other wounds, just a clean, if you can call it that, throttling."  
>Kate felt nauseous.<br>"Have you taken photos of the body under UV?" He asked.

"Yes, everything you need is on its way upstairs."  
>"Thanks Lanie." Kate said. She wanted a word with her friend, but the moment of clumsy panic that she had experienced in Gates' office was gone.<br>"Come Castle, work to do."

Castle had to get money to Ryan, but first he had to get it from Gina. Once upstairs, he made an excuse to be alone called her.  
>"Gina, got a moment?"<br>"Of course."  
>"Can I get a briefcase with one hundred from you sometime today?"<br>"I worked it so you can draw cash yourself Rick."  
>"Gina, I can't be seen doing anything odd. It's important."<br>She spoke harshly to someone else on her end and returned, "Sorry. Ah, alright. Give me an hour to make another plan. I'll get the money and— what? Drop it off at the station?"  
>"I can fetch it, no one would think it odd that I go to my publishers."<br>"Okay, be here in," she tailed-off to look at the time on her cell, "any time after two."  
>"See you then." They hung up.<br>He returned to the team who were perched on the wire at the board.

"How do you draw an Ankh, Castle." Kate asked him, proffering the marker.  
>He took it from her, their fingers touching briefly, and he drew the shape. Then he erased it, tried again. "Ugh. This is hard to draw. To the Googlemobile!"<br>She rolled her eyes. Time stopped and his heart lifted. Time started.  
>He whipped out his phone and beep-booped his way into Wikipedia. Then he erased his last attempt and drew it properly.<br>Lanie's photographs were still being printed, so the board was a little empty.  
>"Think she knew the killer?" Ryan was opining.<br>"I don't know. If she had seen it coming there would have been some fight, something messy." Kate.  
>"Any hope of finding witnesses?" Castle.<br>"The facts are out there, not in here. We have to go back to the club. Road trip Castle. Esposito you're it. Ryan run whatever we get from Lanie."  
>"Right boss."<p>

The drive to the scene with Kate was not fraught, they even bantered a little bit. She seemed to have let-go a burden.  
>"You are in unusually good spirits detective." He smiled at her.<br>"Gah! It's being out of that apartment. You have no idea!" Her eyes flashed. "The walls were closing on me. All weekend."  
>" — like the trash compactor on Han and Luke." Castle suggested. She grinned.<br>"I hear Josh gets back on Friday, how are you gonna last?"  
>"Hmm. I'll work late." She left it at that.<p>

At the scene they each took their time to study the situation. The dais where the DJ played was set at the back of the club, hard-up against the wall. There was an entrance that led to four steps.  
>"Quite cozy for a killer really. Once in, he could kill in plain site. As long as the music kept playing." Kate said to Esposito.<p>

A man walked across the floor towards them. He was tall and well-dressed.  
>"Detectives, my name is Steven Rell, this is my club. I just got in and heard the news. Is Elli really dead?"<br>Kate immediately took him aside and began asking questions.

Castle walked over to the entrance of the dais. The door was a flimsy thing with no lock. It opened outwards, he mounted the first step. The little door could lock from within, there was a latch. He looked more closely. There was no damage, and no sign of recent repairs. If this door had been locked, then it had not been forced. Ellie must have known the killer and actually let him in.  
>He looked at the edge of the door, there were many abrasions and one that looked fresh. He closed the door, opened it, studying the mark. What could have made it? It was as if something had been jammed into the gap between the closing door and the frame in order to — what? Keep it closed? But there was a latch for that.<p>

He went up the steps and looked down to the club floor.  
>"Esposito." He got the man's attention. "What can you see of me from down there?"<br>"Your head and torso bro, not pretty."  
>"And know?" He sat on the little stool, the cushion was hard.<br>"The top of your head, if that."  
>"Thanks." He waved in case he had not been heard.<br>He looked left and right. There was a turntable and some kind of mixer. Beneath that were racks of records and spools and some digital sticks. To the right was a PC, choked with dust, a monitor stood above that. A very abused mouse perched alongside a brand new keyboard. Everything was dusted, the techs had left their marks.

He wrapped a hanky around his finger and gingerly powered-up the PC. It ground and spluttered and the monitor came to life. The thing was running Win 98, so much for Techno being hi-tech.  
>Thankfully it didn't want a login, so he got to the desktop. He was expecting to see an army of icons, but the thing was neat. The wallpaper was a red spiral and a single icon rested in the very centre.<br>Rather than open it, for it could be anything, he checked the properties. It was an image. He then manually opened the image viewer and dragged it in. A picture of an Ankh appeared, Death to Techno written across it. How dramatic, he thought.  
>He stood and had a look at the back wall, then he departed. Kate was coming towards him.<p>

"We need to get tech in to look at the PC up there. There's an Ankh symbol placed so that it could be found." He explained.  
>"How did they miss that?" She asked with a frown.<br>Castle shrugged. "Anything from the proprietor?"  
>"Ellie has been DJ-ing here every Saturday for the last three months, she was very popular. She had a record deal too."<br>"When does the place close?"  
>"At about five in the morning. He said he noticed nothing unusual about last night, but he left early, before midnight."<br>"Convenient excuse that one."  
>"Always." Kate caught her breath. She quickly looked away. Castle noticed. Time stopped again, restarted.<br>"Um. Anything else I can do here?" He asked.  
>"Why, got a hot date?" She shot back too quickly, too hard. Castle blinked.<br>"No detective, I have a few things to do. Meet you back at the station?"  
>"Fine." She snorted, then, "But how are—"<br>"I have to see my publisher, Gina, her building is only a few blocks from here. I'm going to walk. I'll get by."  
>"Right. Right." She wandered-off thinking, was she all over the map, or just going crazy?<p>

On his way to Gina, he called Paula to check on Alexis. She was actually on her way to fetch her so he did not speak for long. He got into the elevator and saw Gina as he stepped-out. She gestured to her office. "On the couch." She called.  
>He lifted the slim briefcase and popped it open. It was stacked with notes. As he closed it she came in and closed the door.<br>"All there?" She joked.  
>"Not sure, you could be skimming." He replied.<br>She shrugged, "A girls gotta make her way."  
>"Thanks Gina, this is literally a life saver."<br>"Still won't tell me anything?"  
>"No, can't. Don't mention this to anyone."<br>"As if." She sat on the couch. "That thing on Friday? I can get you onto Oprah!"  
>"No, I don't approve of her. You know that." She deflated.<br>"Well, there is another slot on—" His phone rang. He mouthed, "A mo."  
>"Castle!"<br>"It's Esposito. Kate's waiting for you outside. You need a ride back?"  
>"Hey, nice. Gimme a minute." He stood.<br>"Sorry Gina, book whatever— I have to run."

"Sorry for biting your head off earlier Castle." She said as they pulled-out.  
>He was pleasantly surprised. "No offence taken, if I had known you were going stir-crazy in your apartment, I would have visited or something."<br>She looked over at him. "Really?"  
>"Sure, I'm not going anywhere."<br>Kate bit her lip and looked at the road. Sure, when Sandy wasn't around.


	13. Chapter 13

The precinct.

The board was looking more respectable now, it had a shot of the fingerprint and an id photograph. Ryan had not wasted any time.  
>Castle parted from Kate as they entered and went into the Captain's office. She grew a puzzled look but continued to the board.<p>

"We got time of death from one to three," she marked them, "and the place closed at five."  
>"I am running down our suspect here," Ryan indicated the photo, "one Jay Bennet. No other prints were found at the scene, apart from the vic's. Well, no fresh prints."<br>"Bring in the other DJ's." Kate said. "Ellie was Saturday nights, find the others."  
>"And get onto that record deal she had. I am going to confirm Mr. Rell's alibi."<br>They broke to pursue the case.

"Captain?" She made a hush gesture, raised her phone. Castle let himself in quietly and sat.  
>"—uha, and you say there were seven shells before you got there? Uha. Imperial Logistics? Mr. Drake? Oh, Draak, right. Okay, thanks Pete." She hung up.<br>Castle cocked an eye.  
>"I took the liberty of looking into your Miss Walker."<br>He must have looked worried because she hurried-on.  
>"She works for Artsec, which is a legitimate company doing exactly what she said. She has been employed for five years. Before that, according to their records, she immigrated from Britain. She had no trouble obtaining the job because she came approved and fully qualified. It was a shoe-in to obtain US citizenship."<br>Castle didn't have to tell this woman how to survive, he thought he'd skip the lecture about being careful.  
>"That's what I popped-in to ask you to do." He admitted.<br>"Way ahead of you. Artsec is owned by a series of shells, seven of them and it all terminates in Imperial Logistics, based out of Dubai."  
>"I overheard that part, and I'll tell you now that Draak means Dragon, I think it's Dutch or Afrikaans."<br>"Is there anything you don't know?" Asked Gates.  
>"I don't know who killed your sister."<br>She jerked. "I-"  
>"Sorry to do that. You can leave the other stuff to us. Put all your energy into this case."<br>She wiped her eyes for a moment. "Thank you Mr. Castle, but I am quite capable of running this precinct. Do you suppose I do only one thing at a time?"  
>He could see she did not, but let it be.<br>"Anything else then?" He prompted.  
>"Seems that painting was sold by Koto, another shell. The seller who was in such a hurry at the auction was one Mr. Arach."<br>"I don't know that one, but I'll bet it's a Dragon by some other name."  
>"Perhaps."<br>"If Sandy wasn't a real suspect before, she is now. With direct links to the Dragon, or a kind of Dragon and her behaviour at your place, I would like to pull her in and hold her, but there are no grounds."  
>"I know. That's what's been so frustrating about this whole case." He admitted.<br>"My enquiries into Judge Markaway are far more tricky. I have no news yet."  
>"I can well imagine." He stood, looked down at her for a moment.<br>"Gotta go to work." She nodded.

"Cozy with the new Captain now, Castle?" Asked Kate from her desk. He took a moment to enjoy her auburn hair and her mysterious face which had reached so far into his life.  
>"She's a good woman and will be a great Captain, mark my words."<br>Kate smiled slowly. "I think I am starting to agree with you. What is the world coming to?"  
>"Who knows? Kids these days."<br>"I'm not a kid!" She mock-thundered.  
>"Oh I know — I know." He said seriously.<br>Kate did her eyes to the side, what-are-you-implying-but-keep-it-up look and then turned back to her desk. Castle felt warm.

"Ryan, a moment?" He caught the detective's attention. For a moment, Ryan looked a guilty boy stealing chewing gum, but he joined Castle in the hall.  
>"I got the cash. See that briefcase on the chair?"<br>"Gotcha. I'll hang onto it and dish it out. The boys are already on the job. They've hung the sign and your staff have all gone home. You set that up?"  
>"Yeah, paid leave for renovations. They were over the moon. See you there in a bit."<br>Ryan crossed the aisle and grabbed the case, he winked at Castle and left.

Castle was going to head over to the board and hang for a while. He was enjoying the buzz that Kate brewed in his veins. Still burned-out by the pursuit and hammered by Sandy, he was not looking for anything.  
>The larger picture was a crushing weight that looked to come down on all of them at any moment. He felt that time was precious so he sponged-up the moments without interrogating them.<br>He looked over to Kate and saw her answer her cell. The way she moved— She held the phone deftly between ear and delicate shoulder.  
>He went to Esposito crouched and quietly tapped his arm. "Ryan is on duty tonight with Kate. Right now he's helping me at the Bunker. Can you come down tonight? I could do with an expert eye."<br>"Sure bro, I'll be there. Soon as Ryan's back."  
>Castle noticed Kate looking around swiftly. Was she nervous? Was that Josh on the phone?<br>"Dude?"  
>He came back to the moment. "Sorry. See you later."<p>

"Kate, have you got a moment?" It was Alexis on the phone.  
>"It is a little busy, are you alright?"<br>"Yes, more than fine thank you."  
>"Well, then what can I do for you?" Kate held the phone with her shoulder and fished in her stack of papers.<br>"I wanted to apologize to you about that thing."  
>She dropped her shoulder and took the phone. At the same time she gave a subversive look around and lowered her voice.<br>"No need Alexis, I already said everything is good."  
>"I can't pretend I know the truth Kate, but I have to tell you what I told dad so that there is no confusion."<br>"What did you tell him?" Lower. Another nervous peek.  
>"I said I want him to seek his love despite bullets and bad guys."<br>Kate was silent.  
>"Detective?"<br>"Ah. Yes Alexis, I'm here."  
>"Did you hear me?"<br>"Yes."  
>"Good, that's all I have to say. Please forgive me for putting you in such a terrible position when you were so sick."<br>"Uh— sure honey. And thanks for being such an honest and open friend."  
>She could hear Alexis beaming, it had to be some special physics thing, "Thanks Kate, don't miss the chance this time!" And she rang off.<br>Oh that's not confusing, she thought. Lanie-time— She turned instead to her work. She was all about the work.

"Hey boss! We caught a break." Esposito was waving a page.  
>"What is it? Where's Ryan?"<br>"It's Jay Bennet's address. He's a student at a design college, he's being brought-in now. Oh, and Ryan was sent on some errand by the Captain."  
>Kate scowled. That was odd.<br>Esposito hurried-on, "Ellie's contract is legit. I spoke to her producer. They seem upset by the news. No big money or red-flags, we could talk to them tomorrow."  
>Kate went to the board and filled-in some blanks. She also shifted Rell's portrait away from Bennet's.<br>"He alibied out. Got him entering his house before midnight. Gate guard." She explained over her shoulder. "I dunno if I want to wait here for Bennet. Maybe we can go see that producer now?"  
>"Dunno, they are clear on the other side of town. And it's," he looked dubiously at his watch, "traffic time."<br>"Fine. Hang here, I'm going to speak to Lanie."  
>She walked past <em>his<em> chair. It sat there like an accusation.  
>"Where's Castle?"<br>Esposito shook his head. Kate shrugged and went downstairs.

**The big talk.**

"You look cornered girl." Lanie greeted her as she sloped-in.  
>Kate waved her arm around indicating general befuddlement.<br>"I overheard you and Castle talking." She watched her friend closely.  
>"Ah."<br>"Is that guilt I see on your face?"  
>"Depends—" Said Lanie, retracting into M.E. mode.<br>"Was it about that woman— Sandy?"  
>Lanie realized which end of the stick Kate had grasped and covered her relief with a shake of her hair.<br>"Sort of. Why you asking?"  
>Kate made the sound of a frustrated animal. She visibly slumped and came to lean against the slab.<br>"I am such a mess."  
>"Tell it to the hand girlfriend."<br>"I don't trust myself anymore Lans. When I get close to— subjects— I kind of slide into a denial. It makes me see things all wrong; say things all skew."  
>Lanie leaned alongside her. "I know, remember? I been here selling tickets to the Beckett Fun House and Hall of Mirrors."<br>Kate raised her brows.  
>"Oh, we all bet on your 'ships, girlfriend. Win some, lose some. Meh." Hand waving consequences away.<br>She looked at her friend, "The trick is to know you. I think I got an angle now. All I have to do is bet on black when the odds are on white. Imma rake it in."  
>Kate frowned. "I'm being serious here Lanie!"<br>"Oh? And I'm not? Every time you come to me and we have this same conversation, you boil on outta here and do exactly what I told you not to do."  
>Kate looked hurt.<br>"Either that or you just ignore every fine thing that I said." Lanie draped her arm before her and held her hand upside down.  
>"I do not!"<br>"Oh, tell that one to the hand too."  
>"Why you being like this Lanie."<br>A little silence broke-out the castanets and did a samba. Lanie sighed and it scurried away. "Oh my complicated friend, what ever is Mamma Lanie gonna do with you?"  
>Kate sighed too.<br>"Okay, lay it on me. What's the latest?" Lanie asked, resigned.  
>"Doesn't seem worth it now. I'll get it all turned-around by the sounds of it."<br>"Probably."  
>"How about I surprise you Lans?"<br>Lanie turned partially. "Won't that be nice."  
>"I'm not a complete nutcase you know. There are some things that you said that," she tapped her head, "penetrated."<br>"Imma waitin'."  
>"Fine. Josh. I don't love him."<br>Lanie said, "MmmHmmm." And made it sound like Hallelujah!  
>"Castle. Might have meant what he said when I got shot."<br>Another Lanielujah.  
>"So now I sit with the question. If Castle did love me, I mean really <em>love <em>love me, you know Rook-style, Storm-style, then why has he been so easy to get rid of? And why has he fallen into the arms of that blonde hussy?"  
>Lanie eyed her friend. Oh she wouldn't want to be Sandy alone in a room with Kate.<p>

"Girl, you have finally asked me a question that makes some sense."  
>Kate blushed. "No wisdom then? No reply?"<br>"I could try, but with your track record—"  
>"Enough, I get it. I'm done being a one-trick pony. This weekend was more than I can bear Lanie."<br>She launched herself from her slouch and paced. "Stuck in that room with nothing to do, no one to speak to. You know, Josh didn't even call me once. Am I out of sight, out of mind?"  
>"I know a man who never stop thinking about you."<br>"Even while he's banging all the blondes in town!" Such vehemence.  
>"Girl, you know he only hooked-up with Gina when you went all Robbery-Detective Demming on him. Right there in his lovestruck face." She detached from the slab to hitch her fists to her hips.<br>"Your problem is you don't apply that fine mind to look out of other people's eyes."  
>"What do you mean?"<br>"I mean the man loves you, you dumbass. I mean he is screwing-up his courage to approach you — and my! does that take time — and then he sees you fall for Demming." She tapped her foot for emphasis.  
>"I mean he has to swallow all that emotion. He has to put a brake on all that momentum so that he doesn't go crashing into a woman who," and here she punched the syllables out with her finger, "ev -i-dent-ly does not want him in the same way."<br>She resumed the lecture stance. "I _mean_, he takes all his love and he buries it, in a heartbeat because he _sees_ you _happy_."  
>Kate was staring at her with huge eyes.<br>"I mean, Kate Thickhead Beckett, that he places _your_ happiness above his own so he goes and finds a distraction. He has a little fling with his ex-wife! Not some total stranger, but someone he used to love. Do you see any of this?"  
>"I never— I didn't.."<br>"I know girlfriend, it's been a real spin-cycle for everyone. Kate Beckett who can solve a crime in her sleep, can't see the woods for the trees."  
>Kate found herself crying. It just happened. Was she really a figure of fun? Was she so blind to what was going on around her? How could she call herself a detective if she could miss all these clues?<br>"Oh darling," said Lanie, nudging her with a friendly elbow. "We don't laugh at you, you fool, we cry for you."  
>"Here—" She whipped a tissue out of a box on the slab. "It's good for heavy-grade fluids, but, hhmmm it'll do."<br>Kate swabbed her traitor eyes. She sniffed and blew her nose. When she could speak again, she asked, "But what about Sandy? Has he fallen out of love now?"  
>"You know what? I will talk to you about this again. I want you to go do some homework first."<br>"Eh?" It came out Ethgthh and went into the tissue.  
>"Go home baby girl. Go do some thinking. Put yourself into Castle's shoes, into his heart and play everything back. Court that flighty, wonderful Kate. Watch her duck and run. Save her life a couple dozen times. Buy her gifts. Be there for her no matter what. Then hear her say it's 'done' and how she loves Josh. Watch her get shot and hold her in your arms and say you love her."<br>She paused, trying to keep track of it all.  
>"Add all that up, okay? Come back and tell me what you, as Castle, would be apt to do next."<br>Kate hung on every word. She wanted to run home and do as Lanie had ordered, before she forgot the gist, the mirage of her words.  
>"I p-promise. I will do it. Just like you said."<br>Lanie patted her hands, "Good girl, but before you leave you send that man of mine around to see me tonight Hmkay? I got some hugging I need to do."  
>Kate laughed, sniffed once more.<br>"God I must look a wreck." 


	14. Chapter 14

_(This one took a long time. I had to work out the murder, which went through three drafts and then there was a lot of fact-checking and quote-mining. Hope I didn't make too many egregious mistakes.  
>It's the working week now, so posts may slow.<br>Also, FanFiction was down.)_

**Tuesday**

On his way down to his car, Castle took a moment to review events.  
>Last night, after making sure his family were safe at home, he had been elbow-deep in the detritus of the sewers.<br>Ryan's mates had done remarkable work in a short time. Already a brick-wall had been erected to conceal the hatch. They had started installing a thick metal door, all custom-made on the spot with much welding.  
>Esposito and he had scouted the various tunnels and the good news was that most of them ended in solid walls that did not sound hollow. They had marked the areas that had to be sealed.<br>A small kitchen comprising a gas stove and a refrigerator had been setup in the old Mayor's whiskey-vault. Power for the place operated from a pirate splice into the mains, so that it was not vulnerable from above. They had hung low-watt lamps along most of the walls and the illumination was adequate.  
>The big 'hub' had become the work-room, but would eventually become the bullpen. The spokes off became living quarters.<br>As primitive as it was, the access to the river (where Donny's body had been dumped) became the latrine. Pipes were being fitted to bring water down from the bar. A shower would be rigged in the same area.  
>With all the noise the crew were making, Castle had worried that something would leak. He had spent some time walking around outside and was happy to report that nothing suspicious could be heard. He felt proud of his renegade idea, it suited his personality.<p>

Esposito, on the other hand, had not liked it at all.  
>"They know you own this place, if they know anything. And they seem to."<br>"So?"  
>"Why not run? You got the money. Head for outer Balkonia or some place."<br>"Sure, and leave you guys here?"  
>"You are the target." Esposito reminded him.<br>"And Kate. Do you think she would volunteer to run away with me?" However wonderful, in the abstract, that sounded.  
>Esposito drew his lips out a bit, "That is a factor."<br>"We are probably going to have to tazer and drug her just to get her down here."  
>"Point, bro."<br>"And, even if I was on a yacht in the Mediterranean sun, how would that protect Jenny and you two?" Castle had to get his thinking across to know that it was sound. "If this Dragon's reach is so wide, how could I know I was not in danger anywhere? And who would I trust?"  
>Esposito had to admit, it was better to keep your cards close.<br>"The beauty of The Bunker is that it's unlike what the public, and I hope our enemy, thinks of me. They would expect me to spend money and try to lose myself in far-flung luxury."  
>"Coming through—" Jack, one of the Irishmen, passed-between them carrying a pipe. Castle and Esposito parted, joined.<br>"And I am going to give them a reason to think I am doing just that."  
>A raised brow.<br>"On Friday I am going to make a splash about an immediate European book tour for my latest novel."

The Bunker was just about ready. It was unlikely and simple-stupid. Good choices for any strategy.  
>Other details bothered him, Judge Markaway was a wild-card. Castle couldn't get his head around the man being duplicitous. He had always played straight, whether in poker or in golf. The man had a lifetimes' track in the Law. He wrote warrants and fought for Justice. He had so much to lose. Then again, there was Roy's chequered past. Some things just accrue, they self-complicate.<br>More than this, he did not know how they were going to reach the head. They could hide in The Bunker for the rest of their lives, chopping off fingers and limbs, but how would they reach the Dragon?

And then there was Sandy.  
>Could she really be that cold? Able to summon such warmth and all an act? He knew what actors could do, Martha had provided a lifetime of example and he worked in the fiction business. Sandy had been a whole rung-up from that. What was she capable of? Could she kill, had she?<br>He winced to think of how happy he had been during their brief hours together. It was shameful to know he'd literally switched-off his conscience and moved-on, but how could he have tried else? How can one drive a car without starting the engine?  
>Something had to give, to break. Why not break the thing that had least hope?<p>

Which brought him to Kate. All roads led to her.  
>Was he trapped on some Möbius-highway where she was every ramp and every turn? If so, he was surely doomed.<p>

He got into his car and sat; the door open. He pictured her and the many moments that had both captured and killed him.

_Kate had spent the night facing herself. With Esposito outside and Josh far away, she found the solitude of the apartment to be an ally. It did not accuse or distract her.  
>She weighed the facts, like the detective she was.<br>My mother was killed. Taken away. Pain.  
>My Dad was hurt. Taken by alcohol. Pain.<br>We were close. Tight. There was real love.  
>Love causes pain.<br>Her eyes flipped-open. Was that it? Was that her conception of love?  
><em>_I became a cop to solve her murder.  
>I nearly went crazy trying.<br>My single purpose is to solve her case.  
>My whole life, everything that is real to me, is to solve her case.<br>Then what?  
>She shivered on her bed, the question revolving around her, a carousel that was empty but for one pole which held her dead mother. On each revolution it whispered, "And then what?" A nightmare repetition.<em>

"_Have you ever thought about reopening it? I have resources." Castle's memory replayed._  
>"Castle, you touch my mom's case and you and I are done. Do you understand?" Kate flinched to recall.<br>_She is leaning-in to kiss Demming. He is brimming with love and wants to ask her to the Hamptons._  
><em>"See you in the Fall, Castle." Had she known she would hurt him? Is that why she relented to Demming's meagre attraction? Had she been running?<br>"It's not what I want right now." Kate sent Demming away. She had been prepared to— what? To give Castle a try? Or was it all a set up to push him away?_  
>"You remember Gina, my ex-wife?" Had he only known— Castle wanted to shout to his memory. No! Fix it, this is the moment. Look closer!<p>

_The hurt of that long summer and not a single call. Kate felt the betrayal like a fresh cut. It had hurt, it still did. Was he fickle? Or was he some kind of ideal?_  
>That first case, the counterfeiters. He was shooting past her, she was shooting past him. How did bullets become metaphors?<br>The gradual ballet of their banter. The cases marking the time. He felt the stirrings. He left Gina, there was a stronger pull.  
><em>"This is Josh." What the hell had that been? Reaction to Gina? Kate wondered if her own type was the tall dark and handsome? Maybe it was genetic?<em>

"I keep one foot out the door." The radiation tent. "My one and done." His pulse quickened. "Just dive-in." His mouth opening to speak. Another moment. The damn fates entering the tent; declaring them healthy.  
><em>I saw his eyes in that moment. Was I speaking about him? What was I trying to say? You are my ideal. You are the greater goal.<br>You are what comes after?_

Castle clutched his arms. In his warm car, the cold freezer.  
>"Castle, I just want to tell you how much I—" What Kate? How much I like your books? Enjoy your company? Love me?<br>_Josh is waiting. We are wrapped in blankets. Safe.  
>Castle is still looking at me like the centre of his Universe. I walk over to Josh, we hug.<br>Why? Kate covered herself in the duvet. It smelled of Josh. Think like a cop. What was my motivation?_

He took her hand. Her eyes closed. He ripped the wires from the bomb. A beat. "Castle!" A new life. And then back to Doctor motorcycle boy.  
>How could he be feeling such love for one who evidently did not? How could he be so deluded?<br>_I held his hand. This was the best way to die. With this man. This one. I feel no regret. And he did that impossible thing. That thing I knew he would — my ideal Castle always finds a way. And then I left him. What was my motivation?  
>Was he too perfect? He had almost died with me, twice. He saved us, saved the city.<br>Was he more than I could be? A better detective, a braver heart?  
>Was I inferior?<em>

"I'm still amazed at the depth of your strength, your heart-" He recalled her eyes as she sat on that couch. He was incapable of not wanting her.  
><em>"You're not so bad yourself Castle." Walk to door.<br>"Kate—" An invitation to dive.  
>And she had, but too late.<br>What changed, what made her dare? He was so perfect in L.A. It was like a fantasy. In a fantasy we can walk with our idols. We can move mountains. We can be what we are not.  
>His door closing. The spell broken. The return to New York, the return to gritty purpose. I have no use for idols. <em>

That glint in the distance. The funeral shot. "Kate!" He was too late. It was all over.  
>Castle clutched the wheel of his car.<br>I'm such a fool, such a weakling. I should have told her in L.A. In the freezer. All the time. What was I afraid of? To find she wouldn't reflect my feelings? Was it worth this barren landscape without her?  
><em> "Kate. I love you. I love you, Kate." He did. It wasn't cowardice. It was real.<br>Shaking under the duvet in another man's bed, she faced something:  
>Castle is beyond me. I am not whole. I have to close the case before I dare to meet his eyes, his feelings.<br>Sleep came as she relented. I am gonna cut him some slack. And very soon I am going to talk to Josh._

Castle kicked-out of it. Started the car. Went to work.

Kate put on her suit, checked her gun. Roused Esposito and went to work.

"We picked-up Bennet last night, he's been cooling in the holding cell." Ryan was saying as Castle approached.  
>"Morning team."<br>"Hey Castle." A warm greeting from Kate. He smiled broadly.  
>"You wanna join me," she tipped her head towards the interrogation room, "questioning our suspect?"<br>Castle hopped once and sashayed after her.

"I didn't— kill her." Bennet was saying. Gates and the others were watching from behind the glass.  
>"Do you believe him Captain?" Ryan asked, still staring into the room.<br>"I tend to. He's a lanky kid, no strength, and his story washes."  
>"You had access." Kate was saying, her arms leaned far across the desk, framing the murder photos.<br>"She thought you were her boyfriend." Bennet was shaking his head. "You locked the door and then you killed her. Look!" She lifted and slammed an image closer to him.  
>"No— No! I told you already." His eye were streaming. "I l-liked Ellie, we went to college together, for a while. I liked her music. We were friends."<br>"Accidents happen." Castle said.  
>"She was like— that" He motioned the image, "—when I got up the stairs, first thing I saw was her head. I—"<br>"Then why did we find your fingerprints all over her, Jay? Tell me that?"  
>Bennet looked up, his eyes red. "That's impossible."<br>"See for yourself." She tossed another photograph. Indicated it with a sharp finger.  
>"That's you."<br>"Heat of the moment." Castle kept the pressure on, "Words were said."  
>"I don't— I. Wait," he got a far-away look, "I did touch her. I was so scared, it was all blurry. I poked her to get her to move. It was.. horrible. She was so still."<br>"Suppose we believe you for a moment." Kate sat back. "What did you do next?"  
>"I bolted!" He looked at them, "I got the heck out of there!"<br>"Sounds like a guilty conscience to me," Castle looked meaningfully at Kate.  
>"No. I saw that symbol man. That eye thing."<br>Kate and Castle exchanged looks.  
>"Tell me about the eye?" She sat forward again.<br>Bennet slumped. "It— it's a drug thing man. LSD, those little squares of paper. That's the Ankh."  
>"Why would you be afraid of this symbol?" Kate.<br>"It's more than acid man. It's dark."  
>"What kind of dark?"<br>The boy looked-around as if for escape. "There's this group. I've seen flyers at the clubs."  
>"Which clubs?" He named them.<br>"When you left her and ran, did you close the door behind you?" Castle rewound suddenly, throwing the boy off-balance.  
>"N-No, it wouldn't shut. It always hung-open."<br>Castle rubbed his chin.

"And when you went in? Think about it, who opened the door?"  
>He gaped. "She. Oh. I always knocked our code, you know? But there was no sound, so I tried the door. It pulled open easy enough."<br>"Thank you Jay, we will want to talk to you again later."

"What do you think?" Kate asked him as they left.  
>"He didn't kill her." Castle said.<br>"I didn't get the vibe from him either. Kid was telling us the truth."  
>"The door was unlocked. It had been jammed closed by the killer. Something small and hard enough to tear the wood." Kate nodded, Castle and details.<br>They were joined by the others.  
>"We have to hold him for now, he's our only suspect." Gates told them bitterly. "But find me some more options people."<br>"A bottecap!" Ejaculated Castle.  
>"— they were all over the floor!" Said Kate immediately. They grinned like the two halves of a Cheshire cat, the others looking knowingly at them.<br>Kate looked fixedly at Ryan. "Let's see if we can get hold of those flyers he mentioned." Kate told him.  
>"Go to a Goth club?" Asked Ryan quizzically.<br>"Go to hell if you have to." Shot Kate.  
>"Aye aye." He took off. <p>

"Beckett!" Her phone was at her ear faster than a shoot-out.  
>Her eyes glowed hotly for a moment, "Right." Snap of the phone.<br>"Another body. A DJ. With me." To Esposito.  
>Half way to the elevator she whirled, "Coming Castle, need an invitation?"<br>He grinned and ran after them.  
>"You can get me anywhere detective, no need to be formal."<br>She rolled her eyes.

Two hours later they were clustered before the board. The scene was similar to Ellie's murder. A naked DJ, this time male. His id on his stomach. Lanie would confirm under the UV, but they expected to see another Ankh.  
>"We have a serial killer who doesn't like Techno." Castle said.<br>"Who does?" Asked Ryan.  
>"True dat." Kate confirmed. Castle smiled, he knew she was more of a KISS kind of girl.<br>"Hey, now!" Esposito blurted.  
>They all looked at him like he was an alien.<br>"I'm just saying, they got some sexy beats." He blushed.  
>"Oh Esposito, does Lanie know this about you?" Kate ribbed him.<br>"No, you can't tell her—"  
>"Tell me what?" Lanie appeared.<br>"Speak of the devil." Said Castle, winking.  
>Lanie eyed Esposito as if to say the tongs were waiting. He looked around at the ceiling.<br>"Something interesting up there?" Kate asked him.  
>Ryan laughed and bumped fingertips with Castle.<br>"Our vic has that Ankh alright." Said Lanie, becoming serious. "Only this one was drawn in a hurry."  
>"Ankhors aweigh." Said Castle, not really feeling it.<br>"Bro."  
>"I got something." Ryan pounced at his chance. He flourished a black leaflet.<br>"It's pretty dark, like Jay said." Kate snatched it, just before Castle's fingers closed.  
>She read it, moving it away from his eyes. He put his head close to hers and followed. Was she blushing?<br>"This is a list of names." She concluded.  
>"Ankh symbols all over the place." Castle added.<br>"Who's names?" Asked Esposito.  
>Kate read it more slowly. "Here's Ellie and here's our latest vic."<br>"DJs." Castle finished for her. "It's a murder list."  
>"It's more than that," she indicated the type at the bottom, "there's an email address and they are asking for more names."<br>"It's an interactive murder list!" Yelled Castle. "How cool."  
>"It would be cool if the Captain's sister had not been on it." Kate reminded him.<br>He subsided. They all did. 

Bennet had to be released since the body was only hours dead and he had been in lockup all night. As he passed them, he gave a yell.  
>"That's it man, that's the flyer."<br>Kate beckoned him over. "What else can you tell me about it?" She handed it to him.  
>He held it in unsteady fingers. "I dunno. It's just names. Wait." He looked closer, "Is that Ellie? On this thing?" He paled.<br>"Yeah, afraid so kid." Said Ryan.  
>"This is silk-screened," Bennet said after a moment. "I know, we learned about it this year. It's a two-colour pass. They probably print many in a large sheet and then cut them out. Hey—" He took the flyer into the light.<br>"This is weird." He was pointing to the top-left of the page.  
>"What?" Asked Kate, looking at it.<br>"This mark, right here? My screen had an imperfection in it, the mesh was kind of folded in a line. It would leave a light hairline of the paper's colour whenever I used it. This has to be my old screen, the chances of that exact line—"  
>"Where is your screen now?" Castle asked him, impressed at the boy's observation.<br>"It was stolen, last month."  
>"Any idea who took it, Jay?" Kate asked him.<br>"None detective. I looked all over the basement — where we do our printing — but it was gone. I had to pay for a new one and they're not cheap."  
>"If you hear anything about it, contact me okay?" She fished for a card and pressed it into his hand.<br>"I will."

Bennet took his leave just as Castle's phone rang. "Castle!"  
>"Hi."<p>

"Sandy?" The others glanced at him. He ducked-out.  
>"I missed you lover." She was saying. Esposito's eyes followed him. Kate's eyes lasered him.<br>"Me too." he said quietly, trying to tell awkward private lies in a room full of cops.  
>"So, you want to spoil me again tonight?"<br>"Ah—" Kate had returned to her desk. The others left him alone. "I can't Sandy, something's come-up."  
>Kate listened intently. Her bizzaro-love was talking to another woman, it bore scrutiny. She heard him decline a date that night. It seemed an awkward conversation and was quickly over.<br>"Problem Castle?" She asked him without turning around.  
>"Oh no, just," he wouldn't lie to her, "Sandy. I had to give her a rain-cheque."<br>"You got something else on tonight? Hotter than a tall blonde?"  
>"Oh yeah." He brightened, looked conspiratorial, "Three tall blondes!"<br>She rolled her eyes.  
>"I love it when you do that." He said.<p>

"Kate, did you do your homework?" Lanie asked her as she heard her friend entering.  
>"How did you know it was me?"<br>Lanie looked pointedly at her heels. Kate smacked her forehead.  
>"I did. Thanks for grilling me yesterday, I needed it."<br>"It's a pleasure girl, what did you learn?"  
>"I came to a few conclusions. It's still not on. I have, issues. Look, I don't want to talk about it just yet. I wanted to come and thank you. It's good to have you watching over me."<br>Lanie smiled at her, "As Castle would say to you baby, always."


	15. Chapter 15

**Wednesday**

It was around eleven thirty when Kate's cell rang. "Beckett."  
>"Detective?" Came a hesitant voice.<br>"Yes, how may I help you?" Kate sat-back a little.  
>"My name is Sally. I got your card from Jay. I'm worried about him detective."<br>Castle picked-up the change in her posture. Her shoulders squared, her neck stiffened. He watched more closely.  
>"What happened Sally?"<br>"He never misses class, 'specially not printing. He loves that, and he didn't show." She spoke quickly as if the speed of her words might force good things.  
>"Then he missed History and now he isn't at our usual meeting spot."<br>"Sally, I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation."  
>"Well, he was tense last night. He told me he thought he knew who stole his screen."<br>Kate glanced around and saw Castle already watching her.  
>"Did he tell you who?"<br>"No, he only said he was going to do some digging today. I thought he'd be quick about it."  
>"Did he tell you anything else, think carefully Sally."<br>"Well— he mentioned the basement. It could mean the basement here at the school, I suppose."  
>Kate thought hard. "Sally, what's Jay's cell numbers?" She made a note.<br>"Thank you for calling so quickly. We'll go look for him." She rang off. 

"A lead?" Castle asked.  
>"Not sure, but Jay has gone missing. He might have found the guy who stole his silk-screen."<br>"I hope he didn't find the killer." Mused Castle.  
>"Esposito, can you get a GPS location on a number?" She handed it to him.<p>

**The basement.**

"Well, we don't have to guess anymore." Kate pointed at the building ahead. It was the design college. They pulled-in and ran quickly up the front steps, past huge cement lions stationed to either side. Castle could hear the other detectives behind them.  
>In the atrium, the light was dim and it took their eyes a moment to adjust. Castle spotted the large staircase off to either side. He made for it.<br>Kate was asking a student, "The basement, where is it?"  
>"Down, all the way and then beyond the printing room."<br>They took to the stairs.

The printing rooms where a series off a long dingy corridor. Castle grimaced. This was luxury compared to The Bunker. It was going to be trying. They dashed past classrooms full of posters hanging to dry and easels arranged willy-nilly. There was a life-drawing class in the last room; the model screeched and clutched her breasts as they hurtled past.  
>At the end was a kind of zig-zag contraption made from dark wood. They had to step through it single-file on the left, then dog-leg right before exiting left again. This brought them to a short space and a huge wooden door. It was partially open.<br>Kate slowed and motioned them to silence. She waved Esposito back to control the students who were now following, keen to see the action.  
>She slipped through the door, her gun held-out. Ryan followed, showing her his tracker. Jay, or his cell, was somewhere nearby. Kate glanced at Castle who was right behind them. She scowled at him and mouthed for him to wait right there. He pretended not to understand.<p>

The basement began with a small room surrounded by smoked-glass walls all set into wooden frames. There was an unbelievable amount of rubble heaped on the floor, pipes, bricks, chunks of concrete; a builder's tip.  
>Beyond the strange glass room was a huge space. It was like a Cathedral. The windows, which must have been at street level, were hung from the ceiling and cast slanted city-light down into the gloom. This floor was even more littered. They advanced, trying to move quietly as they negotiated the maze. Castle tripped over a pipe and there was a loud crack which echoed into the space above them. They ducked and glared at him, Kate's fingers to her lips.<br>Nothing else could be heard. Gradually they began to move again.  
>"How far?" She whispered to Ryan. He held-up the tracker, it looked like only a few meters to go. They rounded a vast pile of rubble and Ryan fished the abandoned cell from the ground. They looked around again. All was quiet.<br>Kate went to her haunches. They followed.  
>"Cell is still on, ringtones muted." Whispered Ryan.<br>"Clever kid. He placed it here." Esposito.  
>"This place is huge." She complained.<br>She looked at Ryan, "Go back, grab Esposito, then follow the walls. I'm going that way." She pointed. "Castle, I guess you're with me. Be quiet, you big oaf." He swallowed.

When the two reached the wall, they turned right. There was little light ahead as the windows did not run along here. She knew the other two would be facing the same thing. Step by step they progressed, their ears peeled.  
>Gradually their eyes shifted and the way ahead got brighter. There was a single large hole in the wall ahead, a corridor. Beyond that the sound of a motor could be heard. They quickly re-grouped to the sides of the entrance. Kate signalled the others in and she quickly followed. They shuffled down the dark strait and stopped at the intersection with another corridor.<br>Kate gritted her teeth. They'd have to split again. She pointed right with two fingers, grabbed Castle by his coat and went left.  
>There was a light in the room at the end. The passed doorways of darkened rooms to either side, edging closer. The sound of the motor grew fainter. The terminal room was brightly lit from above by florescent tubes, but there was a sheet across the door. Kate carefully shifted it with her gun to peek inside.<br>"I don't see anyone in there, but there's a section to the left beyond sight."  
>"Risk it?" He whispered. She nodded. They pushed quickly through the curtain and cleaved to the left wall.<br>The room was obviously a place where printing was being done, large sheets of paper were hanging in neat rows from simple strings. Beneath them were several tables with the signal frame-shapes of silk-screens. All manner of bottles and art equipment lay about.  
>"See what I see?" He wiggled his eyebrows upwards.<br>Kate nodded. "The flyers."  
>Soon they came to the corner and Kate crouched to peek around. Her head snapped-back. She held one finger up. She looked again more slowly.<br>"One man, very big." She reported quietly, close to his ear. "Large row of shelves in the middle. He could run either way. I don't like this."  
>"Let me flush him out. I'm not too small either." He said this with some pride. "You wait here."<br>She looked thoughtful for a moment. Nodded. He straightened and tossed his collar. She backed-off to stand ready. Castle enacted a loud cough and strolled around the corner.

"Hello." He greeted the large man ahead of him.  
>"Names Castle." He walked-up to him and held out his hand. "Nice place you got here."<br>The stranger was shocked for a moment but drew-himself up to his full, what was that seven feet?  
>"Names' Ono and what are you doing in my studio?" He did not shake.<br>"School gave me permission to dig around. I'm an author." He actually sounded pained that someone had not recognized his name.  
>"Yeah?" The man dripped hostility. "What you authoring down here?"<br>"Oh nothing specific." Said Castle lightly, peering around the room. "Just looking for character, flavour you know. For a novel."  
>"Yeah? Well I don't read and I don't like snoops."<br>"I get that. You do seem to like LSD though." The man jumped, his eyes switched to the right where Castle was looking. A table was groaning under the weight of paper bags full of powder. Castle had no idea what was there, it was just to rile the man.  
>It worked. With a roar the giant leapt at him, but Castle was ready. He spun and raced back toward the corner, shouting, "Hey man, I'm cool."<br>The giant was far quicker than him. He got within a stride and felt a blow to his shoulder. Castle went down with a cry.  
>"NYPD, put your hands up!" It was Kate shouting.<br>"Castle you okay?" She looked down for a second and that was enough, a massive hand slammed into her's and the gun scattered away. Before he could move, the man had stepped over him and had Kate by her throat.  
>"Stop!" Castle grunted. "You don't want to kill her."<br>"Hell I don't." Said the giant.  
>"She's not Techno Ankh, she's a Goth!" Castle was on his knees, not quite recovered but making shit up anyway. It seemed to work.<br>"Goth?"  
>"Y-yes she's a Goth man. She hates that other crap. I know man, I'm one too."<br>"You?" As long as this genius wasn't squeezing Kate. Keep going. Dig deeper.  
>"Yeah, she's into Bauhaus and Reznor dude. You gotta see that. We found your flyers and we knew."<br>"Knew what?"  
>"That you had the right idea." This made the giant blink, but he did not release Kate who was hanging quietly from his double-grip.<br>"We knew you had it right man, you had a mission. I can't imagine a world without—" He scraped his alternative music collection, "— The Pixies, or the Cure. We get it man. We admire you. You are the Ankh."  
>The giant turned, sweeping Kate around. "You don't know shit about Goth little man, you're cops."<br>"Damn right!" Came a voice from around the corner. The man roared again and lifted Kate into the air, but his head and back were clear targets.

"Shoot him Ryan!" Cried Castle. Gun shots rang out. He thought he caught her as she fell, but she was heavy and he was spiralling into blackout.

"Castle?" It was Esposito.  
>"Unngh." He moved his head a bit. "Kate?"<br>"She's okay, you're under her."  
>"Castle?" It was Kate. He looked up at her. Her body was lying across his chest.<br>"Jesus Kate, I thought—"  
>"I'm fine. Thanks to you." He smiled at her. Before he could stop it he said, "Always."<br>"Neck is gonna suck." She complained, rubbing it.  
>Esposito gave her a hand and she pulled herself off him. His one fervent thought was for her never to leave. He tried to retain the weight and imprint of her body.<br>"Get up man, it's all over."

They had found Jay's body, strangled, in one the the rooms down the opposite corridor. A quick glance had dismissed the room with the small motor. It had been attached to a large table covered with a plastic sheet and intense lights that shone upon it. After that, they had returned in time for the denouement.  
>While there was no immediate evidence linking the strange giant to the killings of the two Djs, there was more than enough to send him away for life. Lanie would find something to give closure to the Captain and her parents. The hand prints alone ought to match.<p>

**The precinct.**

A round of beer and a box of treats, on Castle, was breaking the tension after the case.  
>The Captain had already thanked them and retired. She was shaken-up and they didn't blame her.<br>Much remained to be done, paperwork, contacting of parents and Kate owed Sally a call, but they had to unwind first.  
>Esposito was joking about how Kate had taken her time to sleep on Castle. Castle was thoroughly enjoying it. He could still feel her across him.<br>Ryan, who was facing into the bullpen, went quiet and they all looked around. Sandy Walker stood there, looking cross. Esposito tilted his head.

Castle went to greet her. He felt intensely strange. He had to play this so she didn't suspect anything. That meant intimacy, with a newly friendly, even playful, Kate watching it all, clueless of what was really happening.  
>"Hi tall arty and intoxicating." He said to her and took her hand, pulling her into step. He walked her away from the others.<br>"You don't get to charm me now, writer." She groused.  
>"I am really sorry about bailing on you, but we were so deep in this case. We just closed it." He said, touching her arm.<br>"Oh I know you are busy and you do-" She waved at the room, "— this, but I was just getting hooked-on you, old man." And she stopped, turned toward him and put her arms around his neck.  
>He couldn't get Kate out of his mind.<br>Here was the sultry Sandy, everything any sane man could adore, he was twice-bitten already, and he could not return to that fog of desire. He didn't want to. He didn't want this scheming, dangerous unknown to ruin the strange return to friendship that was happening with Kate.  
>He stiffened until she blinked and removed her arms.<br>"What is it?" She asked, looking hurt. Actually hurt, not acting hurt. How good was she?  
>"Look Sandy," He took a small step back, hoping Kate was watching, "I might appear to be a playboy but this thing," hand gesturing, "is going too fast."<br>"Too fast?"  
>"I don't really know you and I'd rather we were friends before—"<br>"I get it." She said angry. "No, I understand. You had your way with me and you're moving on." She stepped back, her face pained and tight.  
>"It's not—"<br>"No, Rick, I think I better leave." She whirled around and strode off. He watched her going, mute. Either she was out-acting Natalie Rhodes, or she really was hurt.

Kate came up to him.  
>"Don't sweat it Castle, plenty more blondes in the sea, eh?" She hit him with her elbow. Had she really seen him saying no to Sandy? It was hard to believe. Then again, maybe has was just being himself, moving through and along.<br>He looked at her, "She not my type."  
>"Not—? You and blondes go together like-"<br>"Ozzy and Sabbath?" Eyebrows.  
>"I was going to say like fish and chips, but yeah yours is better."<br>"Kate, it's more complicated than that, okay?"  
>She twisted a bit from the hips. "You don't have to explain anything to me Castle, I'm no saner in that department."<br>He looked at her anew. Could this mysterious thing actually be coming-up from the depths of her past?  
>"Any time you want a sympathetic ear, you know, from a fellow naif on the streets of love—." He said.<br>She laughed. "Right Castle, no."

He smiled all the way home. 

**The loft.**

"One last exam pumpkin, how you holdin' up?"  
>"Fine thanks dad. It's English-lit, so I got it covered."<br>"Good girl." He tussled her hair. She squirmed.  
>Martha was on the couch, looking dejected.<br>"I haven't been to a single shop Richard, do you know what that's like?"  
>"I can only imagine, mother." He said, dead-pan.<br>"Well, let me tell you, there are limits and then there are limits!" She staged a face and made a production of her wine.  
>"It won't be long now." He told them. "We are close. I want you both to be packed and ready to stay in The Bunker on Friday."<br>"Ooh, The Bunker. Capital T, capital B?" Alexis cooed.  
>"The same."<br>"Where the flying-hell is The Bunker?" Said Martha, making lob-sided quotes with her heavy glass.  
>"A place I have been building to keep us safe when this all goes down."<br>"Oh."  
>Alexis blinked and sat upright.<br>"It sounds worse than it is you two, but it will be a short stay and I think it will be fun."  
>"Fun?"<br>"Think camping-out in a secret hide-out." He mocked drama.  
>"Will there be robots?" Asked Alexis.<br>"Huge ones."  
>"And a handsome Mutant General?"<br>"—Oh, enough you two." Groaned Martha. "Bunker always means horrible hotel with roaches." Her disdain was a pose, they could all see it.  
>"Not this one mother. This one has rats!"<br>"Oh marvellous."  
>"Just get your stuff packed. Tough long-wearing clothes. Good shoes. Camping is not a bad guide to keep in mind."<p>

**Kate.**

Back home with her shadow, Ryan this time. Another night in a foreign land. Despite the close-shave at that giant's hands, she'd had a day that simply filled her with life.  
>It was time.<br>The phone dialled at her ear, "Hey baby." Josh greeted her.  
>She didn't want to dump him on the phone, but she couldn't find any good reason why. This relationship had been a break-up waiting to happen and to hurt him now or hurt him later was splitting hairs.<br>"You didn't call."  
>"I'm sorry. It's been really busy here."<br>"Still." She said sadly. A sound in the backdrop. A woman's laugh.  
>"Where are you Josh?"<br>"In a diner, it's day's end here."  
>"Oh. Okay."<p>

"— Joshhy there you are you bad bo—" The phone went quiet for two seconds.  
>"What the hell? Josh!" She sat bolt upright on the couch.<br>"Uh, baby, that was nothing. We are all a little tipsy."  
>"You're not in a diner are you Josh?" She actually felt tears start to form.<br>He paused, it was enough.  
>Before he could make another story up she let it all spill-out.<br>"We are over Josh. It's been done for a while. Have fun with your friend in Canada. I won't be here when you get back."  
>"Kate, it's nothing. I don't know what happened. All these new people, doctors, you know? You were so hostile when I left. I— I just. I'm sorry. I'll come directly home."<br>She knew it was all her fault. She had kept him thinking she was real. How could he have known he was falling for a cardboard woman? A woman who only came to life when her gun and shield touched her body. A woman who had an ideal love waiting at the end of her quest.  
>"Don't blame yourself Josh. You were the honourable one in this thing. I have to go."<br>"Kate, go where?"  
>"You wouldn't understand Josh, I never let you in. Let's just part and have no blame, okay?"<br>He went quiet again. "Okay."  
>"Good bye Josh." She said quietly, feeling tears down her cheek. He hung up.<p>

"Ryan?" He looked-up from his book. Kate's head poked-out the door into the hall.  
>"Yes boss?"<br>"Take me to Lanie's please?"  
>"Sure thing boss."<br>She opened the door and turned to tug a large suitcase out.  
>"Gimme a hand, don't stand there gaping."<br>"Uh, right."


	16. Chapter 16

**Thursday**

"Castle!"  
>"Got some bad news for you Rick." It was the Mayor.<br>"Hit me."  
>"I just got a call from the Governor. Your licence to thrill has been revoked."<br>"Bob, your command of men exceeds that of puns."  
>Bob guffawed, "You have been evicted, Castle. Out. Amscray. Vacate the 12th."<br>He had expected something like this. Sandy's report must have stuck in the Dragon's throat. Had anything else tipped their hand?  
>"Just like that Bob? No reason?"<br>"You know how it works Rick. The Governor asks me to jump, I ask how high." The rough man paused, "But he did tell me that old Markaway is spitting daggers at your Captain Gates, with whom I shall speak presently. He mentioned your name in an unflattering light. What did you do Castle, win some money? Plug the tee?"  
>"Can't say Bob." He shaded the truth. "This is a blow to my novel."<br>"Suck it up Castle, you've had your fun. I know you ain't there for the book. Just ask that woman to marry you. Got me some odds on it."  
>Castle smiled. Were he and Kate's nonship really what drove the economy in New York?<br>"Thanks for the heads-up Bob, I owe you one."  
>"Forget it."<p>

A few minutes later Gates emerged looking well-done. She motioned for Castle. Kate noticed; she was just about done with those two. They had been too chummy for her gullet. Something was up.

"You heard?" Gates began.  
>"I did. Markaway?"<br>Gates looked sheepish. "I might have pushed too hard. Not difficult to do with a Judge that everyone loves."  
>"It's not a bad thing really."<br>"No?" Gates prompted.  
>"We had to slip something out, to shake the stalemate. I was thinking of meeting Sandy again to feed her something, set her off."<br>"Well, this looks like something. Of course, it could all be innocent. The Judge may be pissed that I was questioning him. It might not be related to the case."  
>Castle drummed his fingers on the chair.<br>"I don't want to push too soon. Tomorrow is the day we vanish, we can always push a little harder after that."  
>"Very well, I hope your bolt-hole is ready."<br>"It's been herculean, I can't tell you how efficient Ryan's pals have been."  
>"What's the game-plan?" She asked him, leaning forward.<p>

"Hey Castle." Kate beamed. She actually beamed. It was a lighthouse against flashlight affair. Godzilla vs Gekko. He shaded his eyes.  
>"Detective." He beamed back.<br>"Bro." From the Espo.  
>"Yo." Ryan bopping, trying to look cool.<br>"What have we got on our plate this fine day?"  
>"Paperwork." Kate groaned, she stretched her back, arching like a cat her arms out front, hands crossed on the desk.<br>"I love it when you do that."  
>She swatted at him, looking arch. "Go away, I'm busy."<br>He strolled-over to the boys. They were doing their best to work, but he could see they were bone-tired. When they were not wearing a vest all day and covering Kate's every minute, they were taking turns working on the Bunker. He already had an idea lined-up to thank them.  
>With his back to Kate, so his words would not travel, he said, "Thanks guys. You have been above and beyond. I won't forget this."<br>The two partners exchanged glances. "Did we do anything special Ryan?"  
>"Naw, can't think of anything Esposito. What are you talking about Castle?"<br>They grinned at him. Big hearts, these two.

Captain Gates stormed out of her office.  
>"Uh oh—" Ryan's brow indicated the hurricane.<br>"All of you, my office!" She stopped suddenly, almost teetering over and then reversed her course.  
>Kate slid up and joined them. "What biting her?"<br>They trooped-into the Captain's office.  
>When they were all variously arranged, Gates sat behind her desk. She drew a notepad a little closer and lifted the first page.<br>"I just got a call from the Mayor. This might come as a shock to you, so I won't beat around. Castle is not welcome here anymore."  
>Kate leaped to her feet, "Sir! That's bullshit!"<br>"De-Tective!" Gates flailed her with iron. Kate swallowed and sat, looking guiltily up at Castle.  
>"I had anything to do with it. However, let it be said, Castle has not abided by my rules for remaining here." She looked directly at him.<br>"But, he solved—" Kate tried again.  
>"— I know. You all solved my sister's murder. Castle was involved, not pivotal."<br>They looked dark and thunderous. Kate folded her arms and her legs, one bouncing up and down, the high heels forming a tight cadence. Castle thought it rather fetching.

Gates sighed. "I don't like this any more than you, but an order is?"  
>They all looked somewhere else. She pitched her voice a little more, "Is?"<br>"An order, Captain." They mumbled.  
>"Indeed. And this is an order from my Boss. So that's the end of it."<br>Castle coughed. "Yes Mr. Castle?"  
>"Captain, thanks for keeping me here for as long as you did. I can wear on people, it has been known to happen." He indicated the room. "I have enough to finish my Heat novel, so it works out quite well. I've a press-release thing on Friday where we announce that the book is finished."<br>"So?" Kate asked, "What's that got to do with this?"  
>"Well, a little matter really. I haven't actually finished the book." Castle did a full-body shrug, hands and all.<br>Kate had to smile, despite her mood. This couldn't be the end of it, he had to stick around. For how long Kate? — a part of her mind asked. Can you guarantee that you will solve your case? Can you make the cardboard cut-out woman real _without_ the magic badge and gun? How long do you want this extended-now to last?  
>"Oh shut up!" She said aloud.<br>"Excuse me?" Said the Captain. Kate covered her mouth, blushing.  
>"Sorry, did I say that? I was—"<br>"—talking to your other selves. I know the feeling." Castle finished her thought.  
>The Captain shook her head. "You two are really something."<br>"As I was saying," she continued, "we will always think fondly, yadda yadda blah blah. I really have no words." She tailed-off.  
>"Now <em>that<em>, is a speech." Castle said, clapping.  
>"Hear hear." Said Ryan. Esposito laughed.<br>"I'd invite you all down to the Old Haunt, but it's being renovated."  
>"I didn't know that." Kate looked around. "Is no one telling me anything these days?"<br>She had her detective face on again.  
>"And you-" She pointed at Castle. "Have been sneaking in to see the Captain, and vice versa," a look back at Gates, "for at least a week. Something is cooking."<br>"Detective, I have been keeping Mr. Castle on a leash, because I know you like him on cases."  
>"It's true, she's been keeping it in my pants. Wait— That didn't come out right."<br>Esposito nearly choked and doubled-up in silent laughter.  
>The Captain cast him a dirty look, "You <em>are<em> apt to imply things."  
>Kate backed-down, not satisfied but defeated.<br>"Well, this could end perfect, or awkward. I'm off write."  
>He turned to face them all. "It's been a ride. You will all be in the new book. Royalties may follow. I make no promises, Gina holds the purse."<br>He bowed, "Farewell and adieu."  
>He turned and walked out the door.<p>

Kate sat at her desk in a daze. The boys came and went in a coffee-train of sympathy. Doughnuts piled-up at her elbow, unnoticed. It seems the entire precinct had heard the news. The clock ticked-by divorced of meaning. She toyed with her paperwork, but couldn't get anything done. Eventually she fled down to the morgue.

"I heard the news, my girl." Lanie said as soon as she came in.  
>Kate leaned against the slab, almost a push-up position. "It's fishy Lanie."<br>"What is?"  
>"He wheedles his way in here, not once but twice. Stays for three years and then gets kicked out by a single phone-call?"<br>"Too easy, you think?"  
>"For Castle, yes. That man does nothing he doesn't want to do. If the Governor was in his way, he'd go play golf with the President."<br>"I hear you."  
>"And he and Gates have been chummy. She was at the loft when her sister's body was found."<br>Lanie noticed how Kate said 'the loft' and not 'his loft'. It's the little things.  
>"So what does it all tell you?" Lanie asked, also leaning on the slab, but the more comfortable way. Kate pressed-up and imitated her.<br>"They're hiding something from me." Kate circled her fingers before her. "Does this face look stupid to you?"  
>"Depends on which side of the badge it is." Lanie said sagely.<br>Kate fumed. Lanie saw that about her too.  
>"It feels staged!" She spat.<br>"Or you want it to be."  
>"Or that." She went quiet.<br>"Go to him Kate."  
>"Not yet. Not ready."<br>Lanie patted her arm maternally.

When Kate left to see the M.E, Gates caught the two detectives.  
>"It's on, but you need to keep a double-watch on Beckett. Her life is in danger."<br>"She's staying with Lanie." Esposito informed her. "We'll both be there tonight."  
>"I didn't know that. " Gates said.<br>"Only happened last night." Esposito confirmed.  
>"Well, keep her safe. To use Castle's phrase, you all vanish tomorrow."<br>"Right Captain."

**Thursday night**

It came as Kate and Esposito stepped-up to Lanie's house. She was saved by the bell, the front-door bell. Esposito had just rung and the door swung open. Maybe it was the setting-sun suddenly reflecting off the glass, maybe it was a shadow, but it was just enough. The bullet smacked into the wall just left of Kate. They leapt inside, pushing Lanie backwards, Esposito trying his best to cushion her fall.  
>Ryan was out of his car and ducked-down. He was peeking around the bumper, trying to see the shooter.<br>"It must have come from that building." He pointed.  
>"Get back Ryan!"<br>Ryan held his hands up to say, all night? Then he decided to chance it. He sprinted, low and dived inside. Nothing happened.  
>"Think he's fled? Blown his shot?" Kate wondered.<br>"We can't know."  
>"We wait for dark, go out the back." Said Esposito.<br>"Like hell." Kate said, "We call the troops and go search that building!"  
>The two shared a glance, Ryan cocked an eye. "Yeah, that'll work too."<p>

Two hours of searching found nothing, not even a shell. The street was lit by the cop cars. CSU was long done with the bullet in the wall. Lanie was strutting around keeping feet out of her plants and hands off her windows.

Esposito's burner rang, it was Castle. "Bring her in."  
>"How bro?" When the fan and the shit collided, it was all very well to have plans.<br>"Tell her I want to speak to her."  
>"That'll work."<br>"Don't get followed."  
>"Dude, do I tell you how to write?"<br>Castle chuckled, "All the time."

"Esposito, why the hell do you have a second phone?" Kate had seen him put the hideous red thing away. "Oh my god, that's a burner isn't it?"  
>He looked at her with admiration. She was piecing things together quickly.<br>"Yes boss, it is."  
>"Who the hell were you spea— Castle!" She was mad.<br>"'Fraid so."  
>Ryan approached, "What's the plan?" He asked, looking chilled.<br>"You two were just about to start spilling. Burner phones, an unlikely exit for Castle, long conversations when you thought I wouldn't notice." She was tapping her foot.  
>"Oh dear," said Ryan innocently.<br>"I want to speak to Castle!"  
>"That's good then. He wants to speak to you."<br>"Now."  
>"Soon. Let's send all these people home. Then we slip out the back. Ryan, you got the van ready?"<br>"Ready and waiting." Kate only stared.

**The Bunker**

It was late when they finally broke from driving a random course and headed for their target. The boys refused to speak to her. Lanie and Kate shared the back seat of the plain white van. Both woman sat with crossed arms regarding the men with ineffable fury.  
>"At least tell me where you're dragging me, with this suitcase full of camping gear." Lanie demanded of Esposito. Ryan was rather glad to be driving.<br>"The Old Haunt."  
>"What?" Said Kate sharply. Is this some kind of game? Castle's idea of a farewell?"<br>"Nothing like it." Said Esposito evenly. "Someone tried to kill you. Again."  
>"You guys expected it, didn't you?" But they would not answer.<br>The van slowed, stopped.  
>"Okay, hop out. Leave your bags. There's a door directly opposite, go in quickly."<br>Ryan opened the side-door and Kate saw they were in an alley. Before her was an old door, covered in grime, looking putrid in the yellow street light. She quickly opened it and entered. Lanie followed. The boys grabbed the cases.  
>"Down there." Ryan gestured a low flight of steps.<br>"But it's just an empty room?" Said Lanie.  
>"Hussle."<br>Esposito passed them on the floor and pressed his hands against the brick wall. A section opened, a door with false bricks. Lanie made a sound of intrigue as she stooped to pass. Beyond was the tunnel that Kate had searched with Castle. Well, I'll be damned, she thought. 

He was standing a little further-in, a grin on his face.  
>"Welcome to The Bunker, Ladies." He said, with a swish and a bow. "So glad you could make it."<p>

**The Dragon**.

"Report." His unpleasant voice answered her call with one word.  
>"I missed."<br>She endured a long silence.  
>"I already knew. I wanted to hear your excuse."<br>"I don't have one," she replied, knowing her bounds.  
>"You could have tried, I respect that you did not. The Fiat Fi are watching. Don't fail again." The line went dead.<br>Sandy felt pulled and pushed. Al-teneen was all she knew. Was that still true? She had been free these last five years. How different this phase of her life was to the despair of her youth and the training camps in Arabia. Where pride had been forged from fear, hard-work and dogma.  
>Here, she had been left to infiltrate a normal life. To grow in beauty and confidence. Lockwood had visited infrequently, bringing her mission back to life, but when he was not there, the freedom infiltrated her.<br>Castle was the problem. The man had supplied her with something she didn't know existed. Comfort. Ease. Humour and passion. Was she really feeling sorry for misleading him? Had she really pulled that shot, sparing his detective, his burning ember?  
>She lay on her bed, one arm across the sniper's rifle in its case. Maybe another bullet would douse that ember and she'd have another chance.<br>He suspects me, she knew it. Why else did I get the order to accelerate? And which other members of the Fiat are watching me? Who are they and when will they notice that I am a traitor?

**Thursday night, The Bunker.**

They were early, the fine-touches had not been applied. A little tour had formed organically as they dashed-off to inspect areas closest to them.  
>Kate saw the kitchen, framed by two racks where the whiskey had been kept. There was a blue apron stating "COOK", hanging on a hook near a gas stove.<br>Lanie cast a sceptical eye over the latrine. She was appalled when she saw the river below a wooden toilet-seat. A cold breeze gusted upward. That's gonna chill the tush, she though.

Castle waited in the bullpen. There were still tools all over the place, but he had formed a rough sort of lounge and he had set-up a murder board.  
>Kate came out of the spoke that was the girls' room, a long narrow affair with five army-beds staggered along it left to right and enough room to weave.<br>"You have been busy Castle." She couldn't keep a tone of awe out of her voice.

"You have no idea." He said, too tired to wonder if that was the best phrasing.  
>Kate stiffened, looked hard and then relaxed.<br>"Tell me what's going on?" Her eyes brooking no further delay.


	17. Chapter 17

**Kate.**

Esposito called to Castle, "We're going to fetch the others."  
>Castle raised a tired wave. "Be quick will you?"<br>He nodded, "We'll get Alexis and Martha first and then round to Jenny."  
>Ryan and Esposito left.<p>

"Your family too?" She sat on a crate draped in a dirty sheet. "Don't you want to be there?"  
>"You know I do," he said, resigned. "Kate you almost got shot—" His voice was full of sadness. "You and I are the targets and right now I'm a danger to them. Besides, you kept the guys busy tonight."<br>He looked in the direction his friends had gone. "They'll take care of it."  
>"Kate," Castle looked back at her, "I am gonna call you Kate because that's the way I say it in my head."<br>"Of course, I told you to." She said, her eyes skimming the board.  
>"A few weeks ago I received a letter from Roy." She whipped her gaze to his.<br>"Can I read it?"  
>"No, it had some, ah, personal stuff— But it put us onto-" He waved to the board.<br>Kate read off the names written along the top.  
>"Dragon, Al-teneen, Lockwood, Sandy, Judge Markaway—" She gasped. "Those are suspects? The Judge?"<br>Had Castle said a few weeks? That meant— he'd known since she'd come back on duty. Those talks to the boys, the Captain at the loft.  
>"Even your unwelcome at the station Castle?" She asked him.<br>He followed her train of thought with ease. "Yes. The way I saw it was they want you dead, me next. Alexis, Martha, Jenny—"  
>"Lanie and the boys. They could be used against us."<br>He gave a small smile, it changed to a grim line. "Josh gets back tonight. We have a bed for him here. Can you coordinate that?"  
>Of course he would think of Josh. "We should, but— I don't want to see him for a while. We had a.. fight." Her motivations were pure, she told herself.<br>"He could be in danger Kate."  
>She really didn't want to go down that road. "What if I call him and tell him to get out of town? He's a big boy, he can find a place to hold-up."<br>Castle agreed.  
>"Sorry about the deception." He wanted peace.<br>"You didn't trust me." She stated it flatly.  
>"I— I don't know what you and I are Kate. I do know trust is not an issue, not with cop stuff, but I had reason to be afraid that any deviation from the norm would alert the Dragon and.. I couldn't face another day like—"<br>The funeral. The gunshot. Those words.

Kate saw each of their friends, their extended family being taken down by bullets. She saw the apocalypse that Rick had been facing. Alone. And — had she just called him Rick in her mind?  
>"I would have dug. Is that what you thought? That I'd act like a — what, a crazy person?"<br>He winced. "No Kate, you are missing one bit of information."  
>His fingers made a gun shape and he pointed it at her. "Why do you suppose you are still alive?" He wanted her to suss it out, to dampen her anger and maybe her hatred.<br>She thought about it and saw. "Roy must have done something. He knew who this Dragon was and he— slowed him."  
>Castle was nodding. "So we had to make-nice and pretend that the case was closed."<br>"But this Dragon is watching?"  
>"Roy's said he is <em>deadly<em> and has a _long reach_. His words."  
>"But, something shifted because they tried again." Kate said, feeling the bullet warm her shoulder, hearing it smack the wall, feeling Esposito's strong arm take her down into Lanie like a football scrum.<br>"I knew it was coming to a head. I didn't play a game with our lives, but I was caught with my pants down."  
>"Sandy?"<br>He looked ashamed. "She really got to me."  
>"I'm sorry Castle." On so many levels.<br>"Ah, never mind. She was a rebound, it's no big deal. The betrayal is not how she turned my head, it's that she works for the Dragon."

He got up and went to the board, resting his finger on Markaway's name.  
>"This was another probable leak. I asked the Captain to dig quietly. Something tripped anyway. It was the Judge who got the Governor to kick me out of the 12th."<br>He moved his finger to Sandy. "Gates also dug into her. Found shells and trails up to him—" He slid his finger to, "Al-teneen. The Dragon."  
>"Arabic?"<br>"Yup. Give or take."  
>She looked-around the hub, replayed the sights she'd seen since the secret door. This was an incredible achievement, all done in the teeth of such an enemy.<br>"Castle." She paused, wanting to admire this place — to admire him — but it was too soon. There was a missing link.  
>"What's the connection to my mother?"<br>"That's tenuous," he had to admit. "Roy's word, his files and the fact that Lockwood — and Coonan — worked for the Dragon are all we really have. We know it has something to do with arms smuggling and this secret organization." He pointed to Fiat Fi.  
>"So, here we are." She summarized.<br>"You must know that I would have come to you under any other circumstances. Kate?"  
>She glanced up and met his eyes.<br>"I see it now, but you came very close to being shot Castle."  
>"I know." He smiled broadly; his enjoyment of this woman made a nonsense of his exhaustion and lightened his worry.<br>"I wonder where the boys are?" He fished-out his burner.  
>"Ryan? Word?"<br>Kate watched him nodding, he said something and hung up.  
>"On track. They'll be here a little after midnight."<br>"Evasive driving." She knew the drill.  
>Castle stood. He wanted to close the space between them and hold her. To satisfy himself that she was alive and real. He did not. "Kate, maybe a bite and a nap, eh? I'd like to close my eyes for an hour before they arrive."<br>"Of course Castle. That way." She thumbed over her shoulder. He smiled.

Kate hung-back and used the burner that Castle had supplied her. Their own cells had been switched off and stashed in a box in the kitchen.  
>"Hello?" Josh answered the unknown number. She was relieved he hadn't skipped it.<br>"Josh."  
>"Kate.." His voice sounded raw.<br>"Listen to me, we don't have a lot of time." She paused to make sure he could hear. "You are in danger here, Josh. Don't come home for a while. Stay there, watch your back."  
>"Jesus Kate, what the hell is this?" He was angry.<br>"It's not—"  
>"Are you messing with me because of—"<br>"Josh," she exhaled, "I am bone-tired. Another sniper nearly got me tonight."  
>She heard him take a breath. "I am not messing with you. Stay away."<br>"Fuck. Are you okay? No, I mean.. Okay. I'll stay—"  
>"Don't tell me Josh, just go. I'll call you when this is done." <p>

Alexis woke her father at almost one in the morning.  
>"Daddy?"<br>He came out of a troubled sleep and took a moment to grok the situation.  
>"Pumpkin?" She hugged him for her answer. This brought him into life.<br>"So, this is The Bunker." She said, sitting on his small army bed.  
>She bounced on it, the springs squeaked. "Do I have one like this?"<br>"Yes, a real army bed. Great for all spines, under forty." He made a pained face and she laughed.  
>"I'm glad you're here, my best daughter." They touched noses. <p>

He'd expected to find Martha grousing and in a sulk, but she was lounging on her little bed with a smile on her face.  
>"Mother." He came to join her, trailed by Alexis.<br>"I like this one darling, it suits me." She stroked the cover. "A little,shall we say, hobo-shiek, but in war one must make-do."  
>"Will you help Alexis settle-in mother? I need to get my z's."<br>Martha waved him off, grabbing Alexis by the hand. "This one, down here, was my second choice—" His daughter gave him a helpless glance and was swept away.  
>His mother never ceased to surprise him.<p>

**Friday**

The normal cues of morning did not apply. There was no sunrise or birds. Even the traffic and the city's general roar did not intrude. Despite this, everyone was awake early and none had slept too well. There was, it had to be said, a distinct odour about the place. The smell was not intense and it waxed and waned, but combined with the new surroundings and low ceilings, it was unsettling.  
>Ryan's mates had found another opening onto the river and they kept it open to form some kind of cycle for air to loop, ironically, from the latrine and out through the tunnels.<p>

Castle was the early-bird and he had a quick shower. Hot water on-tap, not bad. He started rustling-up bacon and pancakes from dough he had prepared yesterday. The smell must have drawn the others for he soon had an audience.  
>"Can't we have bacon cooking all the time?" Martha asked.<br>"Not a bad idea." Said Kate, yawning.  
>"Don't want everyone in five blocks wondering where the new deli is." Said Castle, flipping the last pancake onto a stack.<p>

Esposito's burner rang, he spoke into it and ran off to the secret door. They heard soft voices and soon he was leading a new face into the kitchen.  
>"The infamous Sipho, I presume?" Said Castle, wiping a hand on the COOK and holding it out.<br>"Yes and you must be Mr. Castle?" They shook.  
>Introductions went around. "Grab a plate for him Alexis."<br>Much ado was made and soon the pancakes and bacon were all gone. Kate rubbed her stomach and sighed.  
>After breakfast, they filed into the bullpen and set-about moving the tools out of the way. Soon they had something functional.<br>"Thank you for helping us Sipho." Rick told the man.  
>"Javier is mfondini, my friend. We go way back." Rick nodded.<br>Martha and Alexis grabbed Jenny and the three were seen leaving under a cloud of conspiratorial whispering. The team could have their first real meeting.

_(At this point my internet cut off for the day. I wanted to research American Military terms and names. I'll wing it 'cos I don't want to stop.)_

"Word of the Fiat Fi in the Marines, where I am based, chases like rumours around a village. The little boy, tells the little girl. They are heard by their gogo, their granny, she tells the mkosikazi, the wife. In this way the story tells itself in many different ways." Sipho was before the board. Castle enjoyed his unique lingo, a blend of African and American.  
>"So it is with my story to you, it is all wind and weather. Fiat Fi may be some truth, but who is to say?"<br>Kate was disappointed, she had hoped for hard inside information.  
>"But after following the trails and being, very very careful, we find some-few fresh paths. These are worth talking about. We find a name, a Sergeant and he leads us to a Staff Sergeant."<br>He continued, miming the activity with his hands and his body, giving them all a vivid impression of what he had been through.  
>Kate looked over at Castle. Her movement caught him instantly, a pull. She smiled and he grinned widely. They both liked this unassuming friend of Esposito's.<br>"Sipho has a plan boss." Esposito said to Kate. She looked around nervously, feeling slightly abstract. "Um, let's hear it."  
>"He is gonna take me to the warehouse where he thinks the arms are being cached. I want to get photographs and evidence."<br>Kate thought. The last thing they needed was to make any rookie mistakes that would get their evidence thrown out of court. They needed official sanction from the Captain.  
>"I agree, but before anyone does anything I need to speak to the Captain. We need warrants and we need our backs covered."<br>"I agree." Said Lanie, piping up for the first time. "We have procedures for a reason."  
>"But what about Judge Markaway — and who knows how many others?" Asked Ryan.<br>"It's tricky, but I have to bounce it off Gates first." Kate emphasized.  
>No one stopped her, so she got onto her burner and called the Captain. While she was off to the side, Castle had a thought.<p>

"You know, I've been thinking about this Dragon and if I were writing the story—"  
>The two detectives leaned back dramatically. Lanie and Sipho, who didn't know this routine were a little nonplussed.<br>Kate heard and turned with the phone waving him to hold on. Castle, opened his mouth, raised a finger and then froze like a statue.  
>"Yes Captain, I understand. Judge Peters? If you trust him. What other options do we have. Right, I will." She hung-up and tapped an invisible baton to re-start Castle.<br>"—I would have.. Now what was I going to say?"  
>The whole room groaned and catcalled.<br>Castle smiled, "Okay, okay. I would have a small toy-lizard back-lit with a lamp, throwing a vast Dragon onto the wall." He saw he had lost them a little, although Kate was shining.  
>"The Dragon may be more myth than fact—" She shouted, "Like Cavallo in the pizza case!"<br>Castle tapped the air, "That's what I'm saying."  
>Esposito and Ryan were nodding their understanding. Sipho looked at his pal and shrugged. Esposito clarified, "Big noise, little engine. Like those fake tanks in the Gulf?"<br>"Would the same apply to this Fiat Fi?" Asked Ryan.  
>"Why not?" Said Castle. "I think we can say Sandy must be one. As far as we know, all the others are dead. I don't want to be overconfident, but this might be a small group and not," he did a drum-roll in the air, "Hydra."<br>Kate rolled her eyes.  
>"What? Hydra! It's a thing." He said, hurt.<br>"It's a comic book Castle."  
>Before the dubious duo could spiral into some Geek Universe of their own, Esposito cut-in. "What did the Captain say boss?"<br>Kate cast one last withering look at Castle, "She is going to get us what we need. Special circumstances warrants. I need that warehouse address."  
>Sipho made a scribbling gesture, Lanie handed-over her note pad.<br>"Right, lemme get this to her. She'll leave it at dispatch."

"Are they always like that?" Sipho asked his pal, after the meeting.  
>"Uhu. You should see them when they synchronize bro, it's like they read each other's minds."<br>Sipho grunted. "When do we start the op?"  
>"Soon—" He was saying, but Lanie grabbed his shirt and hauled him down one of the empty spokes. "Javier Esposito you are gonna be careful—" Her words faded as they did. Sipho grinned, that woman was exactly right for his pal.<p>

Kate retired to her bed. No one else was in the spoke, so she had some peace.  
>These days, she was trying Lanie's trick of stepping into other people. She tried it again now.<br>She was hurting, hiding a secret that might cause more hurt. She had been rebuffed constantly, and only wanted to feel human, to be liked and wanted. She met this stunning woman who was right on her wavelength and seemed made to order. Of course she was going to go on a date. To kill the pain, to start anew.  
>Kate looked at the dirty curved ceiling. She felt bad for Castle. That must have been his second heart break in a short time.<br>Hang in there, Rick, I can feel some of this cardboard starting to morph. We are so close to the end. The beginning.

Castle found his girls in the kitchen. Jenny wore the COOK. There was flour all over the floor.  
>"Que?" He asked, arching a brow.<br>Alexis was pink under a coating of flour. Her eyes danced. She was happy.  
>"Dad, they ambushed me!"<br>He pretended to scowl at the other two. Martha held up a hand and turned her head. Jenny leaned on the table, her hands behind her back, grinning from her low altitude.  
>"I distinctly remember whispering." He said to the three.<br>"How can you hear whispering dad?"  
>"Loud whispering."<br>"Oh that. Well, we're making lunch darling."  
>He was allowed no further in.<p>

He left them in their fortitude, very proud and thankful for their strength. There wasn't much in the way of privacy in The Bunker, but he still had his old office. Two right turns from the kitchen saw him opening the shotgun door. The shelves had been left apart, to reduce any noise, but with the new steel door and the brick wall upstairs, he knew no sounds would escape.  
>He idly wondered who was in the Old Haunt right now. Patrons drinking their beers, unaware that a modern-day romance was brewing beneath their feet.<br>He sat, flipped open his laptop and flexed his fingers. A few more chapters to go and Rising Heat would be done.  
>Heat had come through the furnace of her death and her loss. She was an avenging angel. The forces arrayed against her were titanic but Castle needed a means to shake the tree. To get some of that smug fruit on-high to fall down and expose itself. He needed a way to make the Big Bad come to Nikki—<br>"Well bugger me." He cried.  
>The parallels between Rising Heat and their current situation were not a total surprise to him, but this last epiphany — he hadn't seen it coming.<br>He slapped his laptop closed and lay on the couch. He closed his eyes and thought it all through.


	18. Chapter 18

_(To reveal the time line, we have until Tuesday night (story time) before it wraps.  
>Thanks for the reviews, I'd have never thunk it but they do motivate.)<em>

**Friday afternoon.**

After lunch, Kate saw Castle hurry off to his office. She made a quick excuse and dashed after him.  
>"Hi." He waved from his couch.<br>"What's up? I know that look."  
>"Sit." He patted the couch. She didn't hesitate and plonked next to him. She kept her distance, but wasn't tense. He was overjoyed to see his old Kate emerging, kicking for the light.<br>"Spill." She demanded.  
>"I had this idea, while writing." <p>

"Captain? It's Castle. Yes I'll hold." He frowned.  
>Then, "Right, clear? Okay, we've had this thought."<br>He listened, then, "Kate and I." He glanced fondly at her.  
>"We want you to arrest me tonight, on live TV."<p>

**The arrest.**

It was a typical Castle affair. Kate knew the play book. She and the boys watched from a discrete position, armed and vested. There, was the crowd of young women, all dressed to impress. There, the cameras stealing shots between stacks of Heat Novels — fakes wrapped in a new jacket — and large cut-outs of the book's characters posing. There, drinks and Hors d'oeuvre circulating on trays.  
>At the focus of the chaos Castle and Gina were working the charm. Somehow a talk-show had been changed into a lightweight social event. <p>

The buzz settled as Castle and the interviewer began to speak. She could see him flaunting the novel for the cameras.  
>Gates waited for the right moment.<br>Lights, cameras, action! She marched into frame and Castle stood quickly.  
>"Richard Castle. You are under arrest for Conspiracy to commit murder in the case of Captain Roy Montgommery."<br>He made to lunge away, but one of the uniforms blocked-him. His hands went over his face and up to the camera.  
>A camera was quickly put on Gates. "Officer, can you give us a statement?"<br>While Gates kept them busy, Castle was hustled away in cuffs.  
>"I cannot say much, but I will say this." She looked into the camera. "We have not arrested Richard Castle on a whim, there is good evidence that he conspired to profit from arms-smuggling and that he was involved in the murder of a Police Officer. I will say no more. No doubt, this will all emerge at his trial."<br>Kate watched the play carefully, looking for trouble-points, but there was no danger.  
>The Dragon didn't show.<p>

By the time they got back to The Bunker, the arrest was all over the evening news. Castle was loving the controversy.  
>"This will sell my next ten books!" He grinned more widely at each new variation of report.<p>

**The Judge**

Markaway sat in his office watching the news on a flat-screen. He knew that Castle was not involved, but he could see that this was going to be a problem.  
>Years ago he had helped a fellow attorney rise to power. His role had been minor, but it had earned him a lot of money. It had also tainted his soul. He had been in the perfect position to hide Montgommery's guilt and that, in turn, had kept Beckett on a leash. The multi-millions that those three cops had extorted from the mob had flowed past bodies and laws into the fuel-tanks of the Dragon, and he had been one of the conduits.<br>He opened his laptop and made the dreaded secure connection.  
>"Markaway here."<br>"Speak."  
>"Turn on the news. Any channel." He waited. In the background, he watched yet another montage of Castle's life culminating in his hand going up to the camera and him being led away, the cuffs on him.<br>"I see. They are baiting us."  
>"More than baiting." Said Markaway. "How can we suppress the fallout on this?"<br>"You deal with this by defending Castle."  
>"What?"<br>"Get him out of their hands and into mine."  
>Markaway felt cold.<br>"I am done with business and will be in New York in the next few days. Don't let Castle talk to anyone." The line went dead.  
>"Easy for you to say." Said the Judge bitterly.<p>

**Saturday**

Gates was in The Bunker's bullpen, the other's arranged variously about.  
>"I have received a call from the Chief Justice. He's furious and wants to know what this is all about."<br>Kate was surprised, "Why would he interfere?"  
>"I don't know. That's not the only call. I have spoken with the Governor and Markaway this morning. There are a lot of powerful people that want to talk to you Castle."<br>He beamed.  
>"Markaway told me that you were not to speak to anyone else, that he would take your case personally."<br>"Well, that shows his hand." Said Kate.  
>"Indeed." Gates.<br>"I must remember to lose a round of golf to him, as gratitude." Castle joked.  
>"Only problem," Castle got serious, "is that I don't think Markaway is the Dragon. I can't put a finger on it, but between our golf and poker, as well as the many times we all use his services at the court, I can't see how he finds the time to travel to exotic Dubai."<br>Gates pointed-out, "For all we know the Dragon has never set foot in Dubai. It could all be done by wire and Internet. He may have a few heads over there to keep it running. We just don't know enough."  
>Gates turned-to Castle, a bemused smile on her tough face. "Our blonde suspect has been trying to reach you. She finally called me, concerned that you are not answering your cell."<br>"Doesn't she know I've been arrested?"  
>"She does now. I think we need to let you meet, she may reveal something."<br>"What's your plan?" Kate asked.

**Sandy.**

Castle waited in a hotel room. Under the table a bug was piping everything through to the connected room where the team waited. Kate, in her vest, stood at the door.  
>"Rick?"<br>"Come in Sandy."  
>"You have five minutes, ma'am." Another voice spoke. The door closed.<br>"Don't stand there, come sit. I don't know why I've been arrested, I didn't kill anyone, so I won't bite."  
>Her voice got louder as she approached the table, "I know Rick, but to tell you the truth—" sounds of her sitting down, "I might."<br>Kate tensed, her finger found the trigger, she prepared to kick the door open and shoot.  
>"Sexy bites, or?"<br>"Stop with that Rick, I know you love her."  
>Kate blinked.<br>Sandy continued, "I mean I don't want to play this game anymore."  
>"Which game Sandy?"<br>"The one Lockwood was running. The one Al-teneen groomed me for."  
>Kate could almost see Castle's mouth hang open.<br>"I know you didn't kill that cop. I know that this is a move to get Al-teneen to show himself. And Rick," she must have leaned forward, "I want to help."

Rick regarded this remarkable person. The courage it must have taken to walk in here and denounce the Dragon reminded him of Kate. Well, Kate with the badge on. That's not fair, said his other voice. She has shown the courage to deny herself love. As twisted as that is, it can't have been easy on her.  
>"Talk to me Sandy." He shook the internal monologue off. "I only know the free-spirit I met last week, the woman who—" he tailed-off, remembering who was listening, "But who are you really?"<br>She told him of her life. It took ten minutes and many tears. She had a strong character and a blinding intelligence. These gradually overturned all the dogma she had been poisoned with. It had taken years, but she was finally able to face a life beyond Fiat Fidelis.  
>"Rick, I'm sorry." She took a break from her tale and blew her nose.<br>"Sorry for what?"  
>"For shooting those people. F-for the funeral, for shooting your Kate."<br>He felt the blood rise within him. It was like being gut-punched while bouncing high off a trampoline, a combination of adrenaline and shock.  
>The door burst open. Kate stood there shaking, her gun oddly steady..<br>"You?" She accused.  
>Sandy nodded and sobbed. "I—It was my skill. They trained me."<br>"Kate." Castle was slowly rising.  
>"Beckett. Boss.." Ryan was behind her.<br>"Don't." Castle.  
>Kate ignored them. "Did you take that shot on Thursday night?"<br>Sandy nodded again. "My orders came. It was n-no longer to infiltrate and observe. Al-teneen said the Fiat Fi were watching me. I was to return to the original mission."  
>"Jesus." Said Castle, now standing between the two. Kate looked into his eyes and lowered her weapon.<br>"I believe in second chances." She said softly, then more loudly, "Sandy, for all I know you may be playing another long-game right now. I will give you the benefit, but you better tell us everything you know, and right now." 

"Sandy spent an hour talking. We went over every detail of her recent past." Castle was telling the others, back in The Bunker.  
>"Un-be-lievable." Said Lanie with a sing-song voice.<br>Kate thumped her fist on a crate. "Dammit! More dead-ends. She had nothing. The Dragon was only ever a voice on a device. She saw him a few times as a teenager, but never again."  
>"Well, there is the air-strip in Greenville. We didn't know that before." Esposito said, trying to find the silver-lining.<br>"And we know that there won't be another sniper around." Said Castle. "Think about it: Sandy's out of play. She has pretty-much confirmed my toy-dragon theory. There is no Fiat Fi to be afraid of."  
>"I hope so Castle." Kate dropped her head and rubbed it with one hand. Castle wanted to touch her in that moment, to gently rub her shoulders.<br>Esposito said, "When Sipho and I get back from the warehouse stake-out, we'll go check the air-strip. We're leaving soon to watch overnight."  
>"Yes, the Staff sergeant has a pattern. He will come tonight." Confirmed Sipho.<br>"Fine. In the meantime we should stay-low. See what the tree drops."

Victoria was finished. She had spent hours writing statements designed to alarm the Dragon and his Judge, as well as to pique the interest of other cops. She wanted a ground-swell of questions to rise around the case. She wanted questions about Johanna Beckett's murder, and about Roy's. She wanted to make this thing so big, that the only option the Dragon had left was to run.  
>Her message was out. Now it was time to wait.<p>

**Saturday Afternoon  
><strong>"Lanie, can you give me some space?" Kate held a raised palm.  
>Lanie had parted with Esposito who had gone on stake-out. She had sought her friend in the warren and found her at the very back of the women's spoke.<br>"You good?" She asked the detective who was sitting on a bed leaning against the cold wall.  
>"Yeah, just working stuff out. Please keep Castle away for a while, okay?"<br>"Sure baby girl." Lanie retreated.

"Castle, they killed my mother! What do you want me to do here?" Her memory supplied the scene from that night, before the funeral.  
>"Walk away."<br>What courage that had taken. She could see it now. He had risked all.  
>"—Think about how that's going to affect the people that love you. You really want to put your dad through that? And what about Josh?" He had tried to reach her.<br>"And what about you, Rick?" And she had tried to reach him.  
>"I don't want anything to happen to you. I'm your partner. I'm your friend!"<br>Why had he not admitted his love right there? How much would have changed? Would she have kicked it back in his teeth?  
>Probably. She was cardboard-girl.<br>"Is that what we are?" You mean, is that _all_ we are. Kate you fool.  
>"—No, you know what? I don't know what we are." It had confirmed her fears. He was beyond her, she was inferior.<br>"We kiss, and then we never talk about it. We nearly die .. in each other's arms, but we never talk about it." How had she not heard his pain?  
>"So no, I've got no clue what we are." Not the first time he had said this, but he was really saying "I know exactly what we are, but you don't."<br>Then she had started hiding, still unconsciously offering a branch:  
>"— last time I checked, it was my life, not your personal jungle gym. And for the past three years I've been running around with the school's funniest kid. And <em>it's not enough<em>."  
>But I stormed past him, I made physical my need to run.<br>He called me on it.  
>"— This is about you needing a place to hide. Because you've been chasing this thing so long you're afraid to find out who you are without it." Too much truth, too fast.<br>"You don't know me, Castle. You think you do, but you don't." So easy to say, so far from the mark.  
>And then he'd hit her with his biggest guns. The spot-on absolute truth. The thing he had to say because you never lie to one you truly love:<br>"—you crawled inside your mother's murder and didn't come out." Bang, a shot to the chest.  
>"I know you hide there, same way you hide in these nowhere relationships with men you don't love." Bang, a shot to the heart.<br>"You could be happy, Kate. You deserve to be happy. But you're afraid." Bang, a final one to the head.  
>And then her cardboard response.<br>"You know what we are, Castle? We are over. Now get out."  
>So predictable.<p>

She forwarded to him carrying her out of the hanger. She had not known how strong he was, he lifted her and all her attempts to escape made no difference.  
>She heard again the shots erupting inside. The way they grouped. Three quickly and one a beat later. Castle was holding her, his back covering her.<br>"I'm sorry. I'm sorry" He repeated softly, holding her fast, protecting her.  
>Another two shots. A pause and a final shot. Kate slipping past Castle who'd weakened for a moment. Running into the hanger.<br>All her leads had died on that floor.  
>Castle had prevented her. He had stopped her. Her confusion reached a peak. He was both everything she wanted and despised. A hero and a coward. For daring to save her and timidly brushing the case away.<p>

Perhaps that's the kind of emotion you can only feel when love is real? — her other voice was saying.  
>Perhaps that's why, at the funeral you looked at him while saying, "— if you're very lucky, you find someone to stand with you."<p>

Suddenly Kate saw it. The moment that Castle decided to dive in. It was that split second when their eyes had met. He would always stand with her. Always.  
>The sniper had stolen the moment, but Kate had heard his confession.<p>

So, now it's done. She felt an elation prickle through her body.  
>It hadn't taken the closing of her mother's case, which was still uncertain. She was stunned by this; for so long it was her waking, dreaming, working reality.<br>It hadn't taken revenge.  
>It had taken love.<br>Here she was— Kate the woman, not Kate the cop. Her badge and gun were absent and she was still alive, breathing and fully three-dimensional.  
>The cardboard woman was gone. She just went away.<br>Like mist in the morning. Like raindrops on a window.  
>Like something trivial forgotten.<p>

Lanie was guarding the front when Kate wandered out. She looked-up at her friend and saw something new. She smiled and pointed towards the kitchen.  
>"He's in his office."<br>Kate visibly crossed her fingers and dived-in.

**Rick**

The words poured from his fingers into the closing chapters of the novel. He was regretting now that he had killed Rook, but in a way he had killed himself. The old Rick, the old hesitation.  
>I'll invent a new leading man. He will take the chances that Rook could not. He'll never miss an opportunity to tell Nikki how he feels.<br>Am I this new man? His inner voice asked. Why am I hiding here in my office and not out there pestering her, pressing for a break in her façade? Why am I so cautious? Do I think her that delicate?  
>He realized that he did. She was something that he did not want to harm. What if my very holding-back is causing harm?<br>He stopped typing. The conflict was too much. Go. Don't go. Press or falter, lose. What course would lead to her smile, her acceptance? He didn't know.  
>Perhaps the next few days would heal. If we can only find the Dragon, parade him before her, let her see the shade of her mother dissolve. Let her see that she has no place to hide. And no need.<p>

The thought of waiting another hour, another minute without her at his side, standing together, made him feel hopeless. Every second was a Sunday, gray and endless. Standing on the other side of this torment was his true fear. She would rise from the ashes, like Nikki, but she would take the hand of some tall dark stranger and they would leave him behind. That he could not face.


	19. Chapter 19

_(Most frustratingly, the edits I do online don't take. I have fixed a lot of stuff and upon refresh, there is no change.  
>If you made suggestions (like 'meshug' in chap 2) and they seem ignored, they weren't.<br>I will parse it all when I'm done, but it seems futile.  
>Right, caught me some flu yesterday so this chapter, which I had been looking forward-to, has been rather hard to write. Snot doth not creativity promote.<br>Thanks for the reviews.)_

**Castle and Kate.**

"Castle?"  
>"Yes, in here."<br>Kate closed the shotgun door behind her, catching a glimpse of Martha's eyes. The woman's suddenly-knowing face shone like she was winning an Oscar. So infectious was it that Kate caught the bug.  
>"Wow. What a smile." He had been slumped, his laptop closed.<br>"You saw something, didn't you? Chupacabra?" He started catching the bug.  
>"Better." She sat down next to him. <em>Right<em> next to him.  
>"C.H.U.D.S?"<br>She shook her head, "Not alligators either. Try again."  
>He leaned away a little, so he could look at her. She was <em>that<em> close.  
>"Robby the Robot."<br>"No, you fool. Something much better."  
>"I can't top that." He cried in mock outrage.<br>"I saw you, Castle."  
>"Me?" Did his heart skip?<br>"You— saying those words as you held me."  
>His world stopped.<br>"You know, you do look ruggedly handsome, but it's mostly when your mouth's closed."  
>He snapped it shut.<br>"Better," she said as she leaned-in to kiss him.

The world literally began as she broke away. Her arm stretched across his chest and he found his hand holding her's.  
>"I didn't dare—" He breathed, an eternity's wonder in his eyes.<br>"—Yes, you did." She smiled.  
>"Since you recovered—"<br>"I'm here Castle. Thought I'd try you out."  
>"A test drive?"<br>"Something like that. Can't have you taking me for granted."  
>"You jest." He squeezed her hand.<br>"On second thoughts—" she said. He looked pained.  
>"—I think I'll keep calling you 'Castle', it fits you." She poked his chest.<br>"Not 'Rick'?"  
>She looked arch, "I'll use that when I'm less than pleased."<br>"Nice euphemism."  
>"I thought so."<br>"Do me a favour— I've been dying for it—" He wiggled his brows.  
>"Rick!"<br>He snorted. "Say fallacious."  
>She boxed him. His eyes sparkled. She said it.<br>"Close your mouth, Castle." 

They spent the afternoon in his office.  
>Sometimes they talked, going over all the ground they had shared, all the chances missed. He groaned to hear her tell of her hotel door in L.A. She to hear how close he'd come in the radiation tent. They looked at their past selves and the long, slow dance they had spun.<br>"It was fun, Kate. I never felt so alive."  
>"I thought you were an arrogant child; you pulled my pigtails."<br>"And it's only going to get better, you know?"  
>"Oh, I do."<br>"Save that line for the near future detective."  
>"I just might." A broad smile, from Kate. His Kate.<p>

A little later, when they found they needed to breathe, he told her about an old TV show called Moonlighting.  
>"So that killed the show?" She asked, looking up from his lap.<br>"Yeah. And ever since then writers and producers have spoken in hushed tones of the 'Moonlighting curse'. But I never agreed."  
>"Why?"<br>"Well, why should a connection between two characters guarantee boredom? If I was writing it I would keep it spiced with the uncertainty that draws me into a love story in the first place."  
>"Lust." She volunteered.<br>"Betrayal."  
>"Reconciliation!"<br>"Separation. A kidnapping!"  
>"Yeah. A framing, a misunderstanding."<br>"Or you know—" She teased.  
>"What? What?"<br>"Divorce." She grinned.  
>"You already divorced me once." He said. "In our pretend marriage. The frozen girl?"<br>"I remember, it was hasty of me."  
>"I love it when you do this." He said.<p>

While they wished they could spend forever in the little office of the Haunt, the invisible dinner-bell in their stomachs pulled-them out and into the fray.  
>Lanie greeted them with a mock look of relief, washing her hands of the task of rolling the Caskett boulder up that hill.<br>"When can we get out of here, you two. Not that I mind the ambiance of Cassa Del Castle, or whatever this is, but I like me some sunlight and—"  
>"I know, some private shower time." Kate could picture it.<br>"Internet porn." Said Castle, longingly. "Ouch!"  
>"I don't know Lanie." Kate said. "It might be a few days, or another week."<br>Lanie's face dropped. "We can't stay down here forever."  
>"Lans—"<br>"I know. Sorry."  
>"It's getting late, let's make supper and catch a movie."<br>"We could order-in." Said Kate, playing stupid.  
>"Please deliver to the secret door in the alley behind the Old Haunt." Castle recited.<br>"That'll work." Said Lanie, giggling. "I'll go round-up the troops."

Lanie found Ryan and Jenny using one of the little beds for a couch. They were sitting against the wall looking grouchy. One bed down, Martha and Alexis sat looking much the same.  
>"What's up guys?"<br>"Meh. This place is dull." Said Ryan.  
>Jenny yawned, "I want to see the sun again."<br>"I know, I feel the same. Cheer-up. We're gonna make food and watch a movie."  
>"Yeah?" Ryan brightened.<br>Jenny hugged him and leapt off the bed. Alexis pulled Martha to her feet.  
>"The only two who will be happy to stay here are—"<br>Ryan winked, "We got the gist from Martha."  
>Lanie smiled, momentarily a school girl. "Oh, <em>yeah<em>." She put top-spin on it.  
>"Someone say wine?" Martha held her arms out and shooed-them. There was a general stampede for the kitchen.<p>

Kate and Castle were faffing in the kitchen. She was COOK. Castle made a note to get her into nothing but COOK. He giggled.  
>"Dish." Said Kate. Castle cast-around to locate one; held it out.<br>"No, your thoughts."  
>"Oh. Ah— I was thinking COOK and then, well, it got to but and from there to butt-cook.."<br>She rolled her eyes. "You are deep Castle, so many layers."  
>"Well," he feigned hurt, "at least I'm not an onion!"<br>She laughed, a sound he never wanted to miss.  
>"What is this? Domestic bliss? Are we going to subsist on candy-floss and bunnies, people?" Lanie's voice alerted them to the incoming hoard.<br>"No, it's bangers and mash." Castle returned.  
>Alexis hugged her father from behind. He managed to turn and twiddle a potato peeler before her face. "I'm so happy for you dad." She said quietly.<br>"Thanks pumpkin, get peeling."

The movie had been projected against a sheet over the murder board. They hadn't managed the end.  
>"It's been a busy day." Kate said, from Castle's shoulder.<br>"Yeah, Jenny needs snooze." Said the woman, almost concussing Ryan as her arms shot up into a stretch.  
>They packed-up and trickled-away. Castle and Kate were last. They didn't want to part, but the space was cold and a little uncomfortable.<br>"Go to bed, Kate." He said, kissing her head.  
>"But—"<br>"We have all the days of our lives. And the nights too."  
>She moued but let Castle pull her to her feet. They hugged quickly.<br>"I _am_ happy, Castle." She said into his ear.  
>"That's all I ever wanted to hear." Another hug.<br>"Bed." He turned her like a dancer, patted her rump and scooted-her towards the spoke.  
>"Night." She said over her shoulder. He kissed his hand after her.<p>

Castle lay in bed, sleep tugging like a friend. He tried to resist by passing the moments of the day before him. He still could not quite believe what had happened. Sleep caught him, a happy man.

**Sunday**

They all slept-in. The big supper and the relaxed mood had been the magic. Castle was woken by Ryan, shaking him gently.  
>"Castle. Cm'on man, Esposito's back."<br>They met in the kitchen, to not disturb the others.  
>Sipho and Esposito were making coffee, left-over bangers featured prominently.<br>"Morning guys." Castle greeted them, still groggy. He was handed coffee.  
>"Show him the shots." Esposito said.<br>Sipho snagged the camera and thumbed the viewer on. He held it so the other two could see.

"We followed the Staff, he did not see us. This is outside the warehouse."  
>The photo showed a run-down place near a dock. Further images showed a kind of snapshot movie of their trail. Now the suspect was left of frame, now right. The doors open a crack. The interior, dark. The interior light. Stacks of crates and shelves beyond.<br>"We got time-stamps and we got one crate open." said Esposito as the next shot appeared. Styrofoam beads. A hand brushing them away. Automatic rifles packed tightly.

"What's with the clandestine guys?" Kate surprised them.  
>Castle gleamed, pulled her closer by her hand. "Morning fuzz."<br>"Fuzz?" She did a thing with her nose.  
>He gathered one arm around her waist, "A cop in the morning is definitely fuzzy fuzz."<br>Esposito's eyes grew. He glanced at Ryan, questions written all over his face. Ryan grinned and nodded affirmative.  
>"That's great!" Esposito exploded, with a smile as big as his heart.<br>"Yeah, yeah. Get over it. I'm still your boss."  
>He saluted, still grinning.<br>"So what have we got?" She asked. Castle detached while she went through the images. He returned with her coffee. She took it from him like the due it was, letting their fingers touch and speak.

"So, we've got evidence of an arms cache over here." Kate circled the Staff's name on the board. "And we've got the Dragon over here." Another circle.  
>"But no real line between them, only rumours and Roy's papers." Castle.<br>Kate drew a dashed line between them.  
>"Perhaps it's in Roy's papers, but we have yet to find it." She said.<br>"He did say I would figure it out; only slowly." Castle remembered aloud.  
>"So, we got nothing?" Ryan said, depressed.<br>"We have leads!" Kate asserted. "Something I thought would never happen."  
>"And we have brought the fight to them." Castle said, borrowing Kates' words.<br>"What happens next?" Sipho asked.  
>"Same as before, we wait."<br>The mood dropped a little. They were all sick of waiting.  
>"Tomorrow, I suspect, will see the pace quicken." Said Kate.<br>"The Quickening." Said Castle, lifting an invisible sword and swinging it.  
>"He's like a lolcat." Came Lanie's voice from the side.<br>"Invzble bike." Grinned Ryan.  
>Kate rolled her eyes.<br>"I love it when you do that." He said, suddenly close and in her eyes.

**The Dragon**

Judge Markaway's cell alerted him. He excused himself from the golf course and made his way to his office. He made the connection.  
>"You made me wait." Came the voice.<br>"I was—"  
>"Not important. Have you isolated Castle?"<br>The Judge grew cold. "I made a stink. Played every card I could without showing my hand. He is in protective and they won't let anyone see him."  
>"I am in New York. Tomorrow you will go to Captain Gates and you will break her."<br>Markaway looked around his office. He wondered whether he would live to see it again.  
>"The Fiat Fidelis will destroy Castle and Beckett, all you have to do is find where they are hiding."<br>"What makes you think Beckett will be there?"  
>"I watch everything." Came the chilling reply. "Given the game they are playing, I conclude that they are together."<br>For the first time, Markaway wondered whether the Dragon was as omniscient as he seemed.  
>"How do I break the Captain?"<br>"I leave it to you. Turn the screws."  
>"What if she doesn'—"<br>"You will meet the Fiat Fidelis." A final click.  
>The Judge poured a large drink with shaking hands. How was he going to break the iron Gates? He had not lied to Castle about avoiding that woman. What cards did he have? Dismissal. Threat?<br>It was a long Sunday for the tainted Judge.

**Laser tag**

"It is customary, among my people," and he drew Alexis and Martha close, "to celebrate slow days with tag. Laser tag."  
>Alexis's laughter tinkled. Sipho looked bemused.<br>"We find it cleansing to hunt and—"  
>"Brutally." Offered Alexis.<br>"Yes brutally, thank-you pumpkin, _murder_ our closest friends." He performed his Muhaha and brought the house down.

Sitting in the morgue, where the dead where confined, Lanie watched them playing. The Bunker was a vast battle-ground full of obstacles and ambushes. From all around the electronic sounds of the rifles sounded. Soon she was joined by Martha.  
>"They got me." She said with a wrist to her forehead. "It was a good death-scene, but I am too old for this."<br>Lanie laughed at her pluck.  
>"Kate, cover me! I'm going in!"<br>"Look out Castle!"  
>"Got her!" He cried. "No pumpkin, I killed you fair and square."<br>"Did not!"  
>"Zap! Argh.." Kate cried.<br>"Sorry.." Came Sipho's voice.  
>"I swear— REVENGE!" Cried Castle.<br>"They're such children, really." Said Martha, touching Lanie's shoulder. "Let's go make lunch while the body-count rises."

The day passed, a happy one for the residents of The Bunker. Castle somehow kept it moving between food and stories, laser tag and laughter. It ended with movies on the board and they all got an early night.  
>"Thanks for the day Castle." Said Kate, finally alone with him.<br>"Sorry I killed you. Twice." He said, resting his head against hers.  
>"I did think it odd, seeing how we were on the same side."<br>"My aim is true, but my sighting is weak."  
>"I can fix that."<br>"Oh, please do."

**Monday**

As this day is wont to do, it rolled-around bringing nerves.  
>"I hate Mondays." Martha groused into her coffee.<br>"I miss Ashley." Alexis sighed, nursing hers.  
>"Can't we just hop on a plane and go hide in a cabana. On a beach." Asked Esposito.<br>"A cabana on a beach in the sun." Said Jenny, motioning for a refill.  
>"A cabana on a beach in the sun with jet-skis." Said Ryan, looking dreamy.<br>"If you lot keep that up, it'll be a book." Observed Castle.  
>"Truth." Said Esposito, raising his mug.<br>"I'm going to call the Captain." Said Kate, putting her mug down.  
>"Give it an hour, it's early." Said Castle, shaking the coffee pot enticingly.<p>

Gates called Kate half an hour later.  
>"Beckett." She said into her burner.<br>"Detective, I trust you are all rested?"  
>"Yes Captain, more than rested. Raring to go."<br>"Good, because things started early. You'll never guess who we have in our luxury holding cell."

Kate looked up at the others, she pointed to her phone and widened her eyes.  
>"Markaway! You arrested him?" She could not contain her energy.<br>"Yes Captain, I _would_ like to interrogate him. Be right there."  
>"Road trip boys." She said, dashing out of the kitchen.<br>Castle's eyes glimmered. Martha and Alexis exchanged looks. Ryan and Esposito dropped their mugs and hustled.  
>"Busy day." Opined Alexis.<p>

"You can't go Castle."  
>"But, I can help. I need to be there."<br>"I need you to be here, safe."  
>"My place is with you, always." He said, simply.<br>"Listen Rick, you can't out-stubborn me on this one."  
>"Displeased?" He queried. Kate huffed.<br>"I know the Judge, Kate." He took her hand. "He might listen to me."  
>She glared at him, looked-down. "I don't like it."<br>"But I can come?"  
>"Road trip Castle." He grinned. "But don't think I won't shoot you."<br>"Ooh, the tragic ending. Very Homeric."  
>She shut him up with a kiss and a glare. "Just get ready." <p>


	20. Chapter 20

The Precinct.

With a little cunning, they got Castle into the 12th. Gates awaited them at the elevator.  
>"About time." She tapped her foot.<br>"Is he ready?" Kate replied.  
>"Captain or Sir, detective." Gates reminded her. Kate scowled.<br>"Sorry, Captain. I'm on-edge." Gates accepted her apology by heading for the interrogation room.

"So let's get this straight. We want Markaway to take a message to the Dragon?" Esposito was summing-up Gate's plan.  
>"Yes. He won't talk. I've tried."<br>"He's more afraid of the Dragon than our legal system? Than the prisons full of perps he put there?" Castle said sceptically.  
>Gates nodded once.<br>"Come on Castle, let's go talk to him."

Markaway had looked better. Castle sat and regarded him in silence. Gone was his usual confidence, like so much cigar smoke.  
>"Judge Markaway," Kate began. "You know why we have arrested you?"<br>"The Captain made that abundantly clear, thank you."  
>"We know you work for the Dragon. We know you covered Montgommery's guilt."<br>These facts were a mixture of supposition and great pain. The team had sworn to keep Roy's name clean, but the momentum of the case was not something they could steer.  
>Castle spoke, "Judge, I played poker with you, but you play on a vast scale don't you?"<br>The man grunted and folded his arms. "You can't make me incriminate myself. My big advantage is that I know the law."  
>Kate leaned forward, her eyes glowing. "This has gone way beyond the law, Markaway." She spat his name with venom. The judge jumped.<br>"Do you think that I could get this close to nailing my mother's murderer and not have the resolve to make you go away?"  
>"This— this is not legal!" Cried the Judge. He looked imploringly at the one-way glass.<br>"I won't go away, Judge. I will be around every corner, every tee on your fancy golf course. I will hound you until you fear me more than the Dragon."  
>"Kate." Castle put his hand on her shoulder.<br>"Get off Rick!" She shrugged his hand away, not breaking her stare.  
>"You won't do anything." Said Markaway, nervous. "You've got no evidence."<br>Kate smiled like a tiger, "Special agent Bill Arman died by accidental gun-shot. To the gut. Do you suppose my gun has never slipped, Judge?"  
>"What— what can I do?" The Judge whimpered. <p>

Behind the glass the Captain felt her tension suddenly break.  
>"Jesus, that was close." Said Ryan.<br>"She's fearless." Said Gates.  
>"That's what Montgommery always said." Agreed Esposito.<br>"We have him." Finished Gates, satisfaction in her tone.  
>"Have we got the prints from your camera yet Esposito?" She asked him.<br>"Tech is busy, it shouldn't be long."

"Kate, that was magnificent." Castle said to her. He sat in his chair, alongside her.  
>"I— I." She stuttered.<br>"You are exceptional Kate." Was all he had to say. He drew circles on her hand with his thumb.  
>"I would kill him, Castle." She looked afraid. "I would find a way."<br>"I know you better than that, my Kate. You didn't shoot Ganz in L.A. You have more strength than you can see."  
>She bowed her head and exhaled.<br>"I do now Castle." She took his hand.

They prepared a batch of suggestive images. The Staff Sergeant and many shots of the weapons they'd found. Castle produced Roy's evidence and they made copies. The hope was that it would all stimulate the Dragon's imagination. Force him to panic. To run.  
>Markaway still refused to part with the Dragon's name, but he had agreed to carry a wire and take the parcel to him.<br>They had all been careful not to clue the Judge into how sketchy their whole picture was. It was important they he feel threatened. Like the entire weight of Justice was tottering just above him, waiting to crash down.  
>Gates handed him the parcel as the last Tech departed.<br>"You won't be able to speak to us, but we will hear you."  
>He took the envelope with an aged hand. She noticed the liver spots as she let go.<br>"We will be following you. Don't mess this up."  
>"I'll do as you have ordered." The Judge confirmed, his voice devoid of hope.<p>

**The Dragon and the Judge**

Markaway knew he had to get the wire off and lose the tail, but he was an old man under stress. He found himself walking to his car, his body running the show.  
>Esposito and Ryan kept him in sight. They rolled-forward in their car and followed the Judge out of the precinct.<br>It happened rapidly. A large van cut in-front of them. Two masked men covered them with automatic rifles from the side-door. Markaway was out of sight, but they saw the back doors open and then shut. As the van took off, Esposito was out and firing. Their prey disappeared into the traffic.

"Shut up old man." Said one of the masks.  
>"Are we clear?" The driver was asking.<br>"Yes, get us to the drop."

The van left Markaway standing in a vacant lot. The bug had been ripped-out. His only company was a man resting against the boot of a hired limo, smoking a cigar.  
>"Markaway, I am not pleased." Said the Dragon.<br>The Judge shuffled towards him, clutching the parcel.  
>"What do you have for me?" The Dragon dropped his cigar; crushed it out slowly.<br>"Th— they know everything." Markaway stammered. "I could not contain it."  
>The Dragon held his hand up for the envelope.<br>"I didn't say anything. They don't know your name."  
>The Dragon smiled coldly. "I am sure they do not, Judge. Hand that to me."<br>Markaway stood looking around at his surrounds while the Dragon went through the evidence.  
>"What did they tell you to say?" He asked, closing the file.<br>Markaway jumped. The plan was ruined. What could he say to build a fire of doubt in the Dragon?  
>"They wanted me.. me to tell you I found this on a desk as I left." He admitted.<br>"Very droll."  
>"But, look at it. It's everything. How—"<br>"That detective has done her work, I will grant her that." Did he sound the least bit unsure? A moment of silence passed.  
>"They thought you would spook me," he waved the file, "with this. However, I still see one or two ways I can turn this to my advantage."<br>The Dragon went to the door and tossed the file into the limo. Markaway could not see what he was doing, the door blocked his view.  
>The Judge backed-away, one step.<br>The Dragon held a cell to his ear. After a while his expression began to darken, and Markaway took another step backwards.  
>"Dammit." Muttered the Dragon, snapping the phone shut.<br>He turned to look at the Judge. "Going somewhere?"  
>"N-no." Said Markaway's voice, sounding foreign to the himself.<br>"You and I go back." Said the Dragon, closing the door and advancing.  
>"Yes."<br>"You were instrumental Markaway, and you did your job well." Another step.  
>"I got you the money, Ch—"<br>"— but you got sloppy." The Dragon cut him off. "You let that girl run amok. You let that writer interfere. I had to send the Fiat Fi to clean up the mess."  
>With each phrase, he took another step towards the Judge, who was rooted to the spot.<br>"And it was quite the mess. Dead bodies left and right."  
>He stopped before the smaller man. He was holding a gun.<br>"One more won't matter."  
>A shot broke the morning air. A limo slid gracefully away.<p>

**The precinct**

"What the hell happened?" Gates was livid. If they had been afraid of her before, this seemed like an interview with Satan.  
>"Captain, there was no way—" Ryan began.<br>"A van and a couple of guns and you two fold like a cheap deck-chair."  
>Kate bruised-into the scene. "What were they supposed to do, take a bullet-massage?"<br>Gates faltered, glared at Kate.  
>"You realize that this is a disaster!" She spat. "A total FUBAR."<br>Castle intervened. "It might still work." He brought a tone of hope.  
>"How?" Yelled Gates and Kate at the same time.<br>"That file we sent him will still shake him. Even if the Judge could not play his part."  
>Castle sat on the nearest desk.<br>"I suspect the Dragon is also trying very hard to get hold of Sandy."  
>Kate stole his thought, "And she isn't answering her phone. That's gotta make him worry a little."<br>Esposito's face showed the dawning hope.  
>"We could use her." Said Ryan, also fishing for a solution.<br>"Out of the question." Stated Gates. "She knows too much and she's too far under his spell to be trusted."  
>"I agree with the Captain." Said Kate, looking dark. She sat next to Castle.<br>"We won't have to." Said Castle. "He's lost his last soldiers. He'll try to get the hell away."  
>"We have to watch the air-strip in Greenville."<br>"Around the clock. You two." Gates indicated the boys. "Get on it."

Kate and Castle sat before a desk full of paper. Roy's evidence had yielded a few clues, but the missing links still eluded.  
>"We need hard evidence Castle." She said. "Even if we catch the Dragon, all we have is a pile of—" She looked, disgustedly, at the desk.<br>Ryan came in. Esposito had made the trip to the air-strip with Sipho.  
>"Boss, we got a body." Kate looked up.<br>"Markaway."  
>"Damn."<br>"GSW to the chest, died instantly. Close range."  
>Castle went out to get them coffee. "Keep looking."<p>

"C.J?" Said Castle, much later.  
>"What?" Came Kate, still digging.<br>"Who could C.J be?" Castle asked, holding up a page from a ledger.  
>"I dunno, why?" She asked, getting the vibe that he had found something.<br>"Well, Roy doctored all this stuff with his typewriter trick. But this one set of initials is the only on the page unaltered."  
>Kate motioned for the page.<br>"I could get my zoomy-app out." Castle, hopefully. She gave him a quick eye-roll.  
>"This does look significant." She said, holding it to the light.<br>"What could C.J mean?" Came Ryan.  
>"Well, who did Roy know?" Asked Castle, sitting up. "What kind of circles did he move in?"<br>"Cops." Said Ryan.  
>"Lawyers, Judges." Kate.<br>Castle's eyes shone. "I think I might know!"

"You played poker with him once?" Gates was asking.  
>"Yes, the man was fierce." Castle smiled.<br>"The Chief Justice." Kate could not believe it.  
>"Is the Dragon." Castle finished for her.<br>"I'll have a warrant in minutes, go get him." Said Gates, propelling herself towards her office.  
>"He won't be there." Predicted Castle. Kate frowned.<p>

"He's gone Captain." Kate reported dejectedly. They had been and gone. His home was deserted and there had been no sign of him at the Court.  
>Gates paced a bit. "Put out an—"<br>"Already done Captain." Said Ryan.  
>"Then we wait. Call me when the air-strip pings." She commanded.<p>

"Pings?" Asked Ryan on their way out.  
>"Captain must be a closet-geek." Said Castle. "It's an Internet term."<br>"Or a submarine thing." Said Kate.  
>"Das Boot." Said Castle, smiling.<br>"I love it when you do that." Said Kate, a little surprised.  
>Ryan grinned and left them alone.<p>

Kate turned for a little snuggle. She spoke into his ear, "Thanks Castle, you found the Dragon. You closed my mother's case."  
>"Always, Kate. And it's not closed yet."<br>She looked into his eye. "You got me out of prison. You broke in and you busted me out."  
>"You said you'd do the same for me Kate. How could I leave you behind?"<br>She hugged him close, a little afraid of the intensity of her feelings.

"Captain?" Esposito's voice on her cell.  
>"Anything detective?"<br>"Took us close to three hours to get here, but no sign of activity on the field."  
>"You got your pal with you?"<br>"Sipho, yes Captain. We're going to start shifts to keep watch."  
>"Stay sharp detective." She rung-off.<p>

"Go home people." Gate told them with a small smile. "Your real homes."  
>"You think the heat is off?" Kate asked her, "Captain." She appended.<br>Gates nodded.  
>"Home." She ordered.<p>

**The Bunker**

"I'm the only one who will be alone tonight." Lanie sulked.  
>"Join the club kiddo." Said Martha.<br>"Come stay at the loft Lanie." Castle offered.  
>"Yes," said Kate. Then she paused. "No, I'll come stay with you Lans."<br>Castle slumped a little, felt the old knot of panic form. The one only Kate could tie.  
>"I'd hoped—" He began.<br>Kate smiled at him, a naughty smile. "Don't finish that sentence Castle."  
>He clammed-up.<br>"I want to, Castle." She said, meaning his loft. Meaning his life. "And, I have a lot to process. Also," she continued before he could speak, "your mother and daughter want some peace after this sardine box."  
>He could see she had something she needed to do. Something she had to finish within herself, and she made sense. They had all been pressed by their proximity in the tunnels.<br>"You go, keep Lanie safe. Call me?" He gave a puppy-look.  
>"Of course. Try stop me." She winked at him.<p>

**Lanie's**

Kate and her friend relaxed on the couch. They clinked glasses and toasted their freedom.  
>"You not missing your man?" Lanie asked around the glass.<br>"I'm not on a leash."  
>"Not what I meant."<br>"Okay, I miss him. Damn, how did that happen Lanie?"  
>"With you two?" Lanie asked, "Very slowly."<br>Kate laughed.  
>"I don't know how to be this happy Lans. It's foreign to me."<br>"Don't over think it sweetheart, just let it cover you."  
>"Cheers girlfriend." Said Kate.<p>

**The Loft**

After all the buzz from his girls, he spent a long time in his office. They had gone to bed full of stories about him and Kate and their endless fumbling.  
>To tell it made a movie of a couple running across fields of daisies towards each other, in slow-motion. They kept missing, only to circle around and start again.<br>He knew she was afraid. He didn't expect his Kate to suddenly change, he didn't want her to. She needs time to find out what parts of her she still wants and what can be forgotten. Slowly, slowly catchee Katey.  
>He roused himself. The office briefly reminded him of that night with Sandy, but it seemed a million miles away. A lurid chapter in one of his past novels.<br>His phone rang. It was Kate. They tattled like birds. Suddenly Castle was eager for sleep. It would usher in the next day all the quicker, bringing him back to her.

_(Due to the extreme horribleness (is that a word?) of the Fanfic story manager thing. I had to add chap 21 to chap 20. So, here's the conclusion.)_

**Chapter 21**

_(So, this is it. My one and done, as far as Castle-fic goes. What a ride.  
>I found the story writing itself. I had character X all bound to do Y and then, when I started writing, they went and did Z. Go figure.<br>Hope you enjoyed this, and thanks for the kind words in the reviews.)_

**Tuesday**

They were transferring her to some other jail. Her life had contracted down to cells and chains. Contrasted to her previous reality this was a cruelty she could not process. Hadn't she offered to help? Hadn't she told them all she knew?  
>"Don't look so scared Sandy." Gates said to the woman. "We're not monsters. You will not be harmed."<br>Sandy looked at the stern woman. In another life she could have been where the Captain stood. Commanding men and respect.  
>"Will this be my entire life now?" Sandy lifted her cuffs.<br>"Let the law take its course, Miss Walker. You may be surprised."  
>They led her off to a car.<p>

"Captain." It was Ryan.  
>"Yes—"<br>"She escaped." He said.  
>Who? Sandy? How. Her thoughts flashed quickly.<br>"What happened?"  
>"Uniforms tell me that she was cuffed and subdued and the next thing they knew the car was off the road and she was gone."<br>"The Dragon?" Asked Gates.  
>"One of the men said he was struck from behind Captain. It must have been her." <p>

The only way Sandy could stop this nightmare was to stop Al-teneen. She used her training and quickly faded into the city. She'd liberated the keys and some cash from the cops and used them.  
>Her apartment would be watched, but she had a second depot. A second channel to the secure connection. She was going to call Al-teneen and get close to him. If she could hand him over on a plate, her future would open again.<p>

The laptop connected, he answered. "It's Walker."  
>His cold voice sounded tired. "Lieutenant Walker. I was getting worried about you. The Fiat could not trace you."<br>"Yes sir, I was taken, but I have escaped."  
>"Well done indeed. Come in."<br>"Yes sir, instructions?"  
>He told her.<p>

The loft

Castle wanted to go early, but the thought of leaving his two girls alone made him wary. It would be foolish to relax when things were this close.  
>Esposito was busy, Ryan was with Jenny. Kate and Lanie would be surrounded by cops. There was no one to watch Alexis and Martha.<br>With a sigh, he called her. "Beckett."  
>"Kate." One word.<br>"Hey! Morning Castle. What's up? When you getting here?"  
>"Did you miss me?" He fished.<br>"Well, it _was_ a wild shot. Bullet might have gone wide."  
>"Funny girl." Then, "I have to be here, to watch the girls."<br>"Okay, that's wise. What are you gonna do?"  
>"Write. Mope. Miss you."<br>"Well two out of three would be good."  
>"Hey Kate?"<br>"Yes Castle."  
>"Would you show me that magic trick of yours sometime?"<br>"The one with the ice-cubes?"  
>"Hrrghh"<br>"Come again Castle?"  
>"I said, yes. That one." He sounded flushed.<br>"Later, you goof. I'll call you the moment this breaks."

She should have mentioned Sandy. Kate thought about it. What if the woman blamed Castle for her situation? She was a trained killer. Her body went cold.  
>"Captain, I have to go watch Castle." She blurted, not a foot into her office.<br>Gates could have riffed on that, but it wasn't her style. "What's on your mind?"  
>"Sandy."<br>"Go detective."

Castle was into his work. Alexis had invited Ashley over later, and Martha was resting. They were not happy that they had exchanged one confinement for another. The door sounded.  
>"Kate!" She had her nose to the peep-hole.<br>With a smile, he opened the door. Without a word she took him by the coat and kissed him.  
>"Inside." She said.<br>"What's up?" He asked, catching his breath.  
>"Sandy Walker escaped a few hours ago."<br>Castle paled. "You don't think?"  
>"Can't know, Castle." She marched across to the lounge. "But can't hurt to snuggle on the couch and find out, can it?" <p>

Alexis and Martha came and went quietly, eschewing conversation with a light touch. The couple on the couch silently thanked them as they played silly word games and watched movies and did all they could to get closer than bones and skin allow.  
>Evening stole-in like a cat, closer every time you looked but never visibly approaching. They were just about to make dinner when Kate's cell rang.<p>

**The air-strip**

"We should have seen this coming." Kate fumed, pushing the car ever faster.  
>"A three hour drive does rather put a crimp in a chase." Castle had to agree.<br>"It'll be under two hours, mark my words."  
>Castle had no reason to doubt it, his Ferrari had never been driven like this before.<p>

"Boss, we have movement." Esposito had reported.  
>"Can you slow them?" Kate asked, already in motion.<br>"Yes, Sipho has already slipped-off to ground the jet. It's another of his many skills."  
>"Good, we won't be long."<br>"You'll be at least two hours boss. I can take them. There's one limo, the driver and the Chief Justice. I think I saw some heavies, but they seem to have left."  
>"No, Esposito, if they have automatic weapons and unknown support, then you must play it clever. Slow them, stay hidden. Don't engage."<br>"Got it boss. Hurry."  
>"Already in the car. Go."<p>

"What is he waiting for?" Sipho asked him.  
>"Dunno bro." Esposito answered, looking through his scopes.<br>"They sit on the field and wait. Must be someone coming."  
>"Maybe that Sandy woman, the sniper." Mused Esposito. "You sure that plane can't move?"<br>"Ewe, yes. It will roll for a bit, but I cut the electronic controls. The alarms will sound and they will have to diagnose the problem."  
>"Thanks bro." <p>

Almost two hours later, a small car pelted onto the field. Esposito saw the blonde leap out and run across to the man.  
>"Boss." Into his cell.<br>"Yes, we're close."  
>"Sandy's here."<br>"What's she playing at?"  
>"At the moment it seems to be an argument of some kind. No!"<br>Esposito went quiet as he tried to focus his scope on the scene. He was in time to see the man firing and the woman dodging like a marine. She cleared her car and tore-off. The man immediately made a sign and another ran from the building into the plane.  
>"It's starting up." Reported Sipho.<br>"What the hell's going on?" Kate was demanding the phone. 

The Greenville airport was before them. Kate landed the Ferrari like a space-shuttle. Castle had no time to tell her to be careful, she was off. He struggled out of his belt and chased her.  
>"What's – uh," he caught his breath while she looked out at the field, "the plan?"<br>"Where's Ryan?" She fumed.  
>"Kate, there's no way he can get here in time." Castle indicating the Ferrari with his thumb.<br>Kate's brow wrinkled as she thought. She pulled out her cell.  
>"Espo? Close in. We are coming from the north-corner. Try to bottle-him in that jet."<br>She looked at him once more. "Glad you have the WRITER on." She said.  
>"C'mon."<p>

They broke from the corner and duck-ran towards the jet. South, across the field she saw two figures doing the same. From Castle's perspective, the stairs up to the plane where seen from behind. He looked at the windows of the jet. There was a movement.  
>Suddenly a figure leapt from the stairs, rolled and took-off away from them.<br>"NYPD! Stop!" Kate shouted.  
>A crack rang-out. The man stopped in mid-flight and dropped.<br>"Cover!" Cried Esposito.  
>Castle looked across the line of the shot. On the roof of the building he saw a blonde standing against the sky. She had her arms open to display that she was unarmed.<br>"Kate!" He clasped her shoulder, "Look."  
>"Sandy?"<br>She collapsed to her knees. A lifetime of rage suddenly draining. Like a warm blanket, Castle was there. He held her as time slowed and other figures made their way to the body.  
>"I have to see." She eventually said. He pulled her up.<br>"Thanks Castle." She took his hand and they strode towards the body. 

**One and done**

It took a few days for the dust to settle. Sandy had been re-arrested but the Mayor had promised Castle that she would get a second chance. The case had been closed, all the evidence was submitted. It would take a while to catch the remaining crooks. The arms cache was not their problem, it got punted to the FBI.

Kate had moved back into her own flat. Castle gave her space. They spoke every night.  
>He had stayed home to finish the novel. Despite the risk of a negative reaction, he decided to un-kill Rook. It became a double fake-death sting kind of thing. Nikki had not known, but Rook was there at the denouement. He particularly like the closing phrase "Rook to Heat, checkmate."<br>In the novel their reconciliation took only a page. In life, he and Kate were moving far more slowly.

Kate had taken some time off. The Captain had not complained. She looked at her apartment, at the things that had defined her. Her guitar, her gun on the counter. Her flea-bitten couch. The photograph of her mom and dad.  
>She remembered now, when she had mentioned one and done. Castle had heard. Of course he had. It was still a strange thing, this feeling of love. With no driving fury ahead of her, she now knew what would replace it. <p>

The familiar sounds of the precinct were a balm as Kate started her paperwork. She was not supposed to be in, but just found herself there.  
>A sound, those steps—<br>Castle produced her coffee in that familiar big cup. He placed her bear claw on her desk. He shuffled into his chair.  
>"I'm home honey." He said with a smile.<br>"Yeah, home.." She said wistfully.  
>"You have a family you know?" He told her, pointing at himself.<br>"Am I your family now, Castle?"  
>"I can't help it Kate, you're a part of me. If you will have my family, they will love you."<br>"Well, Martha will take some getting used to."  
>"She'll surprise you." His Kate smiled.<br>"But Alexis, I already love."  
>"Who can resist?" He confirmed.<br>"I know, right?" Kate aped his style.  
>"I love it when you do that."<p>

**THE END**

(Enjoy the real Season 4, everyone.)


End file.
